UNA PROMESA DE AMOR ETERNO
by kisa-Chan-sohma
Summary: El tiene un pasado oscuro, ella quiere escapar de su pesadilla. Cuando ambos se encuentran, ya nada los puede separar, pero ellos todavia no saben k se conocian. es un K&K, leanlo
1. primer encuentro, cambio

UNA PROMESA DE AMOR ETERNO

1. Primer encuentro, cambio

Quien hubiera podido suponer que esto me ocurriera a mí. Si la semana pasada me hubieran preguntado: "¿Eres feliz con la vida que llevas?", te hubiera respondido que sí. Yo, Kenshin Himura, estudiante de Biología. Ya a mis 20 años acudía a un laboratorio a trabajar en un proyecto mío, el cual solo lo presenté para un trabajo de clase. Vivía solo, porque mis dos hermanas, Ayame y Suzume, todavía eran pequeñas y vivían con mis padres. Aún así me valía por mí mismo para cuidarme. Sabía cocinar, limpiar, y también tenía un agudizado ingenio, y aprovechaba cualquier chatarra para hacer un invento útil.

Estudiaba en la Universidad Lawful de Kyoto.

La historia empezó la semana pasada. Todo comenzó como un día normal, me desperté a las 6:30, y como todas las mañanas tiré el despertador a la basura. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño para ducharme y así despertarme del todo. Cuando acabé de ducharme y vestirme eran las 6:55. Tenía hasta las 7:15 para desayunar y prepararme la lección para la primera clase. A las 7:10 estaba cerrando la puerta de mi casa cuando un coche paró justo en la casa de enfrente. Era un coche negro, de aspecto lujoso pero discreto. Yo no le di mayor importancia hasta que la vi a ella.

De repente todo a mi alrededor pareció pararse. Para mí solo estábamos ella y yo. Era una chica de mi edad, pero parecía más joven. Tenía el pelo negro azabache, era como la noche sin luna, y el reflejo que el sol le daba, parecía que fueran estrellas. Cuando bajó del coche, se quedó hablando un poco con el conductor, y cuando éste se marchó y ella miró hacia arriba, los vi. Aquellos ojos azules llenos de vida, aquellos ojos azules que parecían decirte que te llevarían al cielo.

Entonces ella se percató de mi presencia y me sonrió. Yo, aún inmerso en mis pensamientos le devolví la sonrisa tímidamente. Ella se acercó a mí y me dijo:

- Hola, así que tú eres mi nuevo vecino, ¿no?

- Sí, y tú mi nueva vecina.- pero que tontería dije, sino que va a ser la de hacienda.- oye, aún no sé tu nombre, ¿te importaría decírmelo?- así sabré cómo llamarla.

- Claro, con mucho gusto, me llamo Kaoru Kamiya. Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Kaoru… que nombre más bonito. De pequeño, yo tenía un amiga que se llamaba así, pero no me acuerdo mucho de ella, ni siquiera recuerdo bien su cara y no me acuerdo de su apellido. Bueno, yo me llamo Kenshin, Kenshin Himura.

- Gracias por el cumplido Kenshin. Tu nombre también es muy bonito, al igual de inusual. De pequeña, yo tenía un amigo que se llamaba Kenshin, pero hace tanto tiempo. Apenas recuerdo vagamente su cara, y menos su apellido.

Se le dibujo una cara triste en su hermoso rostro, y yo me reprendí a mí mismo por haber provocado eso.

- Bueno si necesitas algo, lo que sea, dímelo. Ya que somos vecinos, si quieres te puedo mostrar el barrio.

- ¡Oh gracias! ¡Me encantaría! Pero mejor mañana, que ahora me espera mucho trabajo. Mucho gusto en conocerte Kenshin.

- El gusto es mío Kaoru, si quieres cuando vuelva te puedo echar un mano con la mudanza.- así podré volver a verla.

- No, no hace falta, eso sería una molestia para ti.

- No es molestia mujer, además insisto.

- Bueno está bien.

- Entonces, ¿a las 4:00 te parece bien?

- Sí, de acuerdo. Entonces hasta las 4:00 Kenshin.

- Hasta las 4:00 Kaoru.- Ella se giró, recorrió el camino hasta la puerta, la abrió y entró.

Yo todavía estaba asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir cuando escuché: "piii, piii". ¡¡Era la alarma de mi reloj, que marcaba las 7:30! ¡¡Si no me daba prisa, no llegaría a la Universidad a tiempo! Cogí la moto, la saqué del jardín a la calle y la arranqué. Llegué justo a las 7:50. Tenía 10 minutos para aparcar la moto, subir a clase y sacar el material para la clase de Biología Avanzada.

Pero lo más extraño, es que no conseguía quitarme de la cabeza aquellos ojos azules que irradiaban felicidad y tranquilidad, y aquel hermoso rostro en el cual estaban. ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella?

Al finalizar la clase, no me fui al pasillo a tomar el aire como solía hacer. Me quedé sentado en mi asiento, mirando el cielo a través de la ventana y con la cabeza sumida en mis pensamientos.

De repente, una voz me sacó de ellos:

- ¡Kenshin! ¡Kenshin! ¿Qué te ha pasado? Siempre eres el primero en llegar, y hoy casi llegas tarde.

Levanté la vista y lo vi. Era Sanosuke Sagara, mi mejor amigo. Era un chico bastante alto, incluso más que Aoshi, mi primo. Yo, la verdad, es que soy algo bajito para mi edad. Sanosuke tenía el pelo castaño, y como siempre, lo lleva

Levantado hacia arriba, y con su cinta en la frente de color roja, parecía un luchador de Kárate. La verdad es que lo era, era el mejor luchador de su clase cuando estaba en el primer año de Universidad. A los dos meses de apuntarse, ya era cinturón negro, e incluso ganaba al maestro. Ahora que está en el segundo año, solo podemos compararnos con él: mi primo Aoshi, Soujiro y yo. Aunque Soujiro no es nada del otro mundo según Sano. Sano era muy rebelde y despreocupado, aunque cuando se lo proponía estudiaba y aprobaba. Él estudiaba Veterinaria, así que estábamos juntos en algunas clases, como Biología. Aunque sea algo bruto cuando se enfada, es un buen amigo, leal y responsable. A Soujiro, a Aoshi y a él les confiaría mi vida si fuera preciso.

- No me ha pasado gran cosa. Es que se ha mudado una chica a la casa de enfrente de la mía, y cuando yo salía, ella estaba llegando. Así que con las presentaciones, se me hizo tarde.

- ¡Uy! ¿Cómo se lo tomará Tomoe?- me dijo con una sonrisa pícara

- Otra vez con ésas Sano. Ella ya no es mi novia. Además ella está con Soujiro; la verdad me alegro por los dos. A ella se la ve feliz, y él está muy contento. Espero que sean felices.

Tomoe Yukishiro, era mi ex novia. Era una chica de mi edad, con el pelo negro, pero no tan fuerte como el de Kaoru. Sus ojos eran marrones claros y era bastante guapa. Ella estudiaba Magisterio, pero como era un Magisterio de Ciencias, nos juntábamos en dos o tres clases como Matemáticas y Física. Estuvimos saliendo durante dos meses, pero no llegamos a congeniar del todo, así que lo dejamos y ella se fue con Soujiro.

Soujiro Seta era otro de mis amigos, de mi edad también. No era muy sociable, pero hablaba más que mi primo Aoshi. Era un poco más alto que yo, con el pelo castaño, pero algo más claro que el de Sano. Sus ojos eran negros como los de un gato. El estudiaba Ingeniería, y también nos juntábamos en Física y en Informática. A Soujiro siempre lo gustó Tomoe, pero ella no le hizo caso, hasta que éste no se decidió a declararse. Y mira que lo costó al pobre, pero lo consiguió.

- Bueno, bueno, ya me callo. Oye, el maestro Okina me dijo que se contábamos contigo para la exhibición de artes marciales, ya que eres el único al que el maestro Hiko enseñó su técnica. Nos vendría muy bien para que la gente se apuntase a artes marciales.

- Vale, cuenta conmigo, pero no se lo digas a Hiko, no me gustaría que viniera y me hiciera pasar vergüenza.

- Sí, entendido. Te espero a las 4:00 en el gimnasio Oritawa que hay dos manzanas antes de tu casa.

- A las 4:00 no puedo, he quedado con Kaoru para ayudarla con la mudanza.- ¡maldición! Lo dije en voz alta. Ahora se creará una historia él solo.

- ¿Kaoru? ¡Ah! Con que así se llama. Anda Kenshin, que servicial te has vuelto de repente. No conocía esa faceta tuya. Veo que eres más cariñoso desde que la viste. ¡Uy! ¿No te estarás enamorando? Mira que eres pillín.

- ¡¡¡SANOSUKE! ¡¡¡CIERRA LA BOCA!- le grité muy enfadado. Pero un momento, porque me enfadaba tanto si en verdad no estaba enamorado, pero si apenas la conocía, cómo podía estar enamorado de ella, ¿o sí? Me sonrojé al pensarlo

- ¡Ah! Te as sonrojado, así que te gusta…

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? Menudo escándalo.

Volví la cabeza y ahí estaba él, el cubito de hielo, la viga hierro, el iceberg, mi primo Aoshi. Aoshi Shinomori, primo hermano mío por parte de madre. Teníamos la misma edad y también coincidíamos en algunas clases como Biología, ya que él estudiaba Medicina. Aoshi tenía el pelo negro, pero al darle la luz reflejo en él, parecía de un tono azulado. Sus ojos eran de un azul muy oscuro tornando a negro, y su mirada fría como el hielo, de ahí su apodo: el cubito de hielo.

Aoshi era muy reservado, callado y muy aplicado en las clases. Era el mejor de su promoción, igual que yo en la mía. Aoshi también practicaba artes marciales, pero a diferencia de Sano, que practica Kárate, Judo y Boxeo; de Soujiro, que practica Kendo con el estilo Kanryu Surogi Ryu o de mí, que practico Kendo con el estilo Hitên Mitsurugi Ryu; el practica con el estilo Oniwabanshu, técnica que se lleva a cabo con dos espadas especiales, más cortas que las normales, llamadas kodashis.

- ¡Ah! No ocurre nada del otro mundo Aoshi, solo que tu primo conoció a su nueva vecina y se enamoró de ella.

- ¡Oh! Vaya primito, no se te escapa una. ¿Y cómo fue?

- Parece ser que la conoció esta mañana antes de venir, así que es un amor a primera vista.

- Vaya… ¿y cuándo nos la vas a presentar?

- ¡¡¡ DEJADLO YA! ¡¡¡METEOS EN VUESTROS ASUNTOS!- dije bastante indignado ya por el temita.

- Bueno, de acuerdo ya nos callamos, ¿verdad Sano?

- Si Aoshi.- menos mal, un poco de paz.

El resto de la jornada transcurrió con normalidad, pero yo seguía pensando e ella, en aquella mirada dulce, en aquellos ojos azules que me habían hipnotizado, y en aquel aroma a jazmines que se notaba cuando ella estaba cerca. ¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Me estaré enamorando de Kaoru Kamiya?


	2. vida nueva, recuerdos del pasado

UNA PROMESA DE AMOR ETERNO

2. Vida nueva, recuerdos del pasado

Después de despedirme de Kenshin, entré en mi casa y cerré la puerta. Me quedé un rato apoyada en la puerta mirando al techo, pero mis pensamientos estaban en otra parte, y no era en la cantidad de cajas de la mudanza, ni el espacio que tenía para colocarlas.

Estaba pensando en lo que me acababa de pasar. ¿Pero por qué seguía pensando en él, si lo acababa de conocer? ¿Y porqué me sonrojo cuando pienso en él, y en lo amable que se ha mostrado conmigo?

FlashBack

Yo estaba sentada en el asiento del acompañante del coche de mi padre. Nosotros vivíamos en Tokyo, pero por mi seguridad había decidido cambiarme de Universidad, y me admitieron en la de Kyoto.

Tenía 20 años y estaba en mi segundo año de Universidad. Yo estudiaba Magisterio de Ciencias, porque me gustan los niños.

Ya divisaba mi casa, y le dije a mi padre que parara y me dejara en la puerta. Le dije que yo me encargaba de lo demás, no quería ponerlo más en peligro de lo que ya estaba. Él paró, me bajé y le dije que estaría bien, que no se preocupara y se marchara ya, no vaya a ser que lo localicen. Mi padre me dio un beso en la frente y se marchó. Levanté la vista y lo vi. Había un chico en la puerta de la casa de enfrente, tenía la mirada fija en mí. Yo le sonreí, aunque un poco avergonzada de que se me quedara mirando. Él me sonrió también.

Decidí acercarme y entonces los vi. Eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto nunca. Eran de color violeta, pero un violeta especial, profundos a la vez que penetrantes. Tenía el pelo rojo, un rojo fuerte como el fuego, y recogido con una cola baja a la altura de los hombros, que junto con sus ojos violetas y su expresión tranquila, lo hacían adorable. Cuando estuve frente a él, me puse nerviosa, las palabras no me salían. La verdad es que era muy guapo, no tenía nada que envidiar a otros chicos. Entonces le dije lo primero que se vino a la cabeza.

- Hola, así que tú eres mi nuevo vecino ¿no?- pero que tonta, si está en la puerta de esta casa, con la llave en la mano y con la cartera, será porque vive aquí. Mira que llego a ser tonta algunas veces.

- Sí, y tú mi nueva vecina- me respondió con una sonrisa que me encantó.- Oye, aún no sé tu nombre. ¿Te importaría decírmelo?- ¡vaya, qué chico tan abierto!

- Claro, con mucho gusto. Me llamo Kaoru Kamiya, y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?- así sabré su nombre.

- Kaoru… que nombre más bonito. De pequeño, yo tenía un amiga que se llamaba así, pero no me acuerdo mucho de ella, ni siquiera recuerdo bien su cara y no me acuerdo de su apellido. Bueno, yo me llamo Kenshin, Kenshin Himura.

- Gracias por el cumplido Kenshin. Tu nombre también es muy bonito, al igual que inusual. De pequeña, yo tenía un amigo que se llamaba Kenshin, pero hace tanto tiempo. Apenas recuerdo vagamente su cara, y menos su apellido.

Entonces una imagen de mi casa y mi familia me vino a la cabeza y me entristecí. Fue tanta la añoranza que sentí que me cambió la expresión de la cara. Él debió de notarlo, y me parece que no le gustó entristecerme, porque se quedó callado. Lo miré a los ojos y me quedé sorprendida. Sus ojos ya no eran violetas totalmente, tenían uno destellos dorados, pero desaparecieron al momento. Pensé que me lo habría imaginado, y solo habría sido un reflejo del sol dándole en los ojos.

- Bueno, si necesitas algo, lo que sea, dímelo. Ya que somos vecinos, se quieres te puedo mostrar el barrio.- ¡vaya, qué amable y simpático! He de reconocer que me ha pillado desprevenida.

- ¡Oh, gracias! ¡Me encantaría! Pero mejor mañana, que ahora me espera mucho trabajo. Mucho gusto en conocerte Kenshin.- me da pena despedirme, pero no quiero molestarle.

- El gusto es mío Kaoru, si quieres cuando vuelva te puedo echar una mano con la mudanza.

- ¡No! No hace falta, eso sería una molestia para ti.- aunque me gustaría estar con él, me siento tan a gusto… ¡Pero que estaba pensando!

- No es molestia mujer, además insisto.

- Bueno está bien.

- Entonces, ¿a las 4:00 te parece bien?

- Sí, de acuerdo. Entonces hasta las 4:00 Kenshin.

- Hasta las 4:00 Kaoru.

Fin del FlashBack

Yo aún seguía pensando en cómo había conocido a Kenshin, cuando un ruido me sacó de ellos. "Ding-dong"

- ¿Quién es?- pregunté sorprendida. No me esperaba a nadie, además yo no conocía a nadie aquí, excepto a mi prima.

- ¿Kaoru? Kaoru abre, soy yo, Misao.- Abrí la puerta y en cuestión de segundos me vi en el suelo y con ella encima.

- ¡Qué alegría Kaoru! ¡Por fin llegaste! Hacía años que no te veía. ¿Te acuerdas de mí, Kaoru?

Misao Makimachi, mi prima por parte de madre. Tenía mi edad, era de mi misma estatura y estudiaba también Magisterio, pero el suyo era de Letras, y el mío de Ciencias. Tenía el pelo negro, pero últimamente me había dicho que se lo teñía con verde oscuro, para que sus ojos resaltaran más. Tenía los ojos de un color esmeralda precioso, y con una cara como la suya, infantil pero madura, le hacían una expresión preciosa. Misao era simpática, inteligente, responsable y muy cariñosa. Según tenía entendido, ella practicaba Kárate, y era bastante buena.

- Cómo iba a olvidar a la prima más pesada que tengo, sería imposible- dije mientras me reía.

- No has cambiado nada Kaoru. Sigues estando igual que te recordaba. Bueno, cuéntame, ¿qué te ha pasado en estos años?- ¡Ea! Ya sacó el tema. No me apetece hablar de eso ahora.

- No he hecho gran cosa. Tú te mudaste cuando teníamos 5 años, y no volví a verte, sólo nos llamábamos o nos carteábamos de vez en cuando. Yo terminé el Instituto y empecé la Universidad, pero en Tokyo no había muchos recursos para Magisterio, así que decidí mudarme aquí, así podría verte.- Mentira, las razones son otras, pero no quiero involucrarla ni ponerla en peligro.

- ¡Ah! ¿Oye y dime, tienes novio o algún chico que te guste?- pero bueno, mira que llega a ser directa esta chica. Cómo iba a tener novio todavía, con todo lo que me había pasado como para tenerlo.

De repente, la imagen de Kenshin se me apareció en la cabeza. Me sonrojé un poco, pero Misao al parecer no lo notó.

- ¡No! Misao por favor. Además, si encuentro algún día un chico que me guste, espero haberlo conocido aquí. Oye, y tú, ¿me vas a decir el nombre del chico que te tiene loca? Porque a la que tienes en ascuas es a mí.- mira por donde, como el chico le corresponda, me va a tener que decir el secreto para aguantarla.

- Bueno yo te lo digo, si tú prometes que no te enamorarás de él, porque está en la misma Universidad que nosotras.

- Prometido- además si te aguanta es seguro que me va a caer bien.

- Se llama Aoshi, Aoshi Shinomori. Estudia Medicina, pero yo no caigo en ninguna asignatura con él. Pero tú sí, porque eres de Ciencias.

- ¡Ah sí! Pues el lunes me lo presentas, porque me incorporo el lunes. Oye, hablando de la Universidad, ¿tú no tendrías que estar en clase?

- Em… sí…, pero le dije al maestro que me ausentaba hasta el descanso del desayuno por motivos personales.

- Vaya, vaya… Cuando quieres no eres tonta ¿eh?

- ¡Tonta serás tú!

- Bueno… ni tú ni yo somos tontas, ¿contenta?- mira que llega a ser inocente.

- Mm… veo que ya te han traído las cosas, ¿quieres que te ayude a ponerlas?- ¡¡No! Ni soñarlo, que aunque seas karateca, en lo que respecta a la casa, eres más negada que yo.

- No hace falta Misao. Ya he quedado con Kenshin en que el me ayudaría.

- ¿Kenshin? Me suena ese nombre, pero no sé de qué ahora mismo. ¿Y se puede saber quién es?

- Es mi vecino de enfrente. Es muy amable y se ofreció a ayudarme.

- Bueno, vale te haré caso y no te ayudaré, pero si necesitas algo, llámame. ¡Ah! Toma, es mi dirección, para que sepas donde vivo.- y me entregó un papelito en el que ponía "Distrito Tomoeda nº 8"- bueno, yo ahora me voy, o voy a llegar tarde a la clase de Literatura. Nos vemos primita.- y salió por la puerta tan rápido como entró.

- Adios Misao.- cerré la puerta.

Entonces decidí que subiría arriba a ver mi cuarto. Subí las escaleras, abrí la puerta de la derecha y entré. Descubrí que solo estaba la cama, y la ventana estaba abierta. Corría algo de aire. Me acerqué a la cama, y de repente el sueño se apoderó de mí. Los ojos se me cerraron, yo perdí el equilibrio y caí sobre algo blandito, que de seguro era mi cama. Y así dejé que el sueño me poseyera por completo.

Sueño

Era una noche sin luna, todo estaba oscuro, solo se apreciaba levemente el reflejo y el rumor del lago.

Allí, en la orilla del lago, había una niña de apenas unos 5 años de edad. Estaba sola y estaba triste. De repente, de entre los árboles, apareció un niño de la misma edad. Se paró al lado de la niña y se puso a mirar el lago. Después de un rato en silencio contemplando el lago, el niño y la niña se giraron, y se encontraron uno frente al otro, mirándose fijamente a la cara.

- Mañana debe marcharme, no sé si algún día volveré. Pero quería despedirme de ti. Gracias por confiar en mí.

- No quiero que te vayas, no quiero quedarme sola. Por favor, no me dejes.

- No puedo hacer nada, ojalá no tuviera que irme. No quiero separarme de ti.

- Por favor, quédate.

De repente, el niño se acercó a la niña y la abrazó fuertemente. La niña se quedó sorprendida, estrechada entre sus brazos. De pronto empezaron a aparecer luciérnagas rodeándolos a los dos.

- Yo tampoco quiero alejarme de tu lado, te prometo que nunca me olvidaré de ti.

- Yo nunca podré olvidarte- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Ahora debo irme. Adios.- dijo él alejándose

- Ken… shin…- ella ya no pudo retener más las lágrimas. Se arrodilló y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.- Kenshin… adios.

- Adios Kaoru- dijo él desde la lejanía. La niña se quedó arrodillada llorando. Las luciérnagas desaparecieron mientras él se alejaba. La niña volvió a quedarse sola en la oscuridad de la noche, a la orilla del lago.


	3. recuerdos del pasado, la promesa

UNA PROMESA DE AMOR ETERNO

3. Recuerdos del pasado, la promesa

Cuando regresé a mi casa eran las 3:00. Comí, me duché y me vestí para ir a casa de Kaoru. Cogí unos libros de Biología y me puse a leerlos hasta que fueran las 4:00. A la hora establecida estaba tocando en la puerta de Kaoru. Al ver que no me contestaba, creí que estaría en el trastero, que estaba en el patio, igual que en mi casa. Le di la vuelta a la casa y me asomé al patio trasero. Al percatarme de que el trastero estaba cerrado, me iba a ir otra vez a la puerta cuando… un aroma a jazmines me envolvió por completo. Alcé la vista y descubrí una ventana abierta. Gracias al estilo de kendo que practicaba, pude llegar hasta ella de un solo salto. Entré y otra vez el aroma a jazmines se respiraba en el ambiente. Recorrí la habitación con la mirada hasta llegar a la cama y allí estaba ella. Dormía plácidamente, su respiración era tranquila y serena, y en su rostro había dibujada una sonrisa. Estaba realmente muy hermosa. Me acerqué a la cama para verla mejor, me arrodillé al lado de su cabeza y permanecí observándola, no quería despertarla. De repente, ella empezó a moverse agitadamente, su respiración era agitada y su cara era de tristeza. Entonces ella dijo:

- Por favor… no me dejes…- se incorporó rápidamente y me abrazó. Yo me quedé tan sorprendido, que no volví en mí hasta que noté algo húmedo mojando mi camiseta. Estaba llorando, ella estaba llorando en sueños. Debía de ser un sueño realmente triste.

Ella debió percatarse de que me estaba abrazando y abrió los ojos. Se quedó mirándome a los ojos durante un rato, aún abrazada a mí. Yo estaba extasiado mirándola a los ojos, aunque sus mejillas estaban húmedas. De repente, yo volví en mí y al parecer ella volvió a ser consciente de sí misma también. Nos separamos rápidamente. Yo posé mi vista en el suelo y ella también. Estaba avergonzado, había entrado en su habitación sin llamar. Me sonrojé al recordar que ella me había abrazado, y también recordé que ella estaba llorando. Reuní el valor para volver a mirarla. Ella seguía con la cabeza agachada. Le cogí el rostro con mis manos, la puse mirándome a los ojos, y con mis dedos le limpié delicadamente las mejillas. Se sonrojó levemente, haciendo que yo también me sonrojara.

- No llores, tu rostro es más hermoso cuando estás alegre que cuando estás triste.- dije para tranquilizarla.- perdóname por entrar por la ventana, pero como no habrías, pensé que te había pasado algo.

- Gracias… pero deberías perdonarme tú a mí. Me quedé dormida sin darme cuenta. Siento haberte mojado la camiseta.- dijo bajando la cabeza.

- No pasa nada. ¿Estás más calmada?

- Sí… podemos empezar a colocar las cosas.- dijo levantándose

- Sí, dime que cojo y donde lo pongo.- dije levantándome y siguiéndola.

La tarde transcurrió bastante ajetreada. Estuvimos subiendo y bajando cosas todo el rato. La verdad es que me cansé bastante, pero valía la pena si a cambio podía estar con Kaoru. Cuando terminamos de colocar las cosas eran las 10:00 de la noche, y yo la verdad empezaba a tener hambre. Como pensé que a lo mejor ella no había comprado nada para comer, de camino a casa compré dos bandejas de comida para precalentar.

- Kaoru, ¿tienes hambre?

- Sí… un poco la vedad. Ahora cogeré la guía de teléfonos, y pediré algo a un restaurante.

- No… permíteme compartir mi comida. Es comida precalentada, pero está bastante buena

- ¡No! Yo no podría…. Ya me has ayudado con la mudanza, no quiero molestarte más.

- Insisto. Así podrás perdonarme por lo de antes. Venga, ven a mi casa.

- Bueno, si insistes… no tengo alternativa, acepto. Pero mañana me tienes que permitir que te invite a desayunar.

- Vale, de acuerdo. Además es sábado, así que te puedo enseñar el barrio.

- Sí, me encantaría.

Ella cogió su chaqueta, cerró su casa y nos dirigimos a la mía. Entramos, y nos sentamos en la cocina. La comida se hizo en pocos minutos, cenamos y charlamos durante largo rato.

- Muchas gracias por la cena Kenshin, te ayudaré a quitar y fregar los platos.

- No te molestes Kaoru, debes de estar cansada. Siéntate en el sofá mientras yo termino de arreglar la cocina.

- Pero…

- Ni peros, ni nada. Ahora estás en mi casa. No te preocupes, ve a sentarte y ahora voy yo y te acompaño.

- De acuerdo.

Ella se dirigió al salón y yo me quedé arreglando la cocina. Al terminar me dirigí al salón, y cuando la vi a ella en el sofá, me quedé extasiado mirándola. Se había quedado dormida, con una expresión alegre, pero cansada. Me daba mucha pena despertarla, así que la cogí con sumo cuidado para no despertarla y la llevé a mi cuarto en el piso de arriba. La recosté en mi cama y le puse una manta por encima, porque la noche era fresca y cogería frío. Yo cogí una almohada y una manta, me fui al salón y me acosté en el sofá. Tardé un poco en dormirme, pero al final el cansancio pudo conmigo.

Sueño

Era una noche sin luna, todo estaba oscuro, solo se apreciaba levemente el reflejo y el rumor del lago en la lejanía. Allí en la orilla del lago, había una niña de apenas unos 5 años de edad. Estaba sola y estaba triste. De repente, de entre los árboles, apareció un niño de la misma edad. Se paró al lado de la niña y se puso a mirar el lago. Después de un rato en silencio contemplando el lago, el niño y la niña se giraron y se encontraron uno frente al otro, mirándose fijamente a la cara.

- Mañana debo marcharme, no sé si algún día volveré. Pero quería despedirme de ti. Gracias por confiar en mí.

- No quiero que te vayas, no quiero quedarme sola. Por favor, no me dejes.

- No puedo hacer nada, ojalá no tuviera que irme. No quiero separarme de ti.

- Por favor, quédate.

De repente, el niño se acercó a la niña y la abrazó fuertemente. La niña se quedó sorprendida, estrechada entre sus brazos. De pronto empezaron a aparecer luciérnagas rodeándolos a los dos.

- Yo tampoco quiero alejarme de tu lado, te prometo que nunca me olvidaré de ti.

- Yo nunca podré olvidarte.- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Ahora debo irme. Adios.- dijo él alejándose.

- Ken… shin…- ella ya no pudo retener más las lágrimas. Se arrodilló y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.- Kenshin… adios.

- Adios Kaoru. Dijo él desde la lejanía.

La niña se quedó arrodillada llorando. Las luciérnagas desaparecieron mientras él se alejaba. La niña volvió a quedarse sola, en la oscuridad de la noche, a la orilla del lago. Cuando el niño estuvo seguro de que con la oscuridad nadie lo vería, se paró en seco. Se llevó las manos a la cara y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

- Prometo que nunca te olvidaré… Algún día volveré… y no descansaré hasta volver a verte… te volveré a ver en el mismo lugar… en el cual nos despedimos. Cuando te vuelva a ver… prometo… prometo que no volveré a separarme de ti.


	4. conociendonos, sentimientos que florecen

UNA PROMESA DE AMOR ETERNO

4. Conociéndonos, sentimientos que florecen.

Los rayos del Sol empezaron a entrar en la habitación. Varios de ellos me dieron en la cara haciendo que me despertara. Cuando abrí los ojos, noté que la habitación estaba algo cambiada, pero como no estaba muy despierta, no le di mucha importancia. Me incorporé y entonces noté que aún tenía puesta la ropa de ayer y estaba tapada con una manta. Entonces lo recordé: ¡Me había quedado dormida en el sofá mientras esperaba a Kenshin! ¡Había pasado la noche en casa de Kenshin! Pero… ¿Dónde estaba Kenshin?

Me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación. Bajé las escaleras y me dirigía a la cocina cuando me percaté de que había alguien en el sofá del salón. Me acerqué cuidadosamente para no hacer ruido. Asomé la cabeza por encima del sofá y lo que vi me dejó sorprendida. Allí, durmiendo apaciblemente estaba Kenshin, aún con al ropa del día anterior y tapado con una manta. Su rostro se veía realmente hermoso mientras dormía, y con esa sonrisa estaba aún más mono. De repente, su rostro se entristeció y de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas.

- Prometo… que nunca te olvidaré.- dijo entre sollozos.

Esas palabras me resultaban familiares, pero no recordaba dónde las había oído. Me acerqué a él y con mis manos le limpié las lágrimas con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo. Daba mucha pena que se despertase, pero él debió notar como le secaba las lágrimas y se despertó. Me miró a la cara y me dijo:

- Buenos días Kaoru.- y me dedicó una sonrisa verdaderamente hermosa y llena de ternura.

- Buenos días- dije- siento haberte hecho dormir en el sofá. Debiste haberme despertado, así tú habrías podido dormir en tu cama.- y bajé la cabeza.

- No importa, además cuando te vi ahí dormida, estabas tan mona que me daba pena despertarte. Por eso te llevé a mi cuarto. Te puse una manta por encima porque hacía frío. ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Pasaste frío?

- Sí, muy bien, pero tú…- y volví a retirar la vista de su cara.

- No te preocupes, no se duerme tan mal. Bueno, ¿qué te parece si nos cambiamos de ropa y te enseño el barrio?

- Me encantaría… pero no hemos desayunado. ¡Ah! Ya sé… podemos desayunar fuera, en un bar que tú conozcas. ¡Ah! Invito yo, y no repliques.

- Pero…

- No…, me has ayudado con la mudanza, me invitas a cenar y me permites dormir en tu cuarto, en lo menos que puedo hacer. Además, me vas a enseñar el barrio, y seguro que tienes cosas que hacer.

- No tengo nada que hacer, pero si insistes, de acuerdo tú invitas.

- Bien, son las 8:30… a las 9:00 en la puerta de mi casa, ¿te parece bien?

- Vale.

Estaba abriendo la puerta para irme a mi casa cuando…

- Kenshin… gracias por tu ayuda… y por dejarme dormir en tu casa…

- De nada mujer.- y me sonrió

Salí de su casa y entré en la mía. Al entrar en ella casi no la reconocía. No había ninguna caja por desempaquetar y estaba todo bastante limpio. Pensé que como ayer estuvimos de arriba abajo y con el cansancio, no me había dado cuenta de cómo había quedado la casa. Subí a mi cuarto y escogí la ropa que me iba a poner: unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta azul. La dejé encima de la cama y me dirigí al baño para ducharme. Me duché tranquilamente, me sequé el pelo y me vestí. Cogí mi chaqueta azul y mi bolso y salí por la puerta.

Al salir, Kenshin ya estaba esperándome en la puerta.

- ¡Kenshin!- lo llamé

Él se giró, me miró con sus ojos violetas y me sonrió.

- ¡Qué guapa estás Kaoru!

- ¡Eh!... bueno… gracias- dije sonrojada

- Tú también estás muy guapo

- ¿Yo? Venga ya… ¿en serio?- dijo y bajó la cabeza- gracias.

- Bueno y… ¿a qué sitio vamos a desayunar?

- Bueno… podemos ir al Hakano, y así te presento a Tae y a Tsubame

- Vale… pues entonces… en marcha.

Empezamos a caminar calle arriba. Por cada calle que pasábamos, Kenshin me iba diciendo las distintas cosas que había. Al girar a la derecha en la última calle, nos paramos en seco.

- Ya hemos llegado, ésto es el Hakano.

Entramos en él y nos sentamos en una mesa. Una chica se acercó a nosotros, me miró primero a mí, y luego a Kenshin.

- Vaya Kenshin… hacía tiempo que no venías por aquí, y bueno… ¿no me vas a presentar a tu novia?

- ¡Eh! Para el carro Tae, ella no es mi novia. Tae, te presento a Kaoru Kamiya, es mi nueva vecina y mi amiga. Kaoru, está es Tae Saitou.

- Mucho gusto- dije dándole la mano.

- El gusto es mío. Y… ¿qué os trae por aquí?

- Kenshin me está enseñando el barrio- dije mirándola con una sonrisa.

- Vaya Kenshin… no conocía ésa parte tuya. Bueno y… ¿qué os pongo?

- Mm… no sé, tú que dices Kenshin?

- Ponnos dos desayunos de la casa.

- Marchando.

Tae se metió en la cocina y nos quedamos los dos mirándonos a la cara. Cada vez que lo miraba a la cara, sus ojos violetas me hipnotizaban.

De pronto, desde la puerta de al lado de la cocina se escucha:

- ¡¡Tío Kenshin, tío Kenshin!

Yo me giro y veo a una niña de unos 7 años de edad tirándose encima de Kenshin y dándole un beso en la mejilla. La niña tenía el pelo castaño clarito y uno ojos marrones oscuros, casi negros, pero la expresión de su cara era inocente.

- Vaya Tsubame, que grande estás- dijo mientras le sonreía y le daba un beso en la frente.

- Tío Kenshin, ¿por qué no has venido en tanto tiempo? Yo quería jugar contigo.

- No he tenido tiempo Tsubame, pero quiero presentarte a alguien.- le da la vuelta a la niña y la pone mirándome.- ésta es Kaoru, una amiga mía, anda salúdala.

- Hola, me llamo Tsubame Saitou, encantada.- y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- El gusto es mío Tsubame.

- Y dime Tsubame, ¿cómo te va en el colegio?

- Muy bien tío Kenshin, tengo un compañero nuevo, se llama Yahiko Myoyin. Es un poco rebelde, pero consigue hacerme reir.

De repente, se escucha desde la cocina:

- ¿Tsubame? ¿Tsubame? ¿Puedes venir?

- Ya voy mamá. Bueno tengo que irme, mamá me llama. Adios tío Kenshin, adios Kaoru- y se marchó hacia la cocina.

- Es un encanto de niña, tienes una sobrina encantadora.

- No es mi sobrina, solo que Hajime y yo hemos sido amigos desde siempre, y cuando Tsubame nació, él quiso que yo fuera su tío, porque me consideraba como su hermano pequeño. Además la niña es igualita a su madre, con el pelo castaño claro y es amabilidad por naturaleza, pero los ojos son de su padre, marrones casi negros.

- ¡Am! Vaya… pero aún así, tú la quieres mucho.

- ¿Y quién no podría quererla?

De repente, de la cocina salieron Tae y Tsubame, con platos en las manos. Se acercaron a nuestra mesa y nos dejaron los platos.

- ¡Que aproveche!- dijeron y se marcharon.

- ¡Que buena pinta tiene todo!- dije

- Pues veras que rico sabe- me dijo él.

Una vez habíamos acabado de desayunar, nos levantamos y yo pagué la cuenta, como le había prometido.

Ya habíamos salido cuando…

- ¡Himura! ¿Ya te ibas sin saludarme?- nos giramos y vimos a un hombre alto, de pelo negro y ojos negros también.

- ¡Oh! Venga, después de tantos años y aún sigues llamándome Himura, Saitou.

- Jeje, nunca cambiarás- dejó de mirar a Kenshin y me miró a mí.

- Y... ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiga?

- Claro… Kaoru, éste es Hajime Saitou, el padre de Tsubame. Saitou, ésta es Kaoru Kamiya, mi nueva vecina y mi amiga.

- Mucho gusto señor Saitou- le dije dándole la mano.

- El gusto es mío señorita Kaoru. Bueno… será mejor que me vaya, estoy de servicio. Adios señorita, nos vemos Himura- y le guiñó un ojo.

- Saitou es oficial de policía… no le gusta estar fuera de casa, aunque no le parezca, es muy sobre protector… por eso cuando esta de servicio, siempre procura pasar por aquí… bueno, ¿continuamos con la visita?- me dijo

- Claro- y empezamos a andar.

Me enseñó donde estaba el supermercado, la librería, el gimnasio, la parada del autobús, la estación de trenes,… y en la última calle, giramos a la izquierda, y se paró delante de un edificio grande.

- Y ésta es mi Universidad.

Yo leí el cartel en el cual ponía "Universidad Lawfull"

- ¡Anda! Pero si es la misma en donde yo me he matriculado, no sabía que estuviera tan cerca.- la verdad… me alegro de que sea la misma en la estudia Kenshin,

- ¡¿Si? ¡Que alegría! Entonces podemos irnos juntos desde casa. Y dime… ¿Qué es lo que estudias?

- Yo, Magisterio de Ciencias… ¿y tu?

- Biología avanzada, pero cuando termine quiero hacer un doctorado como mi primo Aoshi y Megumi.

- ¡Ah! Veo que eres muy aplicado, y dime… ¿por qué escogiste Biología?

- Porque quiero poder salvar vidas, y con la carrera de Biología puedo estudiar las enfermedades que por ahora no tienen cura… o, si hay algún brote de una enfermedad, pero ha mutado… puedo intentar encontrar una cura. Y tu… ¿por qué Magisterio?

- Porque me encantan los niños. Aunque no tengo hermanos, me llevo muy bien con los niños.

- Bueno… pues veo que estarás en la clase con Tomoe. Creo que te caerá muy bien. También te juntarás con Megumi y Aoshi en varias asignaturas y conmigo en Matemáticas, Física y Biología. Si tienes alguna duda, no tienes más que decírmelo, te ayudaré con mucho gusto.- y me sonrió.

- Gracias Kenshin… tendrás que presentarme a todos tus amigos, porque yo solo te conozco a ti- y le devolví la sonrisa.

- Bueno… será mejor que volvamos, ya es casi la hora de comer. Por cierto… Kaoru, ¿ya tienes pensado que vas a comer?

- Si… había decidido pasar por el supermercado y comprar algo para preparar.

- No… Kaoru, déjame que ésta vez sea yo quien cocine. Vamos al supermercado, compramos algo… pero yo cocino.

- No puedo aceptarlo… sería demasiado.

- No… además, así te compenso por haberme invitado.

- Pero yo…

- No importa, venga vamos, yo cocino.

- Bueno… pero el lunes cuando vengamos… te invito yo a comer… y cocino yo.

- Está bien… pero hoy invito yo.

- Si… vamos… tengo ganas de probar lo que preparas.

Nos pusimos en marcha hacia el supermercado. Allí… Kenshin compró lo necesario para preparar curry, y yo compré fideos y un poco de sopa de miso para la noche.

Al llegar a casa, yo dejé la compra en la cocina y me dirigí a casa de Kenshin. Cuando llegué, Kenshin estaba en la cocina preparando arroz con curry y un poco de pescado al vapor. Estaba muy mono en esa escena. La comida se hizo en poco tiempo, y empezamos a comer. Estaba todo buenísimo… Kenshin era un buen cocinero.

- Estaba todo riquísimo Kenshin- dije retirando mi plato de la mesa y poniéndolo en el fregadero.

- Gracias, me alegro de que te gustara. No te molestes, ya lo recojo yo- dijo mientras retiraba su plato de la mesa.

- No… ayer no me dejaste ayudarte… así que hoy no me quedo mirando- dije con cara seria.

- Bueno… si te pones así.

Entre los dos fregamos y secamos los platos. Eran las 3:30 cuando yo salía de su casa.

- Gracias Kenshin, ha sido un día maravilloso.

- De nada Kaoru, si necesitas algo… ya sabes donde estoy.

- Si… gracias- y por impulso le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui a mi casa- Hasta mañana Kenshin.

- Hasta mañana Kaoru.

N.A: Lo siento por no haber dejado notas en los otros capitulos, pero es que no sabia como iba lo de subir capitulos. Una aclaracion en los capitulos impares, los pensamientos son de Kenshin, y en los pares de Kaoru. Espero que les guste la historia. Por favor diganme que les parecio.


	5. Entrenamiento, los sueños te delatan

UNA PROMESA DE AMOR ETERNO

5. Entrenamiento, los sueños te delatan.

Me llevé la mano a la mejilla donde me había besado y me quedé así durante un rato, con la mano en la mejilla, los ojos abiertos a más no poder de la sorpresa y un poco sonrojado. ¡Me había dado un beso! Ella… Kaoru… ¡Me había dado un beso en la mejilla!

Me habría quedado allí todo el día, de no haber sido porque el ruido del claxon de un coche que paró en la puerta de mi casa, me sacó de mi trance

- ¡Himura! Katsura te llama, sube al coche y coge tu katana.

- Si… ya voy… ya me avisó Saitou.

Entre en mi casa, subí las escaleras y llegué a mi cuarto. Entré y me dirigí al armario. Lo abrí y quité una de las tablas… allí estaba mi katana. Era un sakabattou, una espada de filo invertido, pero también decidí coger mi wakisaki, un espada normal.

Con la sakabattou, al tener el filo invertido, puedo atacar a los puntos débiles del enemigo sin dañarlos o llegar a matarlos, así luego les sacamos información. Solo los mató si katsura me lo ordena.

Me colgué la wakisaki del hombro y la recosté en mi espalda, la sakabattou me la puse en el cinturón y me dirigí al coche. Subí a él y allí se encontraba Okita. Me puso al tanto de lo que tenía que hacer durante la tarde y durante la noche. El coche me dejó en el Horeky, que era la sede de los Oni. (Si, ya lo se… es mucho lío… pero sino la historia no sigue)

Los Oni es una organización secreta que se encarga de la investigación, captura y ejecución de los hombres más peligrosos que rendaban por las ciudades. Ayudamos a la policía y tenemos hombres allí. Saitou es nuestro corresponsal en la policía de esta ciudad. Mi primo Aoshi, Sano y Soujiro también pertenecen a los Oni.

El Horeky es una urbanización donde nos reunimos los Oni para entrenar y recibir órdenes, también podemos pedir información allí. Está oculta en un espeso bosque, detrás de la ciudad. Entré y me encontré con Aoshi, mis instrucciones de la tarde eran entrenar con Aoshi, Sano y Soujiro.

- Por fin primito, ¿que te retrasó?

- Nada Aoshi… empecemos- dije con cara seria.

- Mm… veo que estás listo, tus ojos dorados lo dicen todo. Bienvenido Battousai.

- Cállate y defiéndete o acabarás mal- dije corriendo hacia él y desenvainando mi sakabattou. Aoshi desenfundó sus kodashis y paró mi golpe.

- Sigues igual de impulsivo que siempre, en ese caso que no se hable más- dijo respondiendo a mi golpe con otro, que yo paré sin esfuerzo- ¡Técnica de la danza de las espadas!

Esta técnica consiste en aprovechar la velocidad de ejecutante y lo corta que son las kodashis. Crea la ilusión de ver al mismo tipo en muchos sitios haciendo un círculo alrededor tuya, pero en realidad el ejecutante se mueve tan rápido que parece que está en muchos sitios a la vez. (Espero que este bien hecha la descripción)

Yo cerré los ojos, bajé mi espada y agudicé mis oídos. Así podría escuchar el sonido que hacen las kodashis al cortar el aire.

Cuando lo escuché, estaba muy cerca de mí y apunto de alcanzarme, pero salté antes de que me diera. Del saltó me coloqué encima de Aoshi.

- ¡Técnica Hiten Mitsurugi, pluma del dragón!- le di con mi espada en la cabeza, de modo que no pudiera moverse debido al dolor- ahora no podrás moverte tan rápido.

- No cantes victoria primito- cogió sus kodashis y empezó a correr hacia mí- ¡Técnica del doble manejo de las kodashis, los filos cruzados del estilo Oniwabanshu!- esa estocada me venía de yeno, pero logré apartarme, no obstante, me hizo un corte en el brazo.

- No está mal Aoshi, pero olvidaste una cosa- corrí y por la expresión de Aoshi, él creía que había desaparecido. Al momento, Aoshi estaba siendo golpeado repetidamente por todo el cuerpo- ¡Técnica Hiten Mitsurugi, escamas del dragón!

Aoshi calló al suelo y soltó las kodashis. Yo guardé mi espada en la vaina y me acerqué a Aoshi.

- Veo que sigues entrenando duro, Okashira del estilo Oniwabanshu. Esta vez conseguiste herirme con esa técnica- dije mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse y a apoyarse en mi hombro.

- ¡Oh! Vaya… me has hecho un cumplido. Ya vuelves el Kenshin Himura que yo conozco. Además, tus ojos se han vuelto violetas- y me sonrió.

- Y tú me has sonreído, eso es nuevo.

Lo llevé a la enfermería y se acostó en la cama. A mí me vendaron la herida. Volví al lugar de entrenamiento y allí me estaba esperando Soujiro. Se dio la vuelta y me saludó con una sonrisa.

- Hola Kenshin, ¿ya terminaste con Aoshi?- y miró mi brazo- vaya… veo que su técnica te pilló algo desprevenido.

- Ay… Soujiro, deberías estar preocupado de que puedas acabar como Aoshi- lo miré serio.

- ¡Oh! Entiendo… ahora eres Battousai, tus ojos son dorados. Bueno… comencemos- desenvainó su espada y corrió hacia mí.

- Estoy de acuerdo- desenvainé la mía y paré su golpe. Lo eché hacia atrás y corrí hacia él. Paró mi golpe vertical y mi estocada lateral. Me contraatacó con un corte horizontal que también esquivé.

- Así no podemos seguir. ¿Qué te parece si lo decidimos a battoujitsu?- le pregunté mi katana.

- Estoy de acuerdo- y envainó su espada.

Nos colocamos en posición de técnica Battou. Desenfundando la espada rápidamente se puede doblar, incluso triplicar la velocidad del ataque. Así, se puede ganar al adversario con un solo golpe, sin darle la menor opción a actuar.

- No eres consciente Battousai.

- No me subestimes- y desenfundé la espada para darle una estocada en el pecho, que fue parada por su espada.

- ¡Ja! Te esquivé.

- ¿Eso crees? ¡Técnica Hiten Mitsurugi, estallido del dragón!- y Soujiro cayó al suelo.

- Buena combinación… técnica de Battou y estallido del dragón del estilo Hiten Mitsurugi.

- Te dije que no me subestimases. La técnica de Battou requiere un único golpe, después del golpe, el que la utiliza queda indefenso. Sé que es muy peligrosa para mí, ya que se falló, pondré en peligro mi vida. Además, debido a que mi espada es una sakabattou, no puedo acelerar el desenvaine y el movimiento. Calculaste bien eso, pero no calculaste que poseo una velocidad sobrehumana y un total dominio de todas las variantes y combinaciones de esta técnica, de ahí el origen de mi nombre.

- Himura… eres increíble.

- No te desanimes Soujiro, has mejorado mucho. Esta vez has conseguido parar mi estocada Battou.

- Gracias por los halagos… viniendo de ti, suena extraño… ¿Quién o que a conseguido cambiarte?

- Soujiro…deliras. Creo que te he golpeado demasiado fuerte. Te llevaré a la enfermería.

Me cargué a Soujiro a la espalda y lo llevé a la enfermería.

- Aoshi, te traigo compañía- dije mientras recostaba a Soujiro en la cama de al lado de Aoshi.

- Vaya Soujiro… esta vez creo que has durado más que la otra y… no has salido tan mal parado.

- Si… lo que pasa es que lo había subestimado demasiado, pero… me ha halagado.

- ¿Si? Eso es un triunfo viniendo de Himura.

- Si… con eso… ya me contento por hoy con el entrenamiento.

- Bueno chicos… yo os dejo… es la hora- y salí de la habitación.

- Oye Soujiro… ¿has visto que le cambian con más facilidad los ojos que antes?

- Si que es verdad… ¿a que se deberá? o ¿a quién?

- Creo que Himura por fin encontró la felicidad. Ojalá ella lo acepte, sino… no creo que sobreviva, ni él… ni nosotros.

- Si… nadie más que Kenshin se merece ser feliz.

Escuché la conversación y me alegré de tener tan buenos amigos. Al salir me encontré con Sanosuke.

- ¡Ey! ¿Hoy no entrenas conmigo?

- Lo siento… con Aoshi y Soujiro se me fue el tiempo y ahora tengo una misión. Si quieres verlos… están en la enfermería.

- ¡Madre mía! ¿Tan mal los dejaste?

- A Aoshi con una contusión en la cabeza, y a Soujiro con un fuerte dolor abdominal. Bueno me voy. Nos vemos mañana en el gimnasio… si vas.

- Si, pero llegaré un poco más tarde. Adios… Battousai- y salí del Horeky en dirección al Akabeko, que era donde vivía mi misión: Kihen Hiruma. Era un traficante de opio, que había quedado impune por falta de pruebas.

Llegué al Akabeko y allí estaba él, vendiendo opio sin importarle la gente que muere… solo le importaba su dinero. Me acerqué.

- Kihen Hiruma, he venido a por ti.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? Sal cobarde.

Me puse debajo de una farola y me vió, la cara le cambió por completo.

- Battousai… no puedes hacerme nada, he sido declarado inocente por el juez.

- Pero yo no creo lo mismo. ¡Técnica Hiten Mitsurugi, escamas del dragón!- desenvainé mi espada y al momento, Kihen era golpeado repetidamente por todo el cuerpo.

De repente, una sombra salió corriendo de detrás de una farola. Corrí detrás de él, pero al torcer en la esquina, lo perdí.

- Rayos… se me escapó.

Cogí el móvil y llamé a Saitou para que viniera a recogerlo. Me quedé hasta que llegó y luego me fui a casa. Entré, me di una ducha, me puse el pijama y me desplomé en la cama. Me dormí enseguida.

Sueño

Me encontraba paseando de noche por la calle. Llevaba mi espada colgando del cinturón. Al girar en la esquina vi a Kaoru. Fui a llamarla cuando de la oscuridad, un hombre salió y la cogió. Me sorprendí, pero enseguida empecé a correr detrás de él.

- ¡Detente miserable! ¡Suéltala y no te ocurrirá nada!- dije muy enfadado.

Él se paró, se giró y le puso a Kaoru un cuchillo en el cuello.

- ¿Quién lo dice? Será mejor que no hagas nada sino quieres que ella acabe mal- dijo acercándole el cuchillo más a Kaoru.

Yo me puse furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso a Kaoru? ¿Quién se creía que era? No le perdonaré por haberle hecho eso a "mi Kaoru".

- ¡Pagarás por esto maldito!- desenvainé mi espada y corrí hacia él- ¡Técnica Hiten Mitsurugi, pluma del dragón!- salté encima de su cabeza y le di un golpe en ella.

Al momento él soltó el cuchillo y calló al suelo con los ojos en blanco. Kaoru calló al suelo de rodillas, con la mirada fija en mí. Me acerqué a ella mientras guardaba mi sakabattou. Me arrodillé y le dije:

- ¿Kaoru…? ¿Kaoru…? ¿Estás bien? Soy yo… Kenshin. ¿Ese miserable te hizo algo?- le puse las manos en los hombros para tranquilizarla.

- Kenshin… Kenshin…- se echó encima de mí y me abrazó- tranquilo… estoy bien… pero tenía mucho miedo… Tenía miedo de no volver a verte.

Esas palabras recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

- Kenshin… gracias por salvarme- la retiré de mí para poder mirarla a los ojos.

- Kaoru… no tienes que agradecerme nada… nunca dejaría que te ocurriera nada. Si algo te ocurriese… yo me moriría… porque… porque… -me puse rojo y bajé la cabeza- …porque tú eres la persona más importante para mí y la que más quiero. Te amo.

De repente algo húmedo me mojó el pantalón. Levanté la cabeza y vi que ella estaba llorando. Levanté las manos hasta llevarlas a su rostro y limpiarle las lágrimas. Pero cuando fui a retirarlas, ella me cogió una y me miró a los ojos.

- Kenshin… yo… yo también… te amo… desde el primer momento en que te vi. Por favor… déjame estar a tu lado… quiero estar junto a ti.

- Kaoru… yo tampoco puedo estar sin ti.

Lentamente, unimos nuestros labios en un beso tierno, pero lleno del amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Fin del sueño


	6. Familia, sueños reveladores

UNA PROMESA DE AMOR ETERNO

6. Familia, sueños reveladores.

Entré en mi casa y me quedé apoyada en la puerta. ¡Le había dado un beso el la mejilla a Kenshin! La verdad… es que era bastante guapo y muy amable. Me gustaría poder estar siempre junto a él… ¡¿Pero que estaba diciendo! ¡A mi no me gustaba Kenshin…! ¿o si?... De repente unos golpes me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Quién es?

- Kaoru, soy Misao. Habré rápido… que tengo que contarte algo increíble.

Abrí la puerta y la dejé pasar. Debía de haber venido corriendo, porque estaba muy acalorada. Le dije que pasara al salón y yo le serví un vaso de agua.

- Que bien te ha quedado el salón.

- Gracias… pero mérito también es de Kenshin. Bueno y… ¿que es eso tan increíble?

- ¡Ah si! Bueno… te acuerdas del chico que me gusta… Aoshi Shinomori. Pues resulta que ayer cuando volví a la Universidad, le pedí que si podía ayudarme con un trabajo que tenía que presentar. Él me dijo que si, así que quedamos hoy a las 11:00 en la Biblioteca. Fue muy amble conmigo, me lo explicó muy todo. Cuando salimos, él me preguntó si tenía algo que hacer mañana. Yo le dije que no y… y…- se paró y calló de repente.

- ¿Y…? Venga… ¡suéltalo ya!

- Y me pidió que se salía con él a dar un paseo. Kaoru… ¡me pidió una cita!

- ¡Ua! Eso es fantástico Misao.

- Si… oye su primo es muy apuesto, tal vez si lo conoces… te guste. Es pelirrojo, con el pelo largo y siempre recogido con una cola baja- yo me sorprendí cuando dijo su color de pelo… y que además era largo y cogido con una cola. ¿Y si era Kenshin?

- Y… ¿Cómo se llama?

- Se llama… Kenshin Himura

- ¡Eeeehhhh! Pero si él es mi vecino… entonces el Aoshi del que me habló antes… es el chico que te gusta a ti.

- Entonces… el Kenshin del que tú me hablaste ayer… es el primo de Aoshi. Ya decía yo que me sonaba su nombre… pero como no caigo en ninguna clase con él, no estoy acostumbrada a escuchar su nombre. Bueno… el lunes me lo presentas… y nosotros te presentamos a los demás.

- Si… de acuerdo… a ver si nos llevamos todos bien…

- Si… oye, ¿Por qué no te vienes de compras conmigo…? si no tienes nada que hacer.

- ¡Claro! Cojo la chaqueta y nos vamos.

Misao me llevó por calles contiguas a las que me había llevado Kenshin. Pasamos por la calle Akabeko, que era donde estaba el gimnasio Oritawa. Le dije a Misao que esperara un momento, que iba a apuntarme para seguir practicando mi estilo. Yo practicaba el estilo Kamiya Kashin Ryu. Mi padre era el que lo inventó y por tanto el maestro. Yo era maestro ayudante, y estaba entrenándome para obtener el título de maestro. Me apunté y así podría venir cuando quisiera para entrenar.

Pasamos por un montón de tiendas de ropa y compramos un montón de conjuntos. Eran las 8:00 de la tarde cuando llegamos a mi casa. Solté las bolsas en mi cuarto y me disponía a despedirme de Misao… cuando su móvil sonó.

- ¿Si?... ¡Ah! Mamá... ya voy para casa... ¿Qué donde estoy?... Estoy en la casa de la prima Kaoru... ¿Qué?... ¿De verdad?... Si, ya se lo digo... Adios...- guardó el móvil en el bolso.

- ¿Era la tía?

- Si… dice que si te vienes a cenar a casa con nosotros. Hace mucho que no te ve.

- Bueno… si no es molestia. La verdad es que tengo ganas de volver a verla.

- Pues no se hable más… vamos.

El Distrito Tomoeda no quedaba muy lejos, llegamos en 15 minutos. Misao abrió y al momento un niño de unos 7 años saltó sobre Misao.

- ¡Hermanita! ¡Hermanita! Tardaste mucho… prometiste jugar conmigo.

- ¡Ay! Lo siento Yutaro, pero… es que… he estado acompañando a la prima Kaoru por el vecindario.- el chico se apartó de Misao y se tiró encima mía dándome un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Prima Kaoru! Tenía ganas de conocerte. Yo soy Yutaro… tu primo pequeño. Misao me dijo que cuando nuestra familia se mudó, ella tenía 5 años, y yo no nací hasta 8 años después. Así que esta es la primera vez que nos vemos.

- Mucho gusto Yutaro, bueno… ¿puedo llamarte primito?

- ¡Claro primita!

- Eres muy simpático Yutaro.

- Gracias… tú también Kaoru.

De repente desde dentro de la casa se escucha…

- ¿Yutaro? ¿Han llegado ya Misao y Kaoru?

- Si mamá, ya estamos aquí- dijo Misao cerrando la puerta- Pasa Kaoru… estás en tu casa. Voy a dejar las cosas en mi cuarto. Yutaro… leva a Kaoru al salón y ayuda a poner la mesa.

- Si hermana. Vamos Kaoru- y me cogió de la mano llevándome hacia dentro.

Entramos en el salón y él me dijo que me sentara en el sofá. Luego, él estuvo entrando y saliendo de la cocina, mientras traía las cosas y las iba colocando en la mesa. De pronto la puerta de la cocina se abrió y salió una mujer.

- ¡Kaoru!

- ¡Tía!- y nos dimos un abrazo.

- Cuanto tiempo, mi niña… te veo muy bien… y dime, ¿Cómo te va?

- Muy bien tía. Ya me he adaptado.

- Cuanto me alegro… ¿y tus padres?

- Bien… están bien…- mentí a propósito para no preocuparlos.

Entonces, Misao bajó las escaleras y entró en el salón.

- ¿Has visto que bien está Kaoru?

- Si… es verdad. Pero bueno… id sentándose, que ahora aviso a papá.

Yutaro se sentó a un lado mía y Misao en el otro lado. De repente se abrió la puerta y entró un hombre. Se sorprendió de verme.

- ¡Kaoru! ¡Que sorpresa!

- ¡Tío! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

- Si… a ti se te ve muy bien.

- Gracias…

- Bueno… vamos a comer- dijo mi tía poniendo la comida sobre la mesa.

La comida transcurrió muy entretenida. Estuvimos hablando de lo que había pasado después de mudarse ellos.

- Oye… Yutaro… ¿en que colegio estudias?

- Estudio 2º curso en el colegio Ichiro.

- Entonces… ¿tu estás en la clase de Tsubame Saitou?- pregunté cuando dijo el nombre de su colegio. Kenshin me dijo que ese era el colegio donde ella estudiaba.

- Si… ella es compañera mía y mi mejor amiga. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, prima? ¿Acaso la conoces?

- Si que la conozco Yutaro. Es la sobrina de Kenshin. Es una niña encantadora.

- Si que lo es. Es muy amable y simpática.

Terminamos de cenar y Misao y yo nos pusimos a jugar con Yutaro. Eran cerca de las 22:30 cuando me fui a mi casa. Yutaro no quería que me fuera, pero al final se quedó dormido y aproveché y me fui.

Llegué a mi casa, subí a mi cuarto, me puse el pijama y me tiré a la cama. Estaba tan cansada que me dormí enseguida. Pero el lo último que pensé antes de dormirme fue en Kenshin.

Sueño

Me encontraba paseando por la calle, era de noche y no había nadie por la calle. Giré en una esquina y seguí caminando cuando de repente, desde la oscuridad salió un hombre y me agarró. Yo quise gritar, pero él me tapó la boca con la mano. De repente una voz familiar hizo que se detuviera.

- ¡Detente miserable! ¡Suéltala y no te ocurrirá nada!

El hombre se giró y me puso un cuchillo en el cuello. Me daba miedo, pero cuando vi a la persona que había gritado, me quedé sorprendida… y más tranquila. ¡Era Kenshin! ¡Kenshin estaba ahí intentando salvarme!

- ¿Quién lo dice? Será mejor que no hagas nada sino quieres que ella acabe mal.- dijo y me acercó más el cuchillo. Yo quise gritar su nombre, pero el cuchillo me lo impedía.

- ¡Pagarás por esto maldito!- dijo. Yo estaba mirándole a los ojos y de repente… ¡sus ojos cambiaron de color! Ya no eran ojos violetas llenos de ternura… ahora eran de color dorado y llenos de ira. Desenvainó la espada que llevaba y corrió hacia el hombre- ¡Técnica Hiten Mitsurugi, pluma del dragón!- saltó encima de la cabeza del hombre y le dio un golpe.

Al momento, él soltó el cuchillo y calló al suelo. Yo del susto me caí de rodillas al suelo, mirando a Kenshin. Kenshin se acercó a mí mientras guardaba su espada. Se arrodilló enfrente de mí y me dijo.

- ¿Kaoru…? ¿Kaoru…? ¿Estás bien? Soy yo… Kenshin… ¿Ese miserable te hizo algo?- me puso las manos en los hombros

- Kenshin… Kenshin…- me eché encima de él abrazándolo- tranquilo… estoy bien… pero tenía mucho miedo… Tenía miedo de no volver a verte.

Él me devolvió el abrazo.

- Kenshin… gracias por salvarme- él me retiró para poder mirarme a los ojos.

- Kaoru… no tienes que agradecerme nada… nunca dejaría que te ocurriera nada… Si algo te ocurriese… yo me moriría porque… porque…- de repente se puso tan rojo, que el color de su cara competía con el de su pelo y bajó la cabeza.- porque tú eres la persona más importante para mí y la que más quiero… Te amo.

Yo me quedé paralizada, pero reaccioné al momento y empecé a llorar. ¡Él me amaba! ¡Me había dicho que me amaba! Yo también lo amaba y tenía que decírselo. De repente él se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, levantó la cabeza y me cogió el rostro con las manos. Me limpió las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos. Pero cuando quiso retirarlas, yo le cogí una y lo miré a los ojos.

- Kenshin… yo… yo también… te amo… Desde el primer momento en que te vi. Por favor… déjame estar a tu lado… quiero estar junto a ti.

- Kaoru… yo tampoco puedo estar sin ti.

Lentamente unimos nuestros labios en un beso tierno, pero lleno del amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Fin del sueño

Me desperté sobresaltada. Estaba sudando y el corazón me iba a cien por hora. Gracias a ese sueño había comprendido mis sentimientos. Estaba enamorada de Kenshin. Lo amaba desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Sabía que solo lo conocía desde hacía dos días, pero tenía la sensación de que ya nos conocíamos. Era una sensación tan extraña… cuando estaba con él me sentía segura y protegida. Ne quería separarme de él, y cuando él no estaba… tenía unas ganas locas de verlo. Tenía que verle cuanto antes. Tenía que decirle lo que sentía. Decidido… en cuanto lo viese… se lo diría.

Miré el despertador… marcaba las 9:00. Aún era temprano, pero ya no podía dormirme. Me levanté de la cama, me puse una bata y salí de mi cuarto para ir a la cocina. Bajé las escaleras, puse la televisión y me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme el desayuno. Preparé unas tostadas y un café y me senté a tomármelos cuando una noticia me llamó la atención:

- "Últimas noticias: el traficante Kihen Hiruma fue detenido ayer por la noche. Cuando la policía llegó, éste se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo. Pero cuando en la comisaría despertó, no hacía más que repetir: "Battousai, fue Battousai. Juro que me vengaré". Si, otra vez el misterioso Battousai ha prestado un servicio a la comunidad. ¿Quién será nuestro famoso protector? Aunque también es un asesino… aunque sea a criminales a quienes haya matado, tenían que haber sido juzgados".

Battousai… había escuchado hablar de él en las noticias últimamente. Era un asesino, pero también era nuestro protector. Decidí que iría un rato al gimnasio para entrenar. Cogí mis ropas y mi espada de madera y me puse en camino. Llegué y no había nadie más entrenando. Así pude entrenar mejor.

Al terminar, me duché, dejé mis cosas allí y me dispuse a irme a casa. Por el camino fui pensando en palabras para decirle a Kenshin lo que sentía por él. Tenía que decírselo cuanto antes.

N.A: bueno… hasta aquí el capítulo 6 de "Una promesa de amor eterno" que les pareció. Tengo que decirles que esta historia la escribí hace tiempo, aunque no hubiera sido así, de no haber sido por mis primos, que me "instruyeron" por así decirlo en el manga. Por eso quiero agradecérselo, y a ellos les dedico ésta historia.

Ahora contestaré a los Review

**Misao-21:** como he dicho antes, esta historia ya la tenía escrita, y es un K&K sobre todo, pero no te preocupes que también salen ellos, aunque en un segundo plano. Muchas gracias, tu has sido la primera en mandarme un review. Te lo agradezco mucho, así que a ti te dedico los capítulos 5, 6, 7, 8 y 9.

**Kaerii Ichida:** gracias por leer mi finc. Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como los otros. Por cierto, me gustan mucho tus finc titulados Mr&Ms Himura y también Neko. Estoy deseando saber como acaba este último.

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Kiss


	7. amor en el aire, enfermedad

UNA PROMESA DE AMOR ETERNO

7. Amor en el aire, enfermedad.

Me desperté sobresaltado y sudando. Me llevé la mano al corazón y parecía que se me iba a salir. ¿Cómo había podido ella hacerme cambiar tanto en tan solo dos días? Antes de conocerla, ni siquiera soñaba. Ni cuando conocí a Tomoe me pasó algo así. En el sueño yo le decía a Kaoru que la amaba, y en el fondo de mi corazón, yo sentía algo especial hacia ella… Si, ya era seguro… estaba enamorado de Kaoru, la quería. Aunque solo la conocía desde hacía dos días… me sentía extraño… Tenía la sensación de que ya la nos conocíamos. Cuando no estaba conmigo… quería volver a estar junto a ella. Decidido… tenía que decirle mis sentimientos… cuando la viese se lo diría. Miré el reloj: las 9:00. Decidí irme al gimnasio para entrenar. Me puse el uniforme y cogí mi sakabattou. Bajé, desayuné y me marché hacia el gimnasio.

Al llegar, me acerqué al mostrador. La chica levantó la vista y me vió.

- ¡Oh! Señor Himura… ¿quiere la sala de siempre?

- Si… gracias Tokito… y por favor… ponla en nivel 9.

- ¡Nivel 9! Pero señor…

- Sh… sé lo que hago…

- Está bien. Ya sabe el camino.

- Gracias Tokito… si quieres… puedes informar a Katsura.

- Si… tendré que hacerlo.

Me dirigí hacia la sala de entrenamiento. Tenía que practicar para la exhibición. Según como acabara el entrenamiento, iría a ver al maestro Hiko. Entré y me preparé. De repente… del techo empezaron a verse los láseres… si los tocaba… fin del entrenamiento. Entonces… de las paredes comenzaron a salir todo tipo de trampas. Por supuesto… las esquivé todas, pero una de ellas me dio en el brazo. Aún así pude terminar con el entrenamiento. Salí de la sala y le dije a Tokito que tendría que volver a preparar la sala. Me dirigí a la ducha, me duché y me desinfecté la herida. Me la vendé y me vestí. Cogí el uniforme y la sakabattou. Al salir, me encontré con Sanosuke, e iba acompañado por… ¿Megumi?

- Hola Sano, hola Megumi.

- Hola Kenshin- dijeron a la vez. Entonces me fijé en la herida que Sano tenía en el estómago.

- ¡¡Sano! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Nada… anoche con mi misión… la cosa se complicó y me hirió. No me podía levantar… y justo pasaba Megumi. Me ayudó y me llevó a un hospital, pero tuve que decirle la verdad… Se enfadó un poco conmigo… pero ya lo hemos arreglado.

- Y… bueno Megumi… ¿Qué te ha parecido?

- Al principio me sorprendí un poco… no creí que el tarado éste pudiera hacer algo así… pero luego lo asumí bien… al fin y al cabo… vosotros hacéis lo que la policía no puede. Y no tenéis las manos manchadas de sangre inocente- eso me ha gustado. Ojalá Kaoru… si se enterase… reaccioné de la misma manera. No soportaría que me odiara.

- Bueno… yo me voy con Megumi a pasar la mañana. Venía a decírtelo.

- Pero entonces… ¿por fin te has decidido?- pregunté intrigado

- Si… a partir de hoy… Megumi y yo somos novios.

- De verdad… pero si siempre se están peleando…

- Si… pero eso era para llamar su atención

- Y lo consiguió- se acercó a Sanosuke y le dio y beso.

- Y tú… ¿ya se lo dijiste a ella?

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo te has enterado?- pregunté sorprendido.

- Sabes que a tu primo y a Soujiro no se les escapa nada… y a Katsura menos… nos tiene bien vigilados…

- Pensaba decírselo en cuanto la viera… se lo contaría todo…

- ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido… vi una de las fotos que os sacó Katsura con una de las cámaras de vigilancia de tu casa… y he visto a una chica muy parecida a ella saliendo de este gimnasio ahora mismo.

- Si te refieres a la chica que acabamos de ver salir- intervino Megumi- por la expresión de su cara… iba algo mareada.- yo me puse nervioso. ¿Y si era Kaoru? ¿Y si le pasaba algo?

- Bueno… me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana y os presento a Kaoru.

- Adios Kenshin.

Salí corriendo… por si la veía por el camino. Al girar en una calle la vi… iba caminado cabizbaja.

- ¡¡¡Kao… KAORU!- me alarmé y corrí hacia ella, agarrándola justo antes de que un coche la atropellase.

- Kaoru… Kaoru… ¿en que pensabas?... ¡casi te atropella un coche!- le dije serio. Un poco más tarde y la perdería.

- Ken… ¡¡¡KENSHIN!- ella reaccionó- me… ¡¡me has salvado la vida!- me abrazó y las lágrimas volvieron a mojarme la camiseta- gracias… gracias… desde que llegué no has hecho más que ayudarme… y ahora me proteges y me salvas la vida- ella se separó y me miró a los ojos- Kenshin… gracias…

- Kaoru… nunca dejaría que te pasara nada. ¿En que ibas pensando?

Ella se sonrojó.

- Pues verás Kenshin… es que desde que te conocí… todo ha cambiado para mí… Desde que te vi… solo pienso en ti… Si no estás conmigo… quiero verte cuanto antes… Contigo me siento tranquila… segura… Lo que intento decirte es que yo… yo…- de repente se desmayó. Yo la agarré antes de que cayera.

- ¡¡KAORU! ¡¡KAORU!- me puse nervioso… le toqué la frente- ¡Está ardiendo! Tiene mucha fiebre… ¿y que hago?

De pronto se escucha una voz desde el final de la calle.

- ¡¡KENSHIN! ¡¡KENSHIN!

Levanté la vista y vi quien era. Aoshi venía corriendo hacia mí, pero no venía solo… una chica venía detrás de él.

- ¡Aoshi! ¡Ven rápido!- grité nervioso.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es esta chica?

- ¡Ah! ¡Kaoru!- dijo la chica con la cara asustada- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¿Acaso la conoces Misao?- dijo Aoshi.

- Si… es mi prima- me sorprendí.

- Ella iba caminado cabizbaja, cuando fui a llamarla, un coche case la atropella. Yo pude agarrarla a tiempo. Entonces ella se desmayó. Está ardiendo de fiebre…

- A ver… déjame que la examine… al fin y al cabo… estudio Medicina.- le tocó la frente y le miró las mejillas- Tiene mucha fiebre… creo que es neumonía. Sino la tratamos y la dejamos descansar… podría empeorar

- ¡Oh no! Por favor Aoshi… haz algo- dijo Misao muy preocupada.

- Llevémosla a casa de Saitou- dije- es la que está más cerca y allí podremos atenderla. Por cierto… y soy Kenshin Himura, el primo de Aoshi y… ¿tú eres?

- Misao Makimachi, la prima de Kaoru.

- Bueno… yo voy a casa de Saitou. Por favor Aoshi, ¿puedes llevar las cosas a mi casa? Y llama a quien tú ya sabes y dile que no me busque.

- Tranquilo… ella lo sabe. Misao es mi novia.

- Me alegro por ti Aoshi… pero ahora me voy. Adios- y salí corriendo en dirección a casa de Saitou.

Toqué en la puerta y me abrió Saitou.

- Himura… ¡que sorpresa!- entonces miró a Kaoru- ¿Eh? ¿No es Kaoru? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Saitou, Kaoru tiene mucha fiebre… ¿podemos atenderla aquí? Sino podría empeorar.

- Eso no se pregunta, pasa.

Entré a la habitación que me dijo Saitou y recosté a Kaoru en la cama. Al momento entraron Saitou y Tae con un barreño de agua fría y varias toallas. Mojé una toalla en el agua y se la puse en la frente.

- Tae… llama al doctor Genzai y dile que venga

- Si cariño…

Yo miré a Saitou con algo más de tranquilidad, pero aún algo asustado.

- Saitou… gracias.

- Venga Kenshin, no me tienes que agradecer… al fin y al cabo ella es muy importante para ti. ¿Y se lo dijiste ya?

- No… iba a hacerlo, pero…

- ¡Oh! Entiendo… Llamaré a la Universidad… si para la noche no ha mejorado, diré que no iréis- que buen amigo tenía.

- Muchísimas gracias Hajime

- De nada Kenshin- y me sonrió (creo que me pasé, el lobo sonriendo)

El doctor llegó acompañado de Aoshi y Misao.

- ¿Cómo está mi prima?- preguntó Misao

- Sigue igual, la fiebre no le ha bajado.

- A ver chicos… dejadme examinarla

El doctor le hizo una revisión

- Chicos… el cansancio y el estrés la han debilitado. Tiene algo de neumonía… pero menos mal que me habéis llamado.

El doctor le puso una inyección.

- Si no hay mejoría, llamadme- y se marchó

Misao se quedó con Kaoru y Aoshi y yo fuimos a por más agua

- Kenshin… deberías decirle la verdad cuanto antes… y no me refiero solo a tus sentimientos… ¿y si el conductor del coche era alguien que quería vengarse de ti?

- Ya lo sé… pero tengo miedo de que me odie.

- No creo que pueda odiarte, según cuenta Misao… se le nota en la cara… dice que su prima habla muy bien de su vecino.

- Bueno… y dime… ¿Cómo es que por fin te decidiste por una chica? Tú, el gran cubito de hielo… el ser más frío de toda la Universidad… La verdad se te notaba algo raro con esa sonrisa.

- Bueno… para ser sincero… ella me gustaba desde que la conocí. Pero no me atrevía a decírselo. Cuando ella me pidió ayuda… me decidí a decírselo. Pero cuando me iba a despedir de ella, un tipejo casi le hace daño… y yo lo dejé tumbado en el suelo. Así que le conté lo de los Oni. Pero dice que no le importa, porque ella me ama. Además… protegemos a la gente.

- Pues lo dicho… que me alegro de todo corazón- entramos en la habitación y Misao estaba sentada en una silla al lado de Kaoru

- ¿Cómo está?- pregunté preocupado

- No ha habido cambios

Pasamos todo el día en casa de Saitou pendientes de Kaoru. Eran ya casi las 10 de la noche, y Misao estaba cansada.

- Misao… anda… vete a casa. Yo me quedaré con Kaoru y mañana te diré como está

- Pero eso sería una molestia.

- No lo es… nunca lo sería. Además… quiero quedarme junto a ella.

- Está bien… pero mañana sin falta cuéntame.

- Te acompaño a casa y así les explico a tus padres- dijo Aoshi.

- De acuerdo… hasta mañana Kenshin

- Adios- y se marcharon

Yo estuve toda la noche cuidando de Kaoru. Tsubame también estuvo un rato antes de acostarse. Entonces el sueño pudo conmigo y me dormí apoyando la cabeza en la cama, junto a Kaoru y estando de rodillas.

N.A: bueno… que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado tanto como los otros. En este capítulo no hay mucho que aclarar así que paso a contestar los review

**Misao-21:** en este capítulo sale más de Aoshi y Misao, espero que te haya gustado.

**Kaerii Ichida:** gracias por el adelanto, estoy deseando leer el siguiente capítulo. Y también gracias por apoyarme.

**Zori-naomi:** espero que te guste este capítulo también. Dame tu msn si quieres y podemos hablar de rurouni kenshin.

Bueno… nos vemos en el capítulo 8 de "Una promesa de amor eterno" Byes

**Posdata:** lo del msn va para quien quiera también.

**Un adelanto:** se descubrirá un poco de porque huye Kaoru de su ciudad… Kenshin sacará el valor de decirle lo que siente a Kaoru… léanlo…


	8. la razón de la huída, sentimientos

UNA PROMESA DE AMOR ETERNO

8. La razón de la huída, sentimientos correspondidos.

Sueño

Me encontraba en mi casa con mis padres. Estábamos desayunando tranquilamente cuando…

- ¡Kojiro, abre la puerta! Shishio te reclama.

Mi padre abrió la puerta y allí había dos hombres enchaquetados y con gafas de sol, que de seguro eran guardaespaldas.

- Ya le di mi respuesta y no ha cambiado en absoluto. Ahora, por favor… márchense de mi casa.

- Se arrepentirá de esto Kojiro.- dijo uno de los hombres y se subieron al coche.

- ¿Qué ocurre cariño?- preguntó mi madre preocupada.

- Nada cielo, nada…

Cuando mi madre se metió otra vez en la cocina, yo le pregunté a mi padre:

- Papá… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quería él de ti?

- Es que… como estoy investigando con enfermedades mortales y algunas de las cuales no se conoce todavía cura… Me quería obligar a robar algunas del laboratorio para su propio provecho. Yo me negué en rotundo, pero…

- Tranquilo papá, ese loco no se atreverá a hacernos nada.

Salí de mi casa para dar un paseo. Llevaba un rato caminado cuando noté que me seguían. Entonces empecé a correr y ellos también lo hicieron. De repente tropecé y me caí. Ellos me alcanzaron y uno me apuntó con una pistola. Yo estaba muy asustada, pero solo podía pensar en él. Deseé estar con él en ese momento. Entonces grité:

- ¡¡¡KENSHIN!

Fin del sueño

- ¡¡Kenshin! ¡¡Kenshin!- me incorporé sobresaltada.

Noté que no estaba en mi habitación. Miré por toda la habitación, hasta que lo vi. Allí, con la cabeza apoyada en la cama y arrodillado, dormía profundamente Kenshin. Tenía una expresión hermosa en la cara. De pronto lo recordé todo. Kenshin me había salvado de ser atropellada, y justo cuando le iba a decir lo que sentía, me desmayé. ¡Maldita sea! Lo miré, estaba realmente mono cuando dormía. Entonces, le acaricié el pelo con la mano.

- Ojalá te pueda decir pronto lo cuanto de amo.

De repente el se movió un poco.

- Kaoru… Kaoru… yo… yo… te amo.

Se me heló el cuerpo. Kenshin… ¡Kenshin acababa de decir en sueños que me amaba!

De pronto él se movió hacia un lado y se topó con mi mano, entonces se despertó. Nada más abrir los ojos, se topó con los míos que lo miraban fijamente. Él se incorporó.

- Kaoru… ¡Kaoru!- y rápidamente me abrazó- ¡estás bien! Por un momento me temí lo peor. Temí no volver a ver esos ojos azules… temí no volver a escuchar tu dulce voz… y sobre todo temí que no volvieses a estar a mi lado (creo que me pase un poco para ser solo un poco de neumonía no?)- de pronto algo húmedo mojó me camiseta. ¡Estaba llorando! (ahora si que no me reconozco ni yo… Kenshin llorando delante de Kaoru?)- Kaoru… yo… te amo… te quiero… Desde el primer momento en que te vi… me enamoré de ti.

Yo aún no salía de mi sorpresa. ¡Kenshin se me había declarado! Era el día más feliz de mi vida. Entonces salí de mis pensamientos. Me separé un poco de Kenshin para mirarle a los ojos.

- Kenshin… yo… yo también… te amo… te quiero con todo mi corazón… Cuando te vi por primera vez sentí algo especial hacia ti… Por favor… quédate conmigo… y permíteme estar a tu lado…

- Kaoru… eso es lo que más deseo…

Entonces, nuestros rostros que se encontraban a poca distancia, se fueron acercando lentamente. Estaban ya muy cerca y… y… entonces… nuestros labios se unieron en un tierno beso. El más tierno beso de todos lo había dado Kenshin.

Cuando nos separamos, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. ¿Palabras? No hacían falta. En nuestras miradas se reflejaba todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro. De repente recordé que no sabía donde estaba. Era un momento muy hermoso y sentía romperlo.

- Kenshin… ¿Dónde estamos?

- En casa de Saitou. Era el único sitio que se me ocurrió. Cuando te desmayaste, me puse nervioso… no sabía que hacer. Mi primo Aoshi y Misao también estuvieron aquí muy preocupados.

- ¡Misao! ¿También estuvo aquí? Pero había quedado con Aoshi a las 11:00…

- Me los encontré a los dos en la calle cuando te desmayaste

- ¿Eh? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

- Desde ayer. El doctor vino y dijo que tenías algo de neumonía a causa del estrés y el cansancio.

- ¡¿Tanto tiempo estuve inconsciente! Pero entonces… ¿que pasa con la Universidad?

- Tranquila… Saitou llamó esta mañana antes de irse. Le dijo al director que no iríamos.

- ¡Oh Kenshin…! Cuanto lo siento… por mi culpa…- él me hizo callar dándome un beso. Me pilló por sorpresa, pero enseguida le correspondí.

- No digas eso… no es culpa de nadie… y menos tuya… No te iba a dejar sola… eres lo más importante para mí…

- Kenshin…- se me saltaron las lágrimas y lo abracé fuertemente.- gracias… te amo…

Él me correspondió el abrazo

- Kaoru… yo también te amo…

Nos separamos y volvimos a fundir nuestros labios en un beso. Eso era lo que le faltaba al momento… el sello… la dulce firma que unía nuestras vidas… ahora todo estaba completo…

**N.A:** bueno… hasta aquí el capítulo 8 de "Una promesa de amor eterno" que les ha parecido… es más cortos que los demás… pero espero que las cosas queden claras…

**Aclaración:** el padre de Kaoru es el maestro del estilo Kamiya Kashin Ryu, pero también es Biólogo, le puse esta profesión en honor a un amigo al que le tengo mucha estima…

Bueno… muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído mi historia… espero que este capítulo también os haya gustado…

Para que querría Shishio unas enfermedades mortales?... ¿Qué tenía que ver Kaoru con el asunto?... poco a poco se irán resolviendo los enigmas… pero hasta entonces… nos vemos en el capítulo 9 de "Una promesa de amor eterno"

Arigatô

**Adelanto:** Kaoru ya está recuperada… para que habrá llamado Saitou a Kenshin? Como se tomará Kaoru la proposición de Tsubame? Y la relación entre su prima y Aoshi? Se descubrirá el pasado de Kenshin… y éste… se lo dirá a Kaoru?


	9. El pasado, mirada hacia el futuro

UNA PROMESA DE AMOR ETERNO

9. El pasado, mirada hacia el futuro

Me quedé muy aliviado cuando al abrir los ojos la vi allí. ¡Estaba despierta! Parecía con mejor aspecto que ayer. Además le había dicho lo que sentía y ella me había correspondido. Definitivamente era el día más feliz de toda mi vida.

Eran ya cerca de la 13:30 y yo, la verdad, que empezaba a tener hambre, porque la noche anterior no había cenado

- Kaoru… ¿tienes hambre?- le pregunté

- La verdad es que si- me respondió con una sonrisa.

- Le pediré a Tae que si puede preparar algo, sino… ya lo hago yo

- Si, gracias Kenshin

- No tienes porque dármelas Kaoru- le dije con una sonrisa y salí de la habitación.

Bajé las escaleras y entré en la cocina. Allí estaba Tae cocinando

- Tae… ¿podrías preparar algo ligero?- Tae se dio la vuelta y me miró sorprendida

- ¡Kenshin! ¡Que susto me diste! Claro que puedo. ¿Ya despertó?

- Si, por eso te he pedido algo ligero… que no le cueste tragar.

- ¿Y como se encuentra?

- Está bastante recuperada. Si luego a la tarde se encuentra mejor, ya nos vamos a casa. Siento mucho las molestias Tae.

- Me alegro mucho de que se encuentre mejor. Además Kenshin… que somos amigos, nunca serían molestias.

- Gracias Tae

Salí de la cocina y volví a subir a la habitación

- Kaoru… ya se lo dije a Tae… ahora nos lo trae- dije mientras entraba en la habitación

- ¡Ah! Vale. Espero que no sea mucha molestia para ella.

- No es molestia… Además, ella se alegró cuando le dije que ya despertaste y que estabas mejor.

De repente ella se llevó una mano a la cabeza

- ¡Kaoru! ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunté alarmado mientras me acercaba a la cama donde estaba sentada.

- No… no es nada Kenshin. Es que… me duele un poco la cabeza

Me senté en al cama junto a ella, y mientras me recostaba hice que ella se recostara conmigo, quedando yo tumbado en la cama con ella al lado mía y con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho

- ¿Te sientes un poco mejor?- pregunté preocupado

- Si… quisiera quedarme así… un poco más…- me dijo en un susurro con los ojos cerrados

- Kaoru…- y le di un beso en la cabeza. Se estaba tan a gusto así. Podía sentir el aroma a jazmines envolviéndome

Me hubiera quedado así todo el día, de no haber sido porque tocaron la puerta

- Adelante- dije mientras me incorporaba

- ¡Tío Kenshin! Os he traído la comida. ¿Está ya bien Kaoru?- dijo entrando con una bandeja bastante grande.

- Si… ya está bastante recuperada Tsubame. Deja que te ayude

- Puedo sola tío Kenshin. Papá acaba de llegar y dice que bajes

- De acuerdo, ya bajo. Tsubame, quédate con Kaoru por si necesita algo.

- Si tío- me dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿Kenshin, que ocurre?- me preguntó Kaoru reincorporándose y mirándome preocupada

- Nada Kaoru… espero

- No tardes… por favor…

- No lo haré- y le sonreí

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí al salón, donde me estaba esperando Saitou

- ¿Qué ocurre Saitou?

- Nada malo Kenshin. ¿Cómo está ella?

- Mejor… Tsubame está arriba con ella y le subió la comida

- Me alegro. Por cierto… Katsura me ha encargado felicitarte.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunté extrañado

- Por las puntuaciones que obtuviste en el entrenamiento. Son las mejores de todos los tiempos. Quiere recompensarte… así que intentará durante lo que queda de semana… no ponerte ninguna misión

- ¿¡De verdad?- dije incrédulo

- Si… en serio. Aprovecha y díselo a ella. No creo que lo soportes durante más tiempo. (se refiere a lo de los Oni y sus sentimientos)

- Lo tendré en cuenta- y salí de la habitación

Subí las escaleras y me quedé parado ante la puerta. Fui a llamar cuando…

- ¿Estaba bueno?

- Muy bueno, gracias Tsubame

- No hay de que Kaoru. Kaoru… ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

- Claro Tsubame

- ¿Tú y mi tío Kenshin son novios?

- ¡Eh! Bueno… supongo… que… supongo que sí- ¡madre mía! Esta Tsubame si que podía llegar a ser directa. Me sonrojé un poco (esto lo piensa Kenshin)

- Entonces… ¿puedo llamarte tía Kaoru?

- Bueno… a mi no me importa. Deberías preguntárselo a Kenshin

- ¿Qué debería preguntarme?- dije entrando en la habitación

- Tío Kenshin… ¿es verdad que tú quieres a Kaoru como mi papá a mi mamá?

- Si… ¿pero como lo has sabido?

- Es que se notaba cuando la mirabas mientras estaba dormida

Yo miré a Kaoru y los dos nos sonrojamos

- Es que le he preguntado a Kaoru si podía llamarla tía Kaoru, y ella me ha dicho que te lo preguntara a ti

- Si a ella no le importa, a mi tampoco

- ¡Bien! ¡Gracias titos!- se fue hacia Kaoru y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y luego hacia mí y me dio otro.- Bueno… tengo que irme a hacer los deberes… Adios

- Adios Tsubame- y salió de la habitación

- Kenshin… tienes una sobrina encantadora

- Kaoru…- dije acercándome a ella y sentándome a su lado- ahora… ya no es "mi sobrina"… sino "nuestra sobrina", porque ella así lo quiere… y además…- me acerqué más a ella- … tú eres mi novia y te amo…- le di un beso y ella me correspondió

- ¡Oh Kenshin…!- dijo cuando nos separamos-… yo también te amo- y me dio un beso que yo le correspondí con amor.

Después me comí lo que había preparado Tae. Estaba muy bueno. Eran las 2:45. Yo estaba cansado, pero ya descasaría cuando estuviera en casa y Kaoru se encontrase bien. Entonces la miré… estaba sentada en la cama con la cabeza agachada y las manos sujetándola. Me acerqué a ella, me senté junto a ella y le puse las manos sobre los hombros. Ella levantó la cabeza y me miró

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Sigues estando cansada? Cuéntamelo- dije mientras la miraba a los ojos. Con la mano le aparté algunos mechones de cabello que le cubría los ojos

- Si… supongo que será por eso… Me sigue doliendo un poco la cabeza

- Entonces acuéstate. No sería bueno que volvieses a recaer- dije mientras la recostaba en la cama- si quieres puedes dormir hasta que nos vayamos

- Gracias Kenshin… Te preocupas por mí más de lo que debieras, pero aún así… muchas gracias

- Kaoru… si algo te ocurriese… me moriría. Tú te has convertido en mi razón de ser (que rápido no?). Ahora descansa- ya me iba a levantar cuando ella me cogió del brazo. Me giré y la miré

- Kenshin… por favor… no te vayas… quédate conmigo…- tenía una mirada tan tierna y hermosa que no pude negarme

Me acosté a su lado y ella volvió a apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho y se quedó dormida. Yo la abracé y la atraje más hacia mí. Otra vez ese aroma a jazmines me rodeaba. Se estaba tan cómodo así, que no tardé en quedarme dormido.

Sueño

Estaba todo oscuro… era ya muy entrada la noche. Yo estaba en mi cuarto, cuando escuché un ruido. Me levanté de la cama, cogí un bate de béisbol que tenía en la mesa y salí de mi cuarto. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, me percaté de que el ruido venía del salón. Entré en el salón y vi a dos hombres revolviéndolo todo. Sigilosa y rápidamente, caminé por el salón hasta quedar por detrás de uno de ellos. Cogí el bate con las dos manos y le di un golpe al tipo en la cabeza, que al momento cayó al suelo haciendo bastante ruido. El otro me vió e intentó agarrarme, pero yo corrí y me puse detrás de él, dándole un golpe en la espalda. Pero el tipo era muy grande y no se inmutó, y yo no tenía suficiente fuerza. El tipo se giró y me agarró del cuello del pijama.

- Con que tenemos a un pequeño valiente… Te vas a arrepentir.

- ¡¡KENSHIN!- ¡Eran mi madre!- ¡¡Desgraciado, suéltalo!

- No estás en condiciones de darme órdenes- y me apuntó con una pistola.

Mi madre se calló y se quedó mirándome. Yo miré hacia la entrada y vi a mi padre, que estaba al teléfono. Pero el otro tipo al que yo había golpeado despertó. Sacó su arma y apuntó.

- ¡¡Cuidado papá!- pero fue demasiado tarde. El disparó le dio en el pecho y mi padre cayó al suelo, rodeado por un charco de sangre.

- ¡¡NO!- mi madre corrió al lado de él, llorando

- Maldito idiota- dijo mirando a mi padre. Después me miró a mí y su cara se iluminó. Me acercó a ellos, me bajó, me dio un cuchillo y me volvió a apuntar en la cabeza

- O ella… o tú. Elige- como podía ser tan cruel. No… prefería morir yo.

Pero de repente, mi madre me miró, me cogió las manos y las empujó hacia delante, clavándose el cuchillo en el pecho.

- ¡¡Mamá!- ella cayó al suelo. Yo me arrodillé al lado de ella.

El hombre no salía de su asombro cuando… escuchó las sirenas de los coches. Él se iba a escapar… cuando de la nada apareció a un hombre con una espada. El hombre le apuntó con la pistola, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el tipo estaba tirado en el suelo… muerto. El otro le iba a atacar cuando entró la policía y lo arrestó. Yo estaba aún contemplando los cuerpos sin vida de mis padres cuando…

- Fuiste muy valiente… dejaste tumbado a ése… ¿no es así? Al parecer el muy estúpido ni se dio cuenta… - yo me desmoroné. Me levanté, me abracé a él y empecé a llorar

- Soy… soy un… soy un completo inútil… No… no he podido… no he podido hacer nada por ellos.

- Vamos… vamos pequeño… ya pasó… Pero no digas eso. Tus padres se sacrificaron por ti. Querían que tú vivieras- esas palabras me reconfortaban. Ese hombre me demostraba confianza

- Señor… señor… no me deje aquí solo…

- Tranquilo pequeño… Veo que tienes buenas aptitudes para el kendo… Decidido, serás mi sucesor… te tomaré como discípulo. Dime, ¿tienes familia por aquí?

- No señor… mis abuelos murieron el mes pasado… y mis padres eran hijos únicos… estoy solo…- dije llorando.

- En ese caso… ¿te gustaría vivir conmigo y con mi mujer?- ¡vaya, que sorpresa! Ahora había encontrado un maestro de kendo y una familia al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que será mi maestro y mi nuevo papá, señor…?

- Hiko, Seijuro Hiko

- Señor Hiko… ¿es eso cierto?

- Si… si quieres

- Muchísimas gracias señor

- De nada muchacho. Por cierto… ¿cómo te llamas?

- Kenshin Himura

- Bien Kenshin… tendrás que cambiar de apellido… si quieres

- ¿Le importaría si me quedara con mi apellido? En honor a mis padres…

- En absoluto. Tampoco te obligo a que me llames papá… con Hiko me vasta. Pero en los entrenamientos me tendrás que llamar maestro- yo me abracé más a él y cerré los ojos

- Si… papá- él me cogió entre sus brazos y me levantó. Me sentó en su brazo y yo me abracé a su cuello.

- Vamos a casa… hijo…

Después de eso, yo ya no era aquel niño de 3 años que perdió todo en una noche, y fue recuperando algo a lo largo de la infancia gracias a su nueva familia. Ahora era un estudiante de Universidad sumido en la oscuridad de la soledad. Hiko me había dicho innumerables veces que lo ocurrido esa noche no fue culpa mía. Pero desde que vivo solo, ese sentimiento me volvía a rondar por la cabeza.

De repente todo estaba oscuro a mi alrededor. Yo estaba sentado, apoyado en la pared. Delante mía estaban los cadáveres de mis padres. Levanté la vista para verlos, pero entonces vi un foco de luz en la lejanía. Me levanté y fui hacia él. Cuanto más me acercaba, podía distinguir mejor la figura que allí había. Cuando conseguí llegar al foco, no me lo podía creer. Allí estaba Kaoru. Kaoru… "mi Kaoru"… ella era la luz en la profunda oscuridad de mi corazón.

- ¡Kenshin! ¿Dónde estabas? Te habías apartado de mi lado… y dijiste que nunca lo harías. No lo vuelvas a hacer… Te quiero

- Kaoru…- y la abracé- como podría apartarme de ti, si tú eres la luz que ilumina mi corazón. Tú eres lo más importante para mí. Te amo con toda mi alma- la separé un poco de mí, lo justo para mirarla cara a cara

- Kenshin…

-Kaoru…

Cortamos la distancia que nos separaba y unimos nuestros labios en un beso.

Fin del sueño

De repente se escuchó la puerta abrirse.

- Mira Aoshi… que tierno… se ve que se quieren… espero que sean felices.

- Si Misao… espero que su felicidad dure

Entonces decidí abrir los ojos y me los encontré a los dos, mirándonos tiernamente abrazados. Yo me sonrojé e intenté levantarme pero…

- No Kenshin… no te levantes. Deja que descanse- dijo Aoshi

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Kaoru? Como no vinieron a clase, creíamos que era grave

- Ya está mucho mejor. Se despertó a la 13:10 o por ahí y me despertó a mí. Después de un rato le dije que si tenía hambre, y al decirme ella que si… ¿eso es buena señal no? Después de comer ella dijo que le dolía la cabeza, así que la recosté en la cama. Pero cuando fui a levantarme, ella no quería que me fuera. Así que me tumbé junto a ella, y se durmió. Yo no iba a dormirme… pero como había dormido poco la noche, el sueño pudo conmigo… por cierto, ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las 18:50

- ¡Eh! ¡Tanto tiempo dormimos! ¡Pero si eran las 15:00 la última vez que miré el reloj!

De pronto Kaoru se movió hacia un lado y despertó. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con los míos que la miraban con ternura

- Kenshin… te amo- y me besó tiernamente.

Nos separamos y ella entonces se dio cuenta de que no estábamos solos.

- ¡¡Misao!- ella se sonrojó y yo también

- Vaya Kenshin… felicidades… ahora ya estamos todos…

- Aoshi…- lo miré serio

- Entiendo…- y se calló

- Kenshin… ¿él es tu primo Aoshi?

- Si Kaoru… Aoshi Shinomori… pero creo que ahora es de tu familia también

- Entonces Misao y Aoshi…- se quedó callada

- Si primita… Aoshi es mi novio

- Vaya pues… me pillas desprevenida… pero me alegro por ti…

- Y tú a mí… aunque como son vecinos… y se ven todos los días… era de esperar

Yo miré a Kaoru y los dos nos sonrojamos. Yo le sonreí.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos ya a casa

- Si… será mejor- dijo ella mientras nos levantábamos

- Iré a avisar a Tae de que ya nos vamos

- De acuerdo… nosotros iremos saliendo

Me dirigí al salón, donde debía de estar Tae, ya que no abrían hasta las 20:00. Entré, y ella estaba sentada en el sofá.

- Tae ya nos marchamos

- Kenshin… ¿está ya recuperada Kaoru del todo?

- Si… ya está mejor. Muchísimas gracias Tae. Siento las molestias

- Vamos Kenshin… no son molestias… Además, no te veía tan feliz desde que nació Tsubame- yo le sonreí.- Por cierto Kenshin… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

- Faltaría más Tae

- Verás… tengo entendido que mañana salís a las 13:45 de la Universidad porque falta un profesor…

- Si… ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es que tengo un compromiso a esa hora y no puedo ir a recoger a Tsubame al colegio… ¿Sería mucha molestia que la recogieras y comiera contigo?

- En absoluto… además me encantaría. Si quieres se puede quedar conmigo todo el día… hace mucho tiempo que no pasamos el día juntos

- Muchísimas gracias Kenshin… me sacas de un aprieto

- De nada Tae. Bueno… me voy… adios

- Adios

Salí del salón y me dirigí a la puerta principal, donde me estaban esperando todos

- Ya podemos irnos

- Bien…

Ya nos íbamos a ir cuando…

- ¡Tío Kenshin! ¡Tía Kaoru!- nos giramos y vimos a Tsubame salir corriendo hacia nosotros. Dio un salto y Kaoru y yo la cogimos al aire- ¿ya se iban sin despedirse de mí?

- ¡¡Tía Kaoru!- dijeron al unísono Aoshi y Misao

- Si… es que ella es la novia de mi tío Kenshin… así que la llamo tía Kaoru… Bueno… ¿no se despedían de mí?

- No Tsubame… pero mañana tu tía y yo tenemos una sorpresa para ti- Kaoru me miró sorprendida, pero yo le guiñé un ojo

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y que es?

- Es un secreto. Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana

- ¡Ooohhh! Bueno… me esperaré. Hasta mañana tío Kenshin- y me dio un beso en la mejilla- Hasta mañana tía Kaoru- y le dio otro a Kaoru. La pusimos en el suelo.

- Antes de que te vayas… te voy a presentar a dos personas- la giré y la puse mirando a Aoshi y Misao

- Tsubame… él es Aoshi Shinomori, mi primo

- Mucho gusto Aoshi… ¿puedo llamarte Aoshi, o señor Shinomori?

- Llámame Aoshi… el gusto es mío Tsubame ¿no?

- Si… me llamo Tsubame Saitou

- Y esta es Misao Makimachi, la prima de Kaoru y la novia de Aoshi.

- Hola, mucho gusto Tsubame. Mi hermano habla muy bien de ti.

- Así que tú eres la hermana de Yutaro. Mucho gusto. Es muy simpático y es uno de mis mejores amigos.

- Vaya… veo que se comporta bien cuando no estoy. Me alegro de que sea amigo.

- Bueno… ahora tengo que irme… Adios

- Adios- dijimos todos a la vez. Tsubame entró en la casa y nosotros nos marchamos.

En el cruce de la calle Norika, nos separamos para irnos cada uno a su casa.

- Hasta mañana Aoshi- dijo Kaoru- adios Misao- ya nos íbamos a ir cuando…

- ¡Ah! Espera Kaoru.- paramos en seco y nos giramos

- ¿Qué pasa Misao?- Misao sacó una carpeta de su bolsa y se la dio a Kaoru- ¿Qué es ésto?

- Ahí tienes el horario y los deberes de hoy, también estás los de Himura

- Muchas gracias Misao- dijimos a la vez

- De nada chicos, hasta mañana- y se marcharon

- Vamos Kaoru, que tenemos que hacer los deberes- dije mientras empezábamos a caminar.

- Si

- Si quieres los hacemos en mi casa… y te ayudo

- Vale Kenshin… gracias- y me sonrió

- De nada- y le devolví la sonrisa

- Oye Kenshin…

-¿Si?

- ¿Qué sorpresa es la que le hemos preparado a Tsubame?

- ¡Ah! Es que Tae tiene un compromiso mañana a la hora que salen los niños del colegio y no puede ir a recoger a Tsubame. Como mañana salimos a la 13:45 porque falta un profesor… me ha pedido que si la podía recoger. Yo le dije que si, pero le dije que se quedaría conmigo todo el día… y como pensaba pasar el día contigo… por eso le dije que también era cosa tuya.

- ¡Oh Kenshin!- ella me cogió del brazo y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.- mañana será un día estupendo.

- Si…- dije mirándola y sonriéndole

Llegamos a mi casa y nos pusimos a hacer los deberes. No eran muchos, pero eran difíciles. Yo le estuve explicando a Kaoru algunos ejercicios.

El reloj marcó las 21:30

- Kaoru, será mejor que cenemos. ¿Qué te apetece?

- Pero Kenshin… te prometí que hoy cocinaría yo.

- No importa Kaoru. Venga… ¿te apetece arroz con curry, croquetas y pescado?

- Mm… suena bien… De acuerdo, pero déjame ayudarte

- Está bien

Entre los dos preparamos la cena, estaba deliciosa. Mientras yo recogía, ella fue al salón. Cuando terminé, me dirigí al salón y la encontré dormida en el sofá. Estaba realmente linda. La levanté con cuidado y la llevé a mi cuarto. La recosté en mi cama, pero cuando fui a irme algo me retuvo. Me di la vuelta y vi que ella, aunque estaba dormida, me tenía cogido el brazo. No había manera de retirarlo sin despertarla y si la despertaba se iría. Así que me resigné y me tumbé en la cama. Ella apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro cuando se movió, aún sin soltarme el brazo. No tardé en quedarme dormido. Pero pensaba en ella. Que bonito sería que eso durara para siempre… Una familia junto a Kaoru… Cuanto la quería… la amaba más que a mi propia vida… Ojalá cuando sepa toda la verdad, sus sentimientos hacia mí no cambien… Kaoru… no sabes cuanto te amo.

N.A: bueno… y hasta aquí el capítulo 9 de "Una promesa de amor eterno"

Espero les haya gustado… díganme que les pareció.

Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me apoyan… y me dan las fuerzas para seguir escribiendo. En especial a mi mejor amigo… gracias por darme tu confianza…

Bueno… nos vemos en el capítulo 10 de "Una promesa de amor eterno" Kiss

Un adelanto: el primer día de Kaoru en la Universidad… conocerá a los que formarán parte de su familia… pasaran el día con Tsubame… y… descubrirá el pasado y la verdad de Kenshin? Y que pasará ahora que la han encontrado?


	10. el primer dia de Universidad, descu

UNA PROMESA DE AMOR ETERNO

10. El primer día de Universidad, descubriendo la verdad

El sonido de lo que debía de ser el despertador me sacó del sueño. Alcé el brazo para pararlo, porque el ruido era verdaderamente molesto. De repente el ruido paró y se escuchó algo chocar y luego caer al suelo. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la perfección; unos ojos violetas, los más hermosos y profundos que jamás hubiera visto, y que pertenecían a la persona que más amaba: Kenshin.

Él estaba tumbado a mi lado y me miraba y sonreía con ternura.

- Buenos días Kaoru

- Buenos días Kenshin- él me da un cariñoso beso. Entonces me percaté de que lo tenía sujeto por el brazo- ¡Ah! Kenshin… lo siento…- dije soltándole el brazo. Ahora recordaba que me había vuelto a dormir en el sofá, y seguramente cuando me subió yo debí de cogerle el brazo-… volví a quedarme dormida. Debiste despertarme… gracias- y le di un abrazo.

- Kaoru… es que no quería que te fueras… quería que te quedaras a mi lado. Por eso no te desperté y te llevé a mi cuarto. Pero tú me agarraste el brazo… y si me soltaba, seguro que te despertaba y te irías- me abrazó fuertemente- Kaoru… por favor… dime que te quedarás conmigo… prométeme que estarás a mi lado- ¿Por qué me decía eso? ¿Es que acaso yo tenía motivos para no estar con él? No lo entendía.

- Kenshin…- me separé un poco de él- … eso es lo que más deseo… prometo quedarme junto a ti- me acerqué a él y posé mis labios en los de él. Él me correspondió.

Nos separamos y entonces él dijo:

- Será mejor que nos preparemos para ir a clase. Venga… si quieres nos vamos juntos- y se levantó

- Claro, además… todavía no se moverme muy bien por aquí- dije levantándome

- Entonces te espero en la puerta a las 7:20. Te dejo la puerta abierta por si me retraso.- y me sonrió

- De acuerdo, entonces ahora nos vemos- y le di un beso en la mejilla mientras salía del cuarto.

Cogí mis deberes de encima de la mesa y me dirigí a mi casa. Entré, solté las cosas y me dirigí al baño. Me duché rápidamente, me vestí y preparé mi cartera según el horario. Fui a la cocina y desayuné algo ligero. Salí de mi casa y miré el reloj: 6:50.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea: como todavía había tiempo, le prepararía el desayuno a Kenshin. Caminé hasta la puerta de su casa, la abrí y entré. Desde la puerta se escuchaba el ruido de la ducha. ¡Genial! Así sería una sorpresa. Entré en la cocina y preparé dos tostadas, con que encontré en la despensa y café. Cuando acabé de prepararlo, Kenshin entró en la cocina.

- Kaoru… pero que…- se le notaba sorprendido.

- Kenshin… te dije que te debía un desayuno… así que siéntate y come… Tranquilo, yo ya he desayunado.

- Bueno… vale… La verdad no se que decir… me coges desprevenido… Gracias- y empezó a comer

- Vamos Kenshin…

Cuando terminó de desayunar, recogió las cosas y me dio un beso

- Muchas gracias, estaba todo muy bueno (Kaoru buena cocinera? Pero que pasa aquí?)

- Bueno… no es para tanto…

- Será mejor que no vayamos ya

- Si

Al salir de la casa, él me dio un casco y se fue un momento al patio de atrás, para luego venir acompañado de una moto. Nos subimos a la moto y recorrimos la ciudad en 5 minutos. Llegamos a las 7:15 y la verdad que no había mucha gente, pero al aparcar y bajarnos, los que estaban allí se nos quedaron mirando. Yo estaba algo nerviosa, pero Kenshin me cogió de la mano y me miró con tranquilidad. Entonces, una chica y un chico se acercaron a nosotros.

- ¡Uau! Kenshin viniendo acompañado de una chica

- Vamos Tomoe… déjalo en paz… no ves que el pobre está muy feliz

- Bueno, bueno Soujiro… Pero ahora que me fijo… no te he visto por aquí, ¿acaso eres nueva?

- Si Tomoe… Ella es Kaoru Kamiya, mi novia. Kaoru, te presento a Tomoe Yukishiro

- Mucho gusto Tomoe

- El gusto es mío Kaoru. Así que tú eres la que ha vuelto loquito a Himura. Según Soujiro… jamás lo había visto así. Bueno… según parece, estamos en la misma clase.

- Si… eso me dijo kenshin

- Y éste es Soujiro Seta. Es uno de mis mejores amigos y el novio de Tomoe

- Mucho gusto Soujiro

- El es mío Kaoru. Sabes… Kenshin ha estado algo raro estor días… creo que ha sido desde que te conoció. Pero me alegro por los dos.

- Gracias Sou

- De nada Ken- y se chocaron las manos.

- Bueno… si necesitas algo o tienes dudas… puedes preguntarme a mí.

- Muchas gracias Tomoe.

¡¡¡¡Riiiiiiiinnnnggg!

- Será mejor que entremos en clase

-Si- y entramos en el edificio.

A primera hora había Biología. Así que después de las presentaciones, el profesor me sentó al lado de Kenshin. La clase transcurrió con normalidad, al igual que las siguientes: Física y Matemáticas, y en las tres estuve sentada al lado de Kenshin, la verdad, así estaba más tranquila.

A las 11:00, Kenshin me llevó a la cafetería. Allí estaban Aoshi y Misao sentados en una mesa. Nos vieron y no hicieron señas para que nos sentáramos con ellos.

- ¡Kenshin! ¡Kaoru! ¡Vengan!

- Ve sentándote tú, yo iré a pedir el desayuno.

- Vale- y se acercó a la barra mientras yo me sentaba

- Buenos días, Misao, Aoshi- dije mientras me sentaba

- Buenos días Kaoru- me saludó Aoshi, y me sonrió

- Buenos días prima- me dijo Misao- ¿ya estás bien seguro?

- Si… tranquila Misao

- Me alegro Kaoru… nunca había visto a Kenshin así, y créeme que lo conozco desde chico… y nunca es nunca- me dijo Aoshi volviendo a sonreir.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡El cubito de hielo hablando con chicas y sonriendo!

Yo me giré y vi a Tomoe y a Soujiro, que iban acompañados de dos personas más, un chico y una chica. El que habló era el chico que tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos negros. En la frente llevaba una cinta de color rojo.

- Más te vale callarte cabeza de pollo. No hay nada de malo en hablar con mi novia y con su prima

- ¡No! ¡¿La comadreja es tu novia!

- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste, gallina!

- ¡Eh! Chicos ya basta…- era una chica de cabellos negros y tez blanquecina. Tenía los ojos de color negro, pero era bastante guapa.

- ¿Pero que ocurre aquí?- era Kenshin que volvía de coger el desayuno- toma Kaoru- y me dio una bandeja- ¿ya se están peleando otra vez Sano, Misao?

- Díselo al cabeza de gallo. Él empezó.

- Bueno… vale… lo siento. Por cierto, ¿Qué te pasó ayer Kenshin?

- ¡Ah! Es que Kaoru se puso enferma y me quedé con ella

- Vamos Kenshin… pero si le salvaste la vida- intervino Aoshi

- ¡En serio! ¡Uau!

- Bueno… jamás permitiría que le pasara nada a Kaoru- me paso el brazo por detrás de la cintura y me acercó a él- pero creo que aún no os he presentado. Kaoru, éste es Sanosuke Sagara, mi otro mejor amigo. Le gusta hacer rabiar a la gente, pero es bueno persona.

- Vamos Kenshin, no exageres… que no soy tan malo. Encantado de conocerte Kaoru.

- Mucho gusto Sanosuke

- Puedes llamarme Sano… Así que tú eres por la que Kenshin no ha estado tan concentrado en clase… si se le notaba a leguas…

- ¡¡SANO!- dijo Kenshin. Yo lo miré y me quedé sorprendida. Sus ojos ya no eran violetas, sino que eran medio violetas y medio dorados. ¿Cambian de color? Pero cuando me miró a mí volvieron a ser violetas. ¿Qué extraño?

- Y ésta es Megumi Takani. Es la novia de Sano, y será una excelente médico, igual que Aoshi.

- Encantada Kaoru

- El placer es mío Megumi

- Bueno… creo que ya estamos todos… y ahora, ¿Qué tal si desayunamos? Me muero de hambre…

- Tú siempre igual Sano…- dijo Kenshin riéndose, haciendo que todos nos riéramos.

Después del desayuno, solo nos quedaba una clase, ya que después faltaba en profesor de Química y a la 13:45 la Universidad debía de quedar vacía para la reunión del Consejo de Profesores.

Durante la clase, uno de los compañeros casi hace saltar el laboratorio, se había equivocado con la cantidad. Cuando sonó el timbre, Kenshin y yo fuimos corriendo al aparcamiento para coger la moto e ir a recoger a Tsubame. Entonces…

- ¡Eh! ¡Kenshin! ¡Kaoru! ¡¿Dónde van!- nos giramos y vimos a Sano, Megumi, Aoshi, Tomoe y Soujiro acercándose a nosotros.

- Tenemos prisa, hemos de ir a recoger a nuestra sobrina

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¿Os referís a Tsubame?

- Si… como hoy salíamos antes, quedamos en recogerla.

- ¡Ah! Kaoru… si vas, entonces dile a Yutaro que tiene que pasar por el supermercado y comprar pan.

- De acuerdo Misao.

- Bueno… pero, ¿se apuntan a venir esta tarde al cine?

- No podemos, hemos quedado en pasar el día con ella. Quizás otro día.

- Está bien, entonces hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana- contestamos los dos a la vez.

Nos subimos a la moto y Kenshin arrancó. Salimos de la Universidad y llegamos al colegio Ichiro a la 13:55. Es que Kenshin conducía muy deprisa. Dejamos la moto y nos pusimos en la puerta a esperar. Había gente que se extrañaba y que decía que "que jóvenes éramos", pero entonces sonó el timbre. Los niños empezaron a salir. Entre la multitud pude distinguir a Yutaro, que iba acompañado por Tsubame y por otro chico.

- ¡Tío Kenshin! ¡Tía Kaoru!- y salió corriendo hacia nosotros. Saltó y la cogimos al aire- ¡menuda sorpresa! ¿Era ésta la sorpresa que me dijisteis ayer?

- Si Tsubame, hoy estarás todo el día con nosotros.

- ¡Ua…! Genial… un día con mis tíos…

- Tsubame… nosotros tenemos que irnos- era un niño de ojos marrones y pelo negro, y el otro era…

- ¡Ah! Yutaro

- Hola primita, ¿Cómo tú por aquí? ¿y por que Tsubame te llamo tía?

- Porque Kaoru y mi tío Kenshin son novios, así que ella es mi tía Kaoru.

- ¡Ah! Así que tú eres el tío del que tanto habla. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yutaro Makimachi y soy el primo de Kaoru.

- Mucho gusto Yutaro- dijo Kenshin y pusimos a Tsubame en el suelo- tú eres el hermano de Misao… eres más calmado que ella.

- Gracias por el cumplido señor…

- Nada de señor, me llamo Kenshin Himura, pero llámame Kenshin

- Pues gracias Kenshin

- De nada- y entonces miró al otro chico que tenía la cabeza la cabeza agachada.

- ¿Y tú quién eres?- el chico subió la cabeza

- Tío Kenshin, él es Yahiko Myoyin, el chico del que te hablé.

- Mucho gusto señor

- El gusto es mío Yahiko, pero llámame Kenshin

- Bueno… será mejor que nos vayamos Yutaro, o nuestros padres se enfadarán

- ¡Ah! Yutaro… Misao me dijo que te llegaras al supermercado y compraras pan

- Vale, gracias prima. Adios.

- Adios Tsubame, hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana Yahiko. Adios Yutaro

Ya íbamos a irnos cuando…

- ¡Hermano! ¡Hermano!

- ¡Hermanito! ¡Espera!

Nos dimos la vuelta y dos niñas se pararon al lado de Kenshin

- ¡Ayame! ¡Suzume! ¡¿Pero como es que estáis aquí!

- Tío Kenshin, la tía Ayame es la chica nueva que ha venido a mi clase, y la tía Suzume habrá entrado en infantil.

- Que os tengo dicho de los parentescos. Aquí en el colegio ellas son Ayame y Suzume Hiko y son tus amigas, ¿entendido niñas?

- Si- respondieron las tres a la vez.

- Kenshin, ¿Ellas son tus hermanas?

- Si… Ayame, Suzume, os presento a Kaoru Kamiya.

- Hola encantada, me llamo Kaoru Kamiya

- Mucho gusto señorita. Es usted muy guapa, mi hermano tiene mucha suerte.

- Muchas gracias Ayame, pero…

- Tranquila… ya me he dado cuenta de que eres la novia de mi hermano

- ¡Ayame!

- Hermano, que soy tu hermana y se te nota.

- Sois encantadoras las dos- y les di un beso en la mejilla a cada una.

Entonces un hombre alto se acercó a nosotros.

- Buenas hijo… yo que pensaba darte una sorpresa diciéndote que nos habíamos mudado al barrio Tomoeda, y resulta que te encuentro aquí en el nuevo colegio de tus hermanas.

- ¡¡Papá! Pero… ¿Cuándo?... debiste avisarme

- ¡Abuelo! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

- Hola Tsubame… ¿Qué te parece? Ahora podrás jugar con Ayame y Suzume siempre que quieras.

- Bien… así podremos jugar más veces- dijo Tsubame. Entonces el hombre se fijó en mí y dijo:

- Hijo… ¿es que no me vas a presentar a esta chica tan guapa?- yo me ruboricé un poco por el comentario

- Papá, ella es Kaoru Kamiya, mi vecina de enfrente y…

- Abuelo, lo que quiere decir el tío es que la tía Kaoru es la novia del tío Kenshin.

- Tsubame…- Kenshin y yo nos sonrojamos.

- Vaya… veo que a fin de cuentas no eres tan tonto. Es una chica muy guapa y encantadora. Es un placer conocerla señorita Kamiya. Mi nombre es Seijuro Hiko.

- El placer es mío señor- parecía muy amable, aunque tenía el pelo negro, ¿De quién habría sacado Kenshin ese color de pelo? ¿Y el de los ojos? Porque los de Hiko eran azul oscuro.

- Bueno… no os entretengo más. Por cierto hijo… toma la dirección de la casa y llégate pronto, mamá está deseando verte. Seguro que se alegra cuando le cuente que tienes novia. Ayame, Suzume despedíos que nos vamos.

- Hasta mañana Tsubame

- Adios Ayame, hasta mañana.

- Adios hermano, adios Kaoru.

- Adios chicas- dijo Kenshin dándoles un abrazo

Después se fueron hacia su padre y cada una lo cogió de una mano, y así se marcharon.

- Kenshin, no me habías contado que tenías dos hermanas

- Es que te las iba a presentar cuando fuéramos a mi casa. Bueno… ¿y ahora que tal si nos vamos a casa y comemos?

- Si… vamos titos- nos cogió una mano a cada uno y empezamos a caminar.

En la moto, Tsubame iba de pie delante de Kenshin y yo, detrás de él. Esta vez conducía más despacio, seguramente porque Tsubame iba de pie. Llegamos a casa de Kenshin y soltamos las cosas. Kenshin preguntó que qué queríamos para almorzar. A mi me daba igual, así que lo decidiera Tsubame. Ella dijo que quería sukiyaki, así que entre Kenshin y yo preparamos un sukiyaki de primera, y Tsubame puso la mesa. Comimos y Tsubame nos estuvo contando las cosas que le habían pasado en el colegio.

- Oye Tsubame… veo que Yahiko te mira de forma especial.- dijo Kenshin mientras se levantaba y recogía la mesa. Yo me levanté y le ayudé a recoger.

- ¿Si? La verdad es que es muy amable conmigo y siempre me defiende.

- Uy… me parece que tenemos aquí a un enamorado. Pero el muchacho me inspira confianza, ¿no es verdad Kaoru?

- Si… la verdad es que es muy simpático y educado-dije (lo que me faltaba… Yahiko educado? Este finc se me esta yendo de las manos)

- Bueno… no puedo negar que me siento segura con él. Pero el que si que estuvo raro fue Yutaro. El siempre es muy abierto, hasta con Yahiko cuando llegó, pero cuando llegó Ayame, se quedó cayado y evitaba mirarla a la cara.

- Vaya… veo que Yahiko no es el único… ahora también mi primo. Pero es muy romántico, amor a primera vista- yo miré a Kenshin y después de sonreírme nos sonrojamos.

- Pues veo que vamos a quedar todos en familia- se acercó a mí y me besó dulcemente. Nos separamos y nos acercamos a Tsubame.

- Bueno Tsubame… ¿que te parece si hacemos los deberes y después vamos a dar un paseo?

- Si

Nos pusimos a hacer los deberes. Kenshin me ayudó con Matemáticas y Biología un poco. Después Tsubame nos pidió ayuda con unos ejercicios que no entendía y yo se los expliqué. Kenshin decía que se me daba muy bien, que sería una maestra excelente. Cuando acabamos la tarea, salimos de casa de Kenshin y dimos una vuelta por la ciudad los tres cogidos de la mano.

Después de un rato, Kenshin nos llevó a un parque donde había muchos niños. Tsubame se fue a jugar con ellos y Kenshin y yo nos sentamos en un banco. Nos quedamos un rato mirando como Tsubame jugaba, pero de repente Kenshin se giró.

- Kaoru…

- Si Kenshin…- dije girándome y poniéndome cara a cara hacia él. Entonces él se acercó más a mí y me besó. Yo le correspondí y seguimos besándonos hasta que la necesidad de respirar nos hizo separarnos.

- Te amo… te amo más que a nada en el mundo… te amo Kaoru Kamiya- él me pasó el brazo por encima del hombro y me acercó a él. Yo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro

- Yo también… te amo a ti Kenshin Himura- nos quedamos así durante un rato. Entonces yo lo pregunté

- Oye Kenshin… a lo mejor te incomoda mucho la pregunta… pero es que quiero conocerte mejor… Esta mañana he conocido a tu padre y a tus hermanas, pero no tienen el mismo apellido que tú… ¿es que eres su hijo adoptivo?- Kenshin pareció entristecer por un momento, pero enseguida me lo contó.

- Si… Hiko es mi maestro de kendo, él me adoptó cuando tenía 3 años. Mis padres murieron delante mía, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada…- de pronto una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

- Lo siento Kenshin… sino quieres, no tienes porque contármelo- él negó con la cabeza.

- No importa Kaoru… después de todo tú querías conocerme, y no le he contado nunca a nadie como murieron mis padres. Unos tipos entraron en mi casa de noche, yo intenté detenerlos, pero ellos me cogieron. Mi padre intentó llamar a la policía, pero cuando dio nuestra dirección, uno de ellos disparó y lo mató. Mi madre se fue junto a él y entonces el que me sostenía me dio un cuchillo, me puso al lado de mi madre y me apuntó con la pistola. Quería que matara a madre, sino moriría yo- yo no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, lo que había tenido que soportar, y sin embargo se le veía tan feliz a mi lado. No podía separarme de él, aparte de que no querría nunca, si lo hacía, él caería en la oscuridad.- yo no iba a hacerlo, pero entonces… entonces mi madre me cogió las manos y se clavó ella misma el cuchillo. Murió al instante. El tipo quiso escapar cuando oyó las sirenas, pero entonces Hiko apareció y lo mató. Al otro lo detuvieron. Ese mismo día Hiko me adoptó y me hizo su discípulo, así aprendí el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu- ya no pude soportarlo más, me abracé a él con todas mis fuerzas, escondí mi cabeza en su pecho y me puse a llorar.

- ¡Oh Kenshin!... lo siento… yo no sabía…- él me correspondió el abrazo

- Tranquila Kaoru, no tienes que llorar. Hiko y su esposa me tratan como si fuera su hijo de verdad. He de reconocer que desde que vivía solo, ese sentimiento de no haber podido hacer nada me perturbaba las noches. Pero desde que te he conocido, ya no me ha pasado más- él me separó y me puso mirándolo. Me limpió las lágrimas con las manos- Kaoru… le has devuelto la luz a este desdichado corazón lleno de oscuridad… así que no llores por mí. Por favor, regálame tu sonrisa.- y así lo hice, le regalé la sonrisa más dulce que jamás había esbozado- gracias… ahora si eres mi Kaoru- lentamente posó sus labios sobre los míos. Era un beso lleno de sentimientos que logró tranquilizarme. Nos separamos y lo miré

- Kenshin… que haría yo sin ti.- y me abracé a él

- Kaoru…- y me arropó con sus brazos.

Pasó un rato y el reloj marcó las 20:00. Nos levantamos y fuimos hacia donde estaba Tsubame.

- Tsubame, tenemos que irnos

- Si tío Kenshin- ella se levantó del columpio y se dirigió hacia nosotros. Nos cogió una mano a cada uno y así nos marchamos de allí.

Llegamos a casa de Kenshin, ella fue a buscar su cartera mientras que Kenshin subía a por unas cosas para Saitou. Pero cuando Kenshin bajó, Tsubame se había dormido. Kenshin colgó algo en el perchero y se cargó a Tsubame a la espalda, haciendo lo posible para no despertarla. Yo cogí la cartera de Tsubame y salimos de la casa. Llegamos a casa de Saitou y éste nos abrió la puerta.

- ¡Oh! Kenshin, Kaoru, siento las molestias- dijo mientras cogía a Tsubame y a su cartera en brazos.

- No es molestia señor Saitou, además… nos hemos divertido mucho con ella, ¿verdad Kenshin?

- Si… es cierto. Bueno… nosotros nos vamos ya Hajime

- Adios Kenshin, adios Kaoru

- Adios señor Saitou- y nos marchamos

Ya en casa de Kenshin, recogí mi cartera y me dispuse a irme a mi casa.

- Hasta mañana Kenshin, que descanses- y le di un beso.

- Hasta mañana Kaoru- y me dirigí hacia la puerta de mi casa.

Fui a sacar la llave cuando… una mano me tapó la boca y otra me acercó hasta un cuerpo que no conocía.

- Hola encanto… vengo de parte de él y de alguien más, pero ese alguien es personal- yo intenté separarme, pero era inútil, así que le mordí la mano y grité:

- ¡¡KENSHIN! ¡¡KENSHIN! Ken…- no pude continuar porque él volvió a taparme la boca. Estaba muy asustada, ¿Qué podía hacer? Kenshin…

- ¡Suéltala! O atente a las consecuencias- alcé la vista y allí estaba él… Kenshin. Le volví a morder

- ¡Kenshin!- pero cuando lo miré a la cara me sorprendí. Su mirada era fría y sus ojos no eran violetas, sino dorados. ¡Sus ojos cambiaban de color!

- Vaya… que mirada tan llena de odio. No estás en condiciones de pedirme nada- sacó una navaja y me la puso en el cuello. Era igual que en mi sueño. Volví a mirar a Kenshin y esta vez el brillo de sus ojos se intensificó.

- ¿Quién te ha contratado y para qué?- su voz sonaba fría.

- Bueno, vengo por dos razones. La primera es porque una persona me lo ordenó cuando le dije el paradero de esta chica. Y la segunda… es porque tú metiste a mi hermano en la cárcel y al espiarte descubrí tu punto débil… ¿no es así… Battousai? Tú metiste a mi hermano Kihen Hiruma en la cárcel. Ahora te arrebataré a tu ser más querido- yo no salía de mi asombro… Kenshin… ¡¡Kenshin era Battousai! No podía ser… era tan amable y bueno… ¿Cómo iba a ser un asesino? ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de matar? Aunque ahora que lo pienso… en las noticias no ha salido que haya matado a nadie… y si lo ha hecho… seguro que eran criminales. No me importaba lo que hiciera… yo lo amaba. Pero ese tipo… ha dicho que aparte de venganza… venía de parte de alguien más… No sería… ¡¡¡SHISHIO!

N.A: hasta aquí el capítulo 10 de "Una promesa de amor eterno"

Que les pareció? Espero les haya gustado tanto o más que los anteriores. Que les pareces la idea de que vivan todos en la misma ciudad? Y que Ayame y Suzume hayan conocido a Kaoru? Si… lo sé… a Ayame, Tsubame, Yutaro y Yahiko los he puesto como niños de 7 años con mentalidad de uno de 13… pero así me gustan más.

Kaerii-Ichida: yo he cumplido… por favor envíame un adelanto… estoy deseando saber que les pasa a Kenshin y Kaoru.

Adelanto: Kaoru ya ha descubierto el secreto de Kenshin… que pasará ahora? Como reaccionará Kenshin cuando sepa lo que Shishio le ha hecho a la familia de Kaoru?

Todo eso y más en el capítulo 11 de "Una promesa de amor eterno" kiss


	11. afrontando la verdad, el principio del

UNA PROMESA DE AMOR ETERNO

11. Afrontando la verdad, el principio del fin

Yo estaba furioso. Había entrado en mi casa cuando escuché…

- ¡¡KENSHIN! ¡¡KENSHIN! Ken…- me di la vuelta y abrí la puerta. Lo que vi me hizo enfurecer hasta perder el control. ¡Un tipo estaba intentando llevarse a Kaoru! No se lo perdonaría. Lo pagaría caro por haber osado hacerle eso a Kaoru. Rápidamente cogí mi sakabattou que estaba colgada del perchero y me planté delante de ellos.

- ¡Suéltala! O atente a las consecuencias- estaba realmente enojado. Kaoru levantó la cabeza y al verme mordió al tipo.

- ¡Kenshin!- se calló y su cara parecía de sorpresa, seguramente por mi color de ojos.

- Vaya… que mirada tan llena de odio. No estás en condiciones de pedirme nada- sacó una navaja y se la puso a Kaoru en el cuello. Me enfurecí aún más. Ya no era consciente. Battousai había tomado el control. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía! Pero… un momento… ¡era igual que en mi sueño! Pero… ¿Por qué a Kaoru? Ella no…

- ¿Quién te ha contratado y para que?

- Bueno… vengo por dos razones. La primera es porque una persona me lo ordenó cuando le dije el paradero de esta chica. Y la segunda… es porque tú metiste a mi hermano en la cárcel y al espiarte descubrí tu punto débil… ¿no es así… Battousai? Tú metiste a mi hermano Kihen Hiruma en la cárcel. Ahora te arrebataré a tu ser más querido- ya no había marcha atrás. Ahora ella sabía la verdad, tendría que decidir.

Seguramente, él fue al que vi huyendo cuando arresté a ese tipo, y por eso me reconoció.

- Así que tú eres Gohei Hiruma, el hermano de ese desgraciado traficante. Te lo repito por última vez… ¡deja a Kaoru en paz… o te arrepentirás!

- ¿Y si no quiero? No puedo… tengo que llevarla ante mi jefe- me preparé en posición de salto.

- Se te acabó el tiempo… y esa no es la respuesta correcta- salté encima de él y le asesté un golpe en la cabeza. Al momento cayó al suelo soltando el cuchillo. Pero antes de desmayarse…

- Esto es solo el principio… recuérdalo…- lo dijo mirando a Kaoru y se desmayó.

Kaoru seguí de pie, sin moverse y con la mirada puesta fijamente en mí. Estaba temblando, y en su cara se reflejaba el miedo. Ese gesto me devolvió a la realidad, me sentía fatal. Ahora Kaoru me tenía miedo. Agaché la cabeza.

- Lo siento… perdóname Kaoru… No tendría que haberte mentido… no merezco que me ames…- y me dispuse a salir corriendo cuando algo me lo impidió. Me giré y la vi a ella agarrándome el brazo fuertemente.

- No me importa lo que hagas porque sé que no eres un asesino de inocentes… ellos son criminales y se lo merecen… Además… hicimos una promesa… yo no me apartaría de tu lado… no puedo… no debo… y no quiero hacerlo… te amo…- "te amo"… esas palabras me estaban llegando al corazón… ¡ella quería quedarse conmigo!- y tú dijiste que no te alejarías de mí… ¿es que acaso quieres eso?- ¡eso nunca! Conseguí soltarme el brazo y la estreché fuertemente entre mis brazos.

- Jamás he roto una promesa… y esa… ¡no la pienso romper nunca!- ella comenzó a llorar. Yo la separé y la miré a la cara. Le limpié las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.- ¿Qué ocurre? Cuéntamelo… pero por favor… no llores.

- Gracias… Kenshin… pero ahora…- giró la cabeza y miró a Gohei- me ha encontrado- yo abrí los ojos sorprendido. ¿Es que acaso yo no era el único que tenía secretos? ¿Acaso ella estaba aquí huyendo? ¿De quién? ¿Quién querría hacerle algo a Kaoru?

Me quité la chaqueta y se la puse por encima de los hombros. Después de recoger mi sakabattou, la acompañé hasta su casa e hice que se sentara en el sofá. Cogí mi móvil y llamé a Saitou.

- Saitou... siento molestarte pero es urgente... ven a mi casa enseguida.

En menos de 10 minutos Saitou estaba en la puerta de casa de Kaoru arrestando a Gohei.

- Saitou… sácale toda la información que puedas sobre su jefe.

- De acuerdo… ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Ya te explicaré

- Entiendo… pero según parece lo conseguiste ¿no?

- Si te refieres a eso… si, me aceptó.

- Me alegro… te pasaré la información mañana si es posible. Adios.

- Adios- y se marchó con el tipo en coche.

Entré en la casa y Kaoru estaba igual a como la había dejado. Me senté al lado de ella y le puse las manos en los hombros.

- ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Dónde fue? ¿Y desde cuando?- ella reaccionó y se abrazó a mí llorando.

- Oh… Kenshin… Perdóname… debí decírtelo… pero… pero es que no quería involucrar a nadie- ella no paraba de llorar, y yo no sabía que hacer para tranquilizarla.

- Kaoru… tranquilízate… ahora yo estoy contigo… nunca dejaré que haga algo. Cuéntamelo… vamos- ella paró de llorar y empezó a hablar.

- Todo comenzó hace 3 meses. Mi padre es investigador y le mandaron que investigara ciertas enfermedades que no tienen cura, para intentar encontrarla. Un día, mandaron llamar a mi padre, se fue alegre, pero cuando volvió… su cara no era la misma. Durante 2 meses pasó lo mismo, hasta que un día mi padre dijo un no rotundo, y él dijo que se vengaría. Hace 2 semanas intentó atropellarme. Y el día antes de venir aquí, él…- ella volvió a llorar- él atropelló a mi madre… todavía estará en el hospital… y no puedo ir a verla porque me descubrirían y pondría en peligro a mi padre otra vez. Estar aquí en Kyoto, mientras que ellos están en Tokyo a merced de él. Ese… ese bastardo de Shishio- Un momento… había dicho Tokyo… Mi amiga de la infancia Kaoru y yo vivíamos allí de pequeños y… recuerdo que el día que me fui, un tal Shishio murió en un incendio, pero no se encontró el cadáver. ¿No sería que Shishio sobrevivió y quiere vengarse soltando una enfermedad mortal? Pero… el padre de mi amiga Kaoru era investigador… ¿y si… mi amiga Kaoru de la infancia y Kaoru Kamiya eran la misma persona? Tendría que investigarlo.

Volví en mí, la abracé fuertemente y después la separé un poco. Le sequé las lágrimas y la besé. La atraje más hacia mí, sin dejar de besarla y me tumbé en el sofá, con ella encima de mí. Seguimos besándonos hasta que la necesidad de respirar fue irremediable. Nos separamos y la miré a lo ojos. Ya volvían a tener ese brillo que la hacía tan especial. La cogí entre mis brazos y la subí a su cuarto. Quería que se olvidara de lo que había pasado, aunque fuera por un momento, así que la acosté en su cama. Tuve intención de irme, pero recordé la promesa y me quedé. Me metí en la cama con ella y me quedé mirándola. Entonces ella me besó… todo comenzó como un beso inocente… pero poco a poco… fue transformándose en uno más apasionado… y esa noche… solo las estrellas fueron testigos del acto de amor más grande de todos los tiempos.

Me desperté por el ruido del despertador, abrí los ojos y miré el reloj: 7:00. Me sobresalté un poco, ya que todavía había tiempo para prepararse. Miré hacia el otro lado de la cama, Kaoru todavía dormía. Aproveché y me levanté de la cama, recogí mis cosas y me dirigí a mi casa. Me duché en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me vestí y cogí mi mochila y mi sakabattou. Salí de mi casa y cogí la moto para dejarla en el patio de casa de Kaoru.

Entré en la casa y subí a la habitación. Cuando entré, ella todavía estaba durmiendo. Me acerqué a la cama y con suma suavidad le acaricié la cara haciendo que se despertara. Ella se incorporó, me abrazó y me besó.

- Buenos días Kenshin- y me sonrió

- Buenos días Kaoru. ¿Dormiste bien?

- Si… gracias…

- Vamos Kaoru… Venga dúchate y vístete mientras yo preparo el desayuno o llegaremos tarde.

- Si… de acuerdo Kenshin- dijo mientras se levantaba.

Bajé a la cocina y preparé el desayuno. Kaoru bajó en poco rato y desayunamos. Miré el reloj: 7:45. Salimos al patio y nos montamos en la moto. Antes de arrancar le dije:

- Kaoru… agárrate bien fuerte. Tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar.

- De acuerdo Kenshin- y diciendo esto me abrazó fuertemente por la cintura. Arranqué la moto y empecé a conducir a toda velocidad por las calles.

Gracias a dios llegamos a las 7:55, me parece que batimos el récord de mejor tiempo en moto. Subimos corriendo las escaleras y entramos en clase justo a tiempo. La clase transcurrió con normalidad. El profesor nos puso un trabajo en grupo para dentro de dos semanas. Era clase de Biología. Yo lo prepararía con Kaoru, Aoshi con Tomoe y Sano con Megumi. Normalmente siempre éramos Aoshi, Megumi y yo los que nos disputábamos la Matrícula, pero al final nos la ponían a los tres.

Pasaron las dos clases siguientes de las cuales solo estuve con Kaoru en una, Matemáticas. Pero aunque le pregunté si se encontraba bien y ella me respondiera que si, yo sabía que no era verdad. Se le notaba en los ojos. Llegó la hora del desayuno, y antes de reunirnos con los demás en la cafetería, me llevé a Kaoru a un lugar apartado del patio para que nadie nos oyera.

- Kaoru… ¿te encuentras bien de verdad?

- Si… de verdad Kenshin… no te preocupes- pero sus ojos la delataban.

- Kaoru… a mi no puedes engañarme… y se que eso te preocupa… pero créeme… a Misao, Tomoe, Megumi y Tsubame nos le pasará nada, porque Aoshi, Soujiro, Sano y Saitou no lo permitirían nunca. Y Kaoru…- le levanté la cara para mirarla a los ojos- … a ti, más que nadie… no te pasará nada, porque mientras a mí me queden fuerzas y esté con vida… no lo voy a permitir- sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, me besó y me abrazó. Yo le correspondí ambas cosas y la estreché entre mis brazos fuertemente.

Cuando nos separamos ella siguió abrazándome y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho.

- Kenshin… yo… es que… no puedo evitarle… los he involucrado a ustedes… son demasiado buenos conmigo… gracias…- yo volví a ponerla mirándome a la cara y le sequé las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

- Ya pasó Kaoru, no llores. No tienes que agradecernos nada, nosotros te protegeremos- ella me sonrió y volvió a abrazarme.- Kaoru… esta tarde Aoshi, Sano, Soujiro y yo tenemos entrenamiento de artes marciales para la exhibición. ¿Por qué no quedáis Misao, Megumi, Tomoe y tú y vais a algún sitio? Te vendría bien para despejarte. Además… seguro que te lo pasas bien.

- Bueno… no se… se lo preguntaré a ellas a ver que dicen

- Entonces todo arreglado. Vamos con los demás antes de que se preocupen

- Si

Nos reunimos con los demás en la cafetería y quedamos en eso y que iríamos a recogerlas a las 20:30 a casa de Saitou.

Los chicos se extrañaron de lo del entrenamiento, pero yo les dije que se los explicaría luego. Las clases transcurrieron con total normalidad, con Sano haciendo de las suyas… y Megumi regañándole.

N.A: y hasta aquí el capítulo 11 de "Una promesa de amor eterno"

Díganme… les gustó? Me ha quedado bien? Se aceptan sugerencias sobre como creen que acabará la historia.

A quien más se acerque, les diré el final alternativo que tenía pensado. Y que me diga que le parece, según vuestras opiniones, decidiré si escribo o no.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado review, eso me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo.

Un adelanto: Kaoru y las demás salen a dar un paseo por la tarde… pero… Qué habrá en el paquete que le ha llegado a Kaoru?... Tomoe también conoce a Shishio?... y que es eso?... Un grito!... No, suéltalos!…

Todo esto y mucho más en el capítulo 12 de "Una promesa de amor eterno". Nos vemos… Kiss.


	12. Sospechas del pasado, el secuestro

UNA PROMESA DE AMOR ETERNO

12. Sospechas del pasado, el secuestro.

Al terminar las clases, Kenshin y yo nos fuimos a casa. Desde lo que ocurrió ayer por la noche, Kenshin no se separaba de mí. Yo se lo agradecía enormemente, así me sentía más segura. La verdad, a mí no me importaba que el fuera Battousai el asesino, a mí me gustaba él, Kenshin Himura. Entramos en su casa y comimos, pareciera que Kenshin intentaba hacer que me olvidara de eso, y lo estaba logrando. Después estuvimos haciendo los ejercicios de Física, y decidiendo que era lo que íbamos a presentar como proyecto de Biología. Después nos acostamos en el sofá. Pero entonces me vino a la cabeza una cosa: el padre de Kenshin era instructor de kendo, y el padre de mi amigo de la infancia Kenshin también lo era. ¿Y si Kenshin y mi amigo Kenshin eran la misma persona? Tal vez fuera posible, pero por si acaso, intentaría no pensar en eso ahora. Lo que me preocupaba era que aunque Kenshin me protegiera, me habían encontrado.

Llegaron las 16:00 y Kenshin se preparó para ir a entrenar.

- Kaoru, yo tengo que irme a entrenar. Vete a casa y sal solo cuando lleguen Misao y las demás. Y a las 20:30 esperadnos en casa de Saitou, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si… vete tranquilo Kenshin… sé cuidarme sola… practico kendo

- Bueno… en ese caso me voy "algo" más tranquilo… pero no del todo. Intentaré no tardar mucho.

- Tranquilo… ten cuidado Kenshin

- Si… lo tendré- se acercó a mí y me besó- hasta luego Kaoru- y se dirigió a la puerta. Yo le seguí y salí con él.

- Hasta luego Kenshin- y le di otro beso. Al separarnos él me sonrió y cogió la moto para irse.

Yo, después de ver como se marchaba, me fui a mi casa, pero en el buzón había un paquete. Lo cogí y entré. Al ver que no tenía remite me extrañé, pero entonces vi el sello de Tokyo.

Me senté en el sofá del salón y lo abrí. Dentro había una cajita pequeña y una carta. Dejé la cajita en la mesa y abrí la carta.

"_Kaoru:_

_Siento mucho que estés pasando por todo esto. Espero que estés bien y que éste paquete te llegue. Tu madre está bien, no es demasiado grave. Dentro de dos semanas le darán el alta. Hija, tengo que pedirte algo. Dentro de la caja está todo mi trabajo, y la esperanza de todos nosotros. Por favor, te pido que la protejas. Pero no a costa de tu vida, si algo te pasase jamás me lo perdonaría. Cuídate._

_Tu padre, Kojiro"_

Yo no pude contener las lágrimas. Mi padre me había escrito a pesar de que podrían haberlo atacado para encontrarme y volver a hacer daño a mi familia. Si tan solo ese bastardo nos dejara en paz… Me tranquilicé, sequé mis lágrimas y cogí la caja. Era pequeña, del tamaño justo para meter una pulsera. La abrí y dentro había dos tubos de ensayo pequeños. En uno ponía "Sida" y en otro "Cáncer". Dentro de la caja había una nota.

"_No dejes que caigan en malas manos Kaoru. Kojiro"_

Metí la nota en la caja, la cerré y me la guardé en el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta. Llegaron las 17:00 y tocaron el timbre.

- ¿Quién es?

- Kaoru, somos nosotras- era la voz de Megumi

Abrí la puerta y allí estaban Misao, Megumi y Tomoe.

- Hola, ¿queréis pasar o nos vamos ya?- pregunté

- Mejor nos vamos ya y así pillamos la sesión de las 17:30 en el cine- dijo Misao

- Entonces esperad un momento que coja mi bolso- entré al salón y cogí el bolso que estaba encima de la silla. La carta de mi padre cayó al suelo. Como tenía prisa la cogí y me la metí en el bolsillo- Lista, podemos irnos.

- Kaoru, ¿Qué te apetece ver?- dijo Misao

- No sé, me da igual, elegid vosotras

- Yo prefiero una de acción- dijo Misao

- Yo una romántica- dijo Megumi

- Yo una de misterio- dijo Tomoe

Y así empezó una discusión de camino al cine. Cuando llegamos, nos decidimos por una que tenía un poco de todo. Mientras que Megumi y Misao iban a comprar las entradas, porque había cola, la verdad, Tomoe y yo nos sentamos en un banco cercano.

- Kaoru… ¿Dime qué te sucede? Kenshin está muy sobre protector contigo, y eso solo lo hace cuando ocurre algo malo- ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?

- No… no me pasa nada Tomoe… de verdad… no te preocupes…- le sonreí y bajé la cabeza

- No me mientas… tu expresión te delata. La primera vez que te vi junto a Kenshin, tus ojos tenían un brillo especial y muy intenso. Pero hoy no tenían ese brillo, y estoy segura de que Kenshin también se dio cuenta.

- …- no dije nada

- Venga… cuéntamelo… somos amigas

- Es que no quiero involucrar a nadie más… ya tengo bastante con que Kenshin se haya visto envuelto.

- Por Kenshin no te preocupes… tú ya sabes quien es… y no dejará que le pase nada a nadie…

- Es que… yo… estoy en esta ciudad… huyendo

- ¿Huyendo? ¿De quien? ¿o de que?- se sorprendió

- De una persona… huyo para que a mi familia no la lastimen más… Si me encuentran a mi padre le podrán hacer chantaje a costa de mi vida… Huyo… huyo… para que Shishio no me encuentre…

- ¡¿Shishio! Kaoru… ¿Qué hacía tu familia mezclándose con Shishio?

- Él buscó a mi padre, para que le diera los tubos de ensayo con enfermedades incurables. Mi padre se negó y así empezó todo. A mi intentaron secuestrarme y a mi madre la atropellaron y está en el hospital.

- Kaoru…- la miré, su mirada ahora era seria (incluso más que la suya propia, xd)- ahora… esto también es personal.

- Tomoe… ¿pero que…?- me sorprendí, ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué ella también conocía a Shishio?

- Shishio mató a mi madre cuando vivíamos en Osaka, y luego amenazó a mi padre con matarnos a mí y a mi hermano Enishi sino se unía a él. Mi padre no tuvo más remedio. Pero cuando estábamos en Tokio, mi padre no lo soportó más y se opuso a sus planes e incendió su casa. Todos pensaban que Shishio había muerto, porque casi todos sus hombres murieron, incluido mi padre. Pero una noche, mientras dormíamos, él vino y se llevó a Enishi. Dejó una nota diciendo "Ahora estamos en paz". Desde entonces no he vuelto a ver a mi hermano y lo busco. Él tenía 3 años cuando se lo llevó

- ¡Oh Tomoe! Yo… lo siento- estaba sorprendida. A mi me había separado de mis padres, pero a ella le habían privado de su familia.

- No te preocupes, yo tengo fe en que está vivo todavía… y sé que lo voy a encontrar.

- ¡¡Ey! ¡Chicas venid, que va a empezar la peli!

- Vamos Kaoru… por hoy tomémonos el día libre

- Si- contesté un poco más animada

Nos juntamos con Megumi y Misao y nos metimos en el cine. Al terminar la película eran las 19:30. Cerca del cine estaba el parque donde Kenshin y yo llevamos Tsubame. Así que decidimos ir allí.

Al llegar había muchos niños, pero de repente…

- ¡Tía Kaoru!- me giré y ya tenía a Tsubame abrazándome

- ¡Tsubame que alegría verte!- y la cogí en brazos

- ¡Tsubame!- el niño siguió recto

- ¡Tsubame!- otro niño se acercó a nosotras.- ¡Ah! ¡Ahí estás! ¡Que susto me diste! ¡Oh! Pero si es tu tía Kaoru. Me alegro mucho de verla (me parece que me he pasado con la personalidad de Yahiko u.uU… lo he pintado de lo más educado)

- Yo también me alegro de verte… Yahiko ¿no?

- Si, mi nombre es Yahiko- y sonrió

- Oye Yahiko… ¿y donde está…?- dijo Tsubame, pero no pudo terminar.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ahí está! ¡¡Yutaro! ¡¡La encontré!

- ¡Ah! Menos mal…- y se acercó a nosotros

- ¡Prima! ¡Hermana! ¿Pero como vosotras por aquí?- era mi primo Yutaro

- Veníamos de dar una vuelta y decidimos venir aquí.

- Oye hermanito… ¿y mamá sabe que estás aquí? Porque estás solo ¿no?

- Claro que si, además fueron…- no pudo terminar porque…

- ¡Tsubame! ¡Yahiko! ¡Yutaro!

- ¿¡Donde estáis?

- ¡Aquí! ¡Estamos aquí!- dijo Tsubame

Se acercaron a nosotros dos niñas que yo reconocí.

- ¡Ayame! ¡Suzume! Así que estabais jugando todos juntos

- ¡Kaoru! Vaya coincidencia. Si, Suzume y yo nos llegamos a por Yutaro, y luego fuimos a por Tsubame. Pero en casa de Tsubame también estaba Yahiko, así que nos fuimos todos y nos vinimos aquí

- Am… ya veo…

- Tía… puedes ponerme ya en el suelo

- Si…- la puse en el suelo- ala, a jugar todos juntos.

- ¡Ey! Espera Kaoru- era Megumi la que hablaba- ¿no nos vas a presentar a estos niños tan monos?

- ¡Oh! Si, si… pero primero os presentaré a vosotras. Chicos…- ellos miraron atentos- ella es Megumi Takani, una compañera de clase- dije señalando a Megumi

- ¡Encantados de conocerla señorita Takani! (si… definitivamente me pasé)- dijeron todos a la vez

- Ella es Tomoe Yukishiro, otra compañera de clase- señalé a Tomoe

- ¡Mucho gusto señorita Yukishiro!- volvieron a decir todos a la vez

- Y ella es Misao Makimachi, mi prima y la hermana de Yutaro- y señalé a Misao

- ¡Mucho gusto señorita Makimachi!- ahora solo respondieron Yahiko, Ayame y Suzume.

- Bueno… primero llamadnos por nuestros nombres… y segundo… ahora Kaoru... ¿nos los vas a presentar?- era Tomoe quien decía eso

Iba a empezar a hablar cuando sentí que me tiraban de la camisa.

- Kaoru…- miré hacia abajo- Kaoru… ¿me puedes coger en brazos?

- Claro Suzume- y la cogí en brazos- por donde iba… ¡ah si!... chicas, ella es Tsubame Saitou, es la hija de Tae y Saitou- dije señalando a Tsubame- y mi sobrina…- lo dije con un poco de vergüenza

- Encantada de conocerlas- e hizo una reverencia.

- Así que tú eres la sobrina de la que tanto hablan Kenshin y Kaoru- dijo Megumi

- Él es Yahiko Myoyin, un compañero de clase de Tsubame, Ayame y Yutaro.

- Me da mucho gusto conocerlas- y también hizo una reverencia

- Eres muy educado, me recuerdas a mi hermano Enishi- dijo Tomoe con un poco de nostalgia.

- Él es Yutaro Makimachi, mi primo y el hermano de Misao

- Mucho gusto señoritas- y también se agachó e hizo la reverencia.

- Vaya Misao… siempre nos dijiste que tenías un hermano pequeño, pero nunca que era tan guapo y educado.

- Y por último…- le hice una señal a Ayame para que se acercara a mí- ellas son Ayame y Suzume Hiko, las hermanas de Kenshin

- Encantadas de conocerlas- respondieron a la vez

- Vaya… Himura dijo una vez que tenía dos hermanas, pero no dijo que fueran tan guapas y encantadoras.

- Tía Kaoru…

- Dime Tsubame

- ¿Dónde está el tío Kenshin?

- Si Kaoru… ¿donde está mi hermano?- dijo Ayame

- Él está entrenando con Sano, Soujiro y Aoshi

- Vaya… siempre con el kendo… cuando lo vea me va a oir por dejarte sola

- ¡¡Jajajajaja!- nos reímos todos a la vez

- Eres muy madura para tener 7 años. Se nota que eres familia de Kenshin- dijo Megumi.

- Bueno… ya basta de charla… ahora a jugar. Luego cuando nos vayamos os llevaremos a casa de Tsubame, y de allí a vuestra casa… ¿ok?

- ¡OK Kaoru!- y dicho esto puse a Suzume en el suelo y se fueron corriendo a los columpios.

De repente siento una mano en mi hombro.

- Kaoru… son encantadores… Se llevan muy bien contigo, y no es porque sean de tu familia, aunque eso cuenta. Serás una maestra excelente… cuando lo seas, quisiera ser tu compañera- era Tomoe la que me estaba hablando

- Muchas gracias Tomoe

- Bueno… prima, vamos a sentarnos.

Nos sentamos en un banco cercano y estuvimos hablando. Estábamos hablando sobre el trabajo de Biología cuando…

- ¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!

- ¡Chicas, esa era la voz de los niños!

Corrimos hacia donde se escuchó el grito y cuando llegamos nos quedamos paralizadas. Había cinco hombres vestidos de negro y cada uno agarraba a un niño. Los niños estaban asustados y las niñas lloraban.

- Kaoru Kamiya

Yo levanté la cabeza y los miré confusa, aunque ya me lo imaginaba.

- ¿Quién es Kaoru Kamiya?

- Soy… soy yo. ¿Qué queréis?

- Que vengas con nosotros

- ¡Dejad a los niños en paz! ¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver!

- Si vienes con nosotros por las buenas si, sino… ellos sufrirán, y ellas…- y señaló a Megumi, Misao y Tomoe

- Kaoru…- era Misao, su voz sonaba entrecortada.

- Dejadlos a todos a parte. Iré contigo, tienes mi palabra, pero primero suelta a los niños.

- De acuerdo, pero como intentes escapar…- sacó su pistola y la cargó. Entonces soltaron a los niños. Todos corrieron hacia nosotras. Yo metí mis manos en los bolsillos y saqué dos cosas sin que se dieran cuenta.

La primera en llegar a abrazarme fue Suzume. Yo la abracé, ella lloraba y le dije al oído:

- No llores, no me pasará nada. Por favor, guarda esto para que no se vea y dáselo a Kenshin.- ella asintió con la cabeza y se separó.

La siguiente en saltarme a los brazos fue Tsubame

- Tía… Kaoru…- lloraba

- Tranquila Tsubame. Por favor, escóndete esto y haz que le llegué a Kenshin

- Si- la abracé fuertemente y se separó de mí

Después vinieron Yutaro, Yahiko y Ayame y me abrazaron los tres juntos.

- Chicos por favor, poneos a salvo y buscad a Kenshin.

- ¡Venga vámonos!- gritó uno de los hombres. Me levanté y me dirigí a ellos.

- Amigas… llevad a los niños a casa- me acerqué a los hombres.

Me agarraron del hombro y me llevaron hasta un coche. Lo último que vi antes de meterme en el coche fue a Tomoe abrazando a Ayame y a Suzume, a Misao de rodillas en el suelo y Yutaro abrazándola y a Megumi abrazando a Yahiko y éste a su vez abrazando a Tsubame. Entré en el coche. Por lo menos ellos estaban a salvo. Kenshin… por favor… ayúdame…

N.A: Bueno… y hasta aquí el capítulo 12 de "Una promesa de amor eterno"

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que les haya gustado. Por favor díganme que les pareció.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado review. Me dan muchos ánimos.

Siento haberme retrasado con la entrega de este capítulo, pero tenía muchas cosas que requerían de mi atención.

Por cierto, mi propuesta de haber quien es el que más se acerca a adivinar el final de este finc sigue en pie. A el que más se acerque, lo pondré en mis review, que me mande su msn, y le mandaré un correo con un final alternativo para esta historia.

Un adelanto: Kenshin le cuenta lo sucedido con Kaoru a los demás… pero entonces vienen los niños y le dicen que Kaoru ha sido secuestrada… Kenshin, Aoshi, Sano y Soujiro van a Tokyo a ajustarle cuentas a Shishio… pero Kenshin primero va a un hospital… y ahí…

Esto y mucho más en el capítulo 13 de "Una promesa de amor eterno" Kiss

Kisa-Chan-sohma


	13. sospecha confirmada, el plan

UNA PROMESA DE AMOR ETERNO

13. Sospecha confirmada, el plan

Llegué a las 16:30 al Horeky. Allí estaban Aoshi, Sano y Soujiro esperándome. Me acerqué a ellos.

- ¡Hola chicos!- les saludé

- Hombre Kenshin, por fin llegas.- era Sano- ya nos estábamos impacientando.

- Lo siento, lo siento. Pero es que no quería dejar sola a Kaoru- "no después de lo de anoche"

- Y dinos Kenshin… ¿Por qué nos has citado?- dijo Soujiro- no nos sueles citar a menos que sea importante.

- Es que… quisiera pediros un favor… y advertiros…- y bajé la cabeza.

- Espera Kenshin… ¿un favor? ¿advertirnos? ¿de que?- Aoshi sonaba preocupado.

- Pues veréis… tiene que ver con Kaoru… ¿no la habéis notado rara… distante… esta mañana?

- ¡Con Kaoru!- dijeron los tres a la vez

- Si… la verdad es que no estaba como siempre… ¿no habrá recaído verdad?- "Ojalá solo fuera eso Aoshi"

- Pues es que… ella no está aquí por gusto… ella está aquí huyendo…

- ¡¿Huyendo! ¿De quien?- era Sano que se estaba poniendo histérico.

- Ella huyó de su casa… dejando atrás a su familia… para poder protegerla…Ella cargó con el trabajo de su padre y huyó para que dejaran en paz a su familia… Su padre es investigador, Biólogo… y el bastardo de Shishio quiere las enfermedades mortales con las que trabaja su padre…

- Para el carro…- Soujiro parecía sorprendido- Shishio… ese es el nombre del demonio que secuestró al hermano de Tomoe.

- ¡Que! ¡¿Tomoe también vivió en Tokyo!

- Si… pero se mudó aquí donde viven sus tíos cuando su padre murió- me contestó Soujiro

- Pero Kenshin… ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa!- Sano ya estaba histérico

- ¿Sabéis por que hoy casi llegamos tarde a clase?- ellos negaron con la cabeza- fue porque anoche la atacaron y casi consiguen llevársela… ella me descubrió y se lo conté, pero no le importó… así que me lo contó y estuve hasta muy tarde consolándola.

- ¡Ajá! Entiendo… y tú quieres pedirnos que estemos atentos y la protejamos- Aoshi como siempre dio en el clavo.

- Pero hombre amigo, eso ni se pide… por supuesto que la protejamos- Sano me pasó el brazo por el cuello.

- Gracias chicos- y les sonreí, y ellos me devolvieron el gesto- Pero quiero advertiros… si han averiguado que está aquí, puede que utilicen a las personas que quiere para que vuelva… así que por favor, estad atentos a las chicas también.

- Por supuesto… nos protegeremos unos a otros

- Muchísimas gracias

- Bien… y ya que estamos aquí porque no nos ponemos a entrenar…

- ¡Tío Kenshin!- yo me giré y me sorprendí. ¡Tsubame venía corriendo hacia mí!

- ¡Hermano!- ¡Ayame también y Suzume! Se me echaron las tres encima llorando.

- ¡Kenshin! ¡Aoshi! ¡Sano! ¡Soujiro!- era la voz de las chicas y de los niños.

Misao y Yutaro se echaron a los brazos de Aoshi, Tomoe se abrazó a Soujiro y Megumi y Yahiko se abalanzaron contra Sano. Pero… ¿Y Kaoru? Levanté la cabeza y vi a Saitou apoyado en la puerta.

- Tranquilas chicas… no lloréis… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Misao, donde está Kaoru?

- …- no contestó

- Tío… Kenshin…- yo miré a Tsubame- a la tía… a la tía Kaoru… se… se la han llevado…- ¡¡Que! No podía ser cierto… no había sido capaz de protegerla- … se la han llevado por salvarnos…- ¡como! Habían sido capaces de utilizar a unos niños para llevársela. Ahora estaba más furioso que antes.

- Hermanito…

- Dime Suzume- dije lo más calmadamente posible mientras la miraba. Ella me dio una carta.

- Kaoru… dijo que… te diera… esto…

- Tío Kenshin… también me dijo que te diera esto…- y me dio una cajita.

Abrí la carta y la leí. ¡Era de su padre! Se había arriesgado a ponerse en contacto con ella. Luego abrí la caja, dentro había dos tubos de ensayo. Esto era… ¡el trabajo de su padre! Me lo había confiado para que no cayera en manos de Shishio… Pero a que precio… la tenían a ella (eso es un precio muy alto para Kenshin)

- Soujiro… ve a buscar a Katsura y dile que busqué toda la información sobre Kojiro Kamiya y Makoto Shishio.

- Si Kenshin.

- Aoshi, Sano… coged vuestras cosas… nos vamos a Tokyo

- Si- dijeron a la vez

- Saitou… quédate con los niños y con las chicas… que no les pase nada… y lleva esto al laboratorio- le entregué los tubos de ensayo a Saitou.

- Si Himura

- Tranquilo Kenshin… mi primo Yahiko está aquí… y yo le enseñé a pelear.

Nos sorprendimos todos (O.O la cara así)

- ¡EEEEEEEHHHHHH! ¡¿En serio!

Yo me acerqué a Yahiko.

- Te dejo a cargo de Tsubame, Ayame y Suzume… dile a Yutaro que te ayude. Y no llores… ahora estás al mando…

- Si… Kenshin… no te defraudaré- y se secó las lágrimas

Yo me dirigí a la salida, pero pude escuchar de fondo a Saitou.

- Así que te llamas Yahiko… alégrate, tienes la confianza de Himura… y conseguirla de un tipo como él es un prodigio… y también tienes la mía… te dejo a cargo de todo- yo sonreí.

- Kaoru… te traeré de vuelta… a mi lado… junto con nuestra familia… nuestra nueva familia…

Habían pasado 10 minutos desde que recibí la noticia. Los niños estaban en el dojo de entrenamiento y las chicas también. Yo estaba sentado en un banco, al lado de mi moto… maldiciéndome por no haber podido protegerla.

- Soy un idiota… no sirvo para nada… no puedo proteger a la persona que amo… Shishio… pagarás caro haber osado tocar a "mi mujer"… No volverá a suceder lo mismo que años atrás…

Entonces noto que se acercan tres personas.

- Ya estamos listos Kenshin- me giré y vi a Aoshi con sus kodashis y a Sano con sus vendas en las manos. Después me giré hacia el otro lado y vi a Soujiro, pero solo traía los informes.

- ¿Y tu wakisaki Sou?

- No la he traído, toma los informes- yo los cogí

- No importa, utiliza la mía…- y empecé a ojear los papeles. Le pasé la espada.

- Pero… ¿y tú?

- A mí me basta con la sakabattou, según el informe… ese bastardo tiene quemaduras graves por todo el cuerpo… además… si Kaoru está delante… no quiero matar a nadie… aunque se lo merezca. Bueno… según nuestras averiguaciones… el padre de Kaoru estará en el hospital Shikón… ahí es donde está su esposa ingresada… y su dirección es avenida Haku número 35.

- Nosotros iremos a su casa para estar seguros…

- No… vosotros id al puerto y buscad éste barco- les mostré las fotos- según las fotos del satélite… ésa es la base de operaciones de Shishio… nos encontraremos en el muelle 5 a las 24:00… yo iré a ver al padre de Kaoru.

Y así cogimos dos coches, en uno iba yo y en el otro Aoshi, Sano y Soujiro. Ellos iban a la zona Sur de la ciudad de Tokio y yo a la zona Norte. Tardaremos dos horas y media en llegar a Tokio (no se cuanto se tarda) y luego teníamos una hora para hacer averiguaciones y nos reuniríamos en el muelle 5 del puerto para pasar a la acción.

En todo el viaje yo solo pensaba en Kaoru. Mi enfado era cada vez mayor. Battousai iba a tomar el control, pero tendría que controlarme hasta haber hablado con el padre de Kaoru.

Por fin llegué al hospital. En la recepción pregunté por la señora Kamiya. La chica me dijo que su habitación era la 205, así que me dirigí hacia allí. Una vez delante de la puerta llamé y entré.

- Disculpen señores Kamiya… ¿puedo pasar?

- Adelante joven- me dijo el hombre- pero… ¿Quién es usted y como es que nos conoce?

- Vera señor Kojiro Kamiya, mi nombre es Kenshin Himura. Les conozco porque soy el novio de su hija Kaoru y ella me habló de ustedes. Usted es investigador, Biólogo para ser exactos, admiro mucho su trabajo, yo estudio Biología, pero no es por eso que estoy aquí…

- Vaya… Kenshin… nos pillas por sorpresa… no sabíamos que Kaoru tuviera novio. Pero… ¿y donde está ella? ¿No estará aquí verdad?

- Ese es el problema señor, que ella está aquí y está en manos de Shishio- a él se le cayó el álbum de fotos que estaba viendo al suelo. Yo me acerqué y lo recogí, pero una foto me llamó la atención. En ella había una chica de unos 5 años, de cabellos negros azabaches y ojos azules que sonreía alegremente a un chico de su misma edad de cabellos rojos como el fuego y ojos violetas que le devolvía la sonrisa.

- Esta… esta foto… ésta es una foto mía y de mi amiga Kaoru 3 semanas antes de que me fuera, en el día de su cumpleaños, cuando ella me pidió que me quedará a dormir…

- Un momento… tú eres el pequeño Kenshin… el hijo de Hiko…- me preguntó sorprendido

- Si… así es señor… entonces… mis sospechas eran ciertas… Kaoru es mi amiga de la infancia.- yo me alegré

- Me alegro mucho de volver a verte Kenshin, y sinceramente me alegro de que tú seas el novio de mi hija. Pero ahora… tenemos que averiguar donde está Shishio y rescatarla… si tiene a Kaoru… también tendrá lo necesario para su plan.

- Tranquilo señor… su trabajo está a salvo. Cuando se llevaron a Kaoru, yo estaba entrenando, pero ella estaba con mis hermanas pequeñas y pudieron darme esto junto a una caja. Me dijeron que Kaoru las salvó y que les dio esto para que me lo dieran- y le entregué la carta- los tubos están en el laboratorio de los Oni. Yo soy un agente de los Oni. Hay otros tres agentes más aquí conmigo investigando la base de Shishio. No se preocupe señor Kamiya, rescataremos a Kaoru, ahora que he averiguado que es mi antigua amiga, tengo otra razón más para querer matar a Shishio.

- Por favor Kenshin… trae de vuelta a Kaoru…- me dijo la madre de Kaoru

- No se preocupe señora... ¿me puedo quedar con esta foto?

- Si por supuesto

- Una cosa más… por favor… no le digan quien soy en realidad, ella solo sabe que soy su vecino de enfrente, su compañero de clase y un agente de los Oni. Tengo que cumplir mi promesa.

- De acuerdo Kenshin… no le diré nada… pero por favor… sálvala y volved a casa sanos y juntos.

- Eso es lo que más deseo en este momento señor- dicho esto salí de la habitación y me dirigí al puerto.

Al llegar, me dirigí al muelle 5 y allí estaban esperándome Sano, Aoshi y Soujiro.

- Hola Kenshin- me miró a los ojos. ¡Oh! Perdón Battousai… hemos averiguado donde está el barco- dijo Aoshi

- Bien.- conteste fríamente

- Se encuentra en el muelle 9, es un barco llamado Rengoku, pero está blindado.- nos informó Soujiro.

- Vaya… eso será un problema

- Ninguno amigo… me tomé la libertad de coger unas bombas sin mecha del almacén.- dijo Sano

- Bien, este es el plan. Nos colaremos por estribor Soujiro y yo, y Aoshi y tú por babor, así los distraeremos. Cuando hayamos rescatado a Kaoru, tú tirarás las bombas a la sala de calderas y te irás corriendo con nosotros. ¡Ah! Y una cosa más- todos me miraron- haced lo que queráis… pero Shishio es mío.

- ¡Oh! Vaya mirada… cualquiera te contradice.

N.A: hasta aquí el capítulo 13 de "Una promesa de amor eterno"

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GOOOOOMEEEEEN NAAAASAAAAIIII! Lo siento, siento mucho el haberme retrasado a la hora de actualizar, pero es que aquí donde yo vivo, las clases empezaban el 15 de Septiembre, y tenia que comprar los libros, la cartera, ir a la presentación… y todo el rollo rutinario. Aparte de que también tenía que pagar la matrícula de la escuela de Música a la que voy. Porque las clases empiezan esta semana.

Bueno agradecimientos a:

Kaerii Ryuka

Satsuki Haru

Jiradeku Yukishiro

Zori-naomi

Misao-21

Bueno… que les pareció? A lo mejor desde un principio les pareció obvio que Kaoru y Kenshin eran los amigo que cada uno buscaba… pero es que la historia tiene su anécdota… quizás en el siguiente capítulo os la cuente… porque tiene que ver conmigo.

Bueno… el siguiente capítulo será corto y quizás tarde algo en subirlo, espero que no sea mucho.

Un adelanto: Kaoru es llevada ante Shishio… y allí… "pero no puede ser si es… Enishi"… "Ahora dámelo"… "El utilizar a niños para hacerme volver es lo más bajo que has hecho"… suena la alarma…"señor, han subido cuatro jóvenes… uno de ellos es pelirrojo" "Kenshin…"

Bueno, nos vemos en el capítulo 14 de "Una promesa de amor eterno"


	14. Cuando todo parece oscuridad

UNA PROMESA DE AMOR ETERNO

14. Cuando todo parece oscuridad… aparece una luz.

Dentro del coche, todo estaba en silencio. Los cinco hombres no volvieron a dirigirme la palabra. Yo dirigí mi mirada a la ventana del auto… estaba oscureciendo, pero aún así, pude distinguir hacia donde nos dirigíamos. Era la calle que llevaba a la estación de trenes. Cuando llegamos, metieron el coche en un vagón, y a mí me llevaron a un vagón aparte. En el vagón no había nadie, debía de ser uno reservado. Entonces entraron dos hombres, uno tenía el pelo negro, y el otro lo tenía grisáceo, como plateado y los ojos negros. Se acercaron a mí.

- Así que ésta es la famosa Kaoru Kamiya. Tenías razón, se parece a su padre, pero los ojos son de su madre seguro.- el joven que habló, fue el del pelo gris.

- Enishi… no entables conversación, ya sabes las órdenes.- el chico del pelo negro se acercó a mí y sacó un pañuelo- si me permite señorita…- me puso el pañuelo tapándome la nariz y la boca. Yo me resistí, estaba impregnado de cloroformo. Ya no pude resistirme y me desmayé. Pero aún así pude escuchar…

- Estate atento, si se despierta, procura que no se escape Enishi- Enishi… y finalmente me dormí.

Cuando desperté me encontraba tumbada en un sofá, y tapada con una manta. Me incorporé… ya no estaba en el vagón del tren, pero… ¿Dónde estaba? De repente la puerta se abrió y entraron 4 personas.

- Vaya… veo que ya despertaste. Es un placer volver a verte… Kaoru Kamiya.- yo reconocí esa voz. Era…

- Shishio… pues yo no puedo decir lo mismo. ¿Para que me has traído aquí? Porque supongo que estamos en Tokyo ¿no?

- Vaya… que insolente te has vuelto. Si… estamos en Tokyo… al final has vuelto… nadie ha podido evitarlo… y ahora, dámelo.

- El utilizar a niños para hacerme volver, es lo más bajo que has hecho hasta ahora, Shishio… y si me he vuelto insolente para tu gusto… ha sido porque alguien me ha devuelto la confianza… y estoy segura de que vendrá a por mí… seguro que no sabes quien es… sinceramente no me gustaría ser tú…

- ¡Mocosa malcriada! Como te atreves… quieres que vuelva a hacer daño a alguien por tu culpa… tu padre no supo lo que hacía cuando te mandó los frascos… te localizamos cuando te los envió… al parecer el inútil de Gohei no sirvió de mucho… y además… crees que ese pelirrojo enclenque podrá ayudarte… tú estás en esta situación por tu padre, si hubiera colaborado… me lo habría pensado…

- ¡No hables así de Kenshin! Si tú supieras quien es… no estarías así de tranquilo. Además… es demasiado tarde… ya no los tengo… están a salvo- él se enfureció y se abalanzó hacia mí. Yo le esquivé y le di una patada en la espalda, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

- No me subestimes- pero entonces sentí un golpe en el hombro… el dolor era muy intenso, me arrodillé y me puse la mano en el hombro

- ¿Cómo has osado golpear al señor Shishio?- yo levanté la cabeza y vi al chico del tren, el del pelo negro.

- Permíteme presentarte a alguien, él es Akira Kiyosato, uno de mis mejores hombres. También te presentaré a mi guardaespaldas personal. Enishi, ven aquí- ¡Enishi! Me sorprendí, era… era… ¡era el hermano de Tomoe!

Entonces se escuchó la alarma

- ¡¿Qué diablos ocurre!- un hombre entró

- Señor, han subido 4 chicos al barco. Son muy jóvenes. Han dejado fuera de combate a la mitad de nuestros hombres. Uno de ellos tiene el pelo rojo- ¡pelirrojo! Kenshin…

- Jajajajajaja…

- ¿De que te ríes mocosa?

- Te lo advertí… te dije que vendría a por mí… ¿Sabes quien es Battousai?

- Si… es ese asesino que sale en las noticias… ese maldito y sus amigos han matado y metido a muchos de mis hombres en la cárcel. ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

- Te dije que Kenshin vendría a por mí… pero has pasado una cosa por alto…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que Kenshin es Battousai, y tú has osado tocar a "su mujer"- todos quedaron sorprendidos.

- ¡¡¡QUE! ¡Me estás diciendo que ese enclenque pelirrojo novio tuyo es Battousai!

- Señor… Akira y yo iremos a intentar detenerlos, usted escape.

- Si… tienes mi permiso Anji- los hombres salieron por la puerta- ¡Enishi! Ayúdame… hay que quemar los archivos que me comprometan.

- Si… Midori… ve con Kaoru

- Si… Enishi- y se acercó a mí la chica. Era rubia y con ojos negros

Kenshin… has venido por mí… has venido a salvarme… veo que todos llegaron sanos y te pudieron dar el mensaje… me alegro… mantuviste tu promesa…

- Enishi… ve con ellos…

- Si señor Shishio- y el chico de pelo grisáceo salió por la puerta.

N.A: bueno y hasta aquí el capítulo 14 de "Una promesa de amor eterno"

Que les pareció? La verdad que es el más corto de todo el finc, pero también es que no sabía como escribir esta parte. Díganme si les gustó o si mejorarían algo de este u otro capi de mi finc.

Agradecimientos a todos los que me dejáis review

Un adelanto: Kenshin y los demás se cuelan en el barco… Kenshin rescata a Kaoru… una explosión… "Kenshin!"… "Kaoru tengo una sorpresa para ti"…

Muchos besos y nos vemos en el capítulo 15 de "Una promesa de amor eterno"


	15. El fin de la oscuridad,alcanzando la luz

UNA PROMESA DE AMOR ETERNO

15. El fin de la oscuridad, alcanzando la luz

Faltaban 10 minutos para las 24:00. Habíamos llegado al muelle 9 y estábamos escondidos detrás de unas cajas, desde las cuales teníamos total visibilidad del Rengoku. De repente sonó mi móvil.

- ¿Si?... ¡Ah! Saitou... espera que lo pongo en manos libres- le di al botón en mi móvil- ya puedes hablar Saitou, te escuchamos

- Bien chicos… ¿Habéis encontrado el barco?

- Si… ahora mismo lo estamos viendo

- Bien, llamaba para daros la información que le sacamos a Gohei

- Si que se te resistió Saitou- dijo en tono burlón Sano.

- ¡Cállate cabeza de pollo! Lo que pasa es que con los acontecimientos se me olvidó decíroslo.

- Ve al grano Saitou, ¡No hay tiempo!- grité histérico, ya no podía controlarme. Battousai había salido y estaba más que furioso, y además contaba con la furia que yo sentía en esos momentos.

- Battousai… no te había visto así en la vida. Bueno… al grano. Gohei nos ha revelado que Shishio cuenta con 100 hombres en el barco, y también están todos los documentos en los cuales él está implicado. Los más peligrosos son su secretario, un tal… Anji ha dicho…

- ¡Anji!

- ¿Le conoces Sano?

- Fue el maestro que me infundó mis primeros conocimientos de kárate y boxeo. Pero se fue a entrenar a las montañas, nunca más supe de él. Fue como mi hermano mayor, yo solo tenía 6 años cuando se fue, y justo 2 años después murieron mis padres… como lo eché de menos.

- Bueno… continuando con la información… el otro peligroso es Akira… Kiyosato creo que era su apellido… y el último es su guardaespaldas personal, dice que es muy joven, más que Kiyosato que tiene 25 años, pero no sabe su nombre. Los puntos débiles del barco son la bodega y la sala de calderas… Bueno… esa es toda la información que le hemos sacado.

- Gracias Saitou… cuida de las chicas y de los niños…

- Tranquilo Battousai… están a salvo y… felicita al cabeza de pollo de Sano, a hecho un buen trabajo entrenando a Yahiko. Parece mentira, con lo pequeño que es y ha ganado a Misao, que es bastante buena por lo que he visto… y a 7 de nuestros muchachos… aquí está enseñándole a Yutaro un par de movimientos, pero no por eso deja de estar atento a Tsubame, Ayame y Suzume, que se acaban de dormir.

- Es un buen muchacho… Bueno Saitou, nos despedimos… volveremos a hablar cuando estemos a salvo.

- Buena suerte chicos…- y cortó la comunicación. Me guardé el móvil.

- Bueno chicos es la hora.

- Si… Aoshi y yo iremos por babor mientras que vosotros os coláis por estribor. Nos encontraremos en la sala de calderas cuando recatéis a Kaoru… y después… ¡PUM!... sorpresita para Shishio… y fin de la historia.

- Si Sano… pero tened cuidado- dicho esto nos separamos, y Soujiro y yo nos dirigimos al estribor del barco, en una barca silenciosamente.

Llegamos al barco y subimos. Una vez en la cubierta del barco, vimos que Aoshi y Sano ya se estaban encargando de su parte, había muchos hombres en el suelo. Nos dirigíamos al camarote principal, cuando un tipo nos vió y dio la alarma.

Al momento, aparecieron un montón de hombres armados con espadas y rifles. Fuimos quitándonoslos de encimas, pero eran muchos y no nos quedó más remedio que retroceder hasta quedar espalda con espalda con Aoshi y Sano.

- ¡Son demasiados!- dijo Sano

- ¡Entre todos creo que nos hemos cargado a la mitad de sus hombres!- dijo Soujiro

- ¡Battousai! ¡¿Qué te parece si usamos la técnica combinada?! Aunque no la hayamos entrenado mucho, creo que estamos preparados.- dijo Aoshi

- Tienes razón Aoshi. ¡Chicos! ¡Técnica combinada!

- ¡De acuerdo Battousai!- y dicho esto la ejecutamos. (no me preguntéis como es la técnica, porque ni yo misma lo sé, xd)

Todos los hombres cayeron al suelo.

- Bueno trabajo chicos… y ahora… ¡a rescatar a Kaoru!- y salimos corriendo hacia dentro del barco.

Según los planos, el despacho de Shishio estaba al final del pasillo. Ya estábamos llegando cuando una espada nos cortó el paso.

- ¿A dónde vais?- era un tipo con el pelo negro

- De aquí no pasáis- apareció otro tipo de detrás del primero

- ¡Anji!- dijo Sano.

- ¡Oh! Vaya… ¿tú eres el pequeño Sano? Me alegro mucho de verte… aunque sea en estas circunstancias. Si queréis pasar… tendrá que ser por encima de mí.

- Chicos… dejádmelo a mí… Salvad a Kaoru- dijo Sano muy decidido

- Gracias Sano- y Soujiro y yo salimos corriendo, librándonos del chico del pelo negro.

Pero seguimos escuchando al chico gritar.

- ¡Eh! ¡Volved aquí!

- Tu rival soy yo- "gracias Aoshi por darnos también el camino libre"

Ya estábamos llegando a la puerta, era una puerta corrediza. Según los planos, esa puerta daba a una especie de salita y ésta comunicaba con el despacho de Shishio. Nosotros, por razonamiento, supusimos que tendrían a Kaoru ahí, y que la estarían interrogando y torturando para que les dijera la información. Llegamos a la puerta y la abrimos de golpe. Al mismo tiempo, desde la otra punta de la habitación, un chico de pelo gris se paraba al vernos.

- Vaya… habéis dejado a vuestros compañeros con Akira y Anji. Aunque hayáis llegado hasta aquí… no os servirá de nada. Bueno… ¿quién es Kenshin Himura?

- Soy yo… pero… ¿Qué importa?- pregunté sorprendido pero sin que se notara.

- Nada… es solo decirte que tienes mucha suerte de tener una chica como Kaoru, Battousai… Bueno, y ahora… aquí se acaba vuestro "gran" plan de rescate- y se abalanza hacia nosotros desenvainando su espada. Soujiro y yo desenvainamos las nuestras.

- Soujiro… ¿usamos la técnica en dúo?

- Vale.

El tipo se fue acercando a nosotros y utilizó un ataque horizontal que nos daría de yeno en el pecho.

- ¿Ni siquiera os movéis?- su cara cambió radicalmente cuando vió que su estocada había sido parada por Soujiro, pero cambió todavía más cuando…- ¿y el otro?- Soujiro sonrió.

- Ahí arriba…- el tipo miró al techo.

- ¡Técnica Hiten Mitsurugi, pluma del dragón!- y le di el golpe en al cabeza.

El tipo no cayó, pero se quedaría inmóvil y aturdido durante mucho rato.

- Soujiro… encárgate tú…- guardé la sakabattou y me dirigí a la puerta.

Abrí la puerta de una patada, echándola abajo y pillando por sorpresa al bastardo de Shishio, que estaba cogiendo los documentos y apilándolos.

- ¡¡Kenshin!!- fijé la vista al frente y vi a Kaoru corriendo hacia mí. Aparentemente estaba bien.

- ¡¡Kaoru!!- la estreché entre mis brazos fuertemente. Por fin volvía a tenerla junto a mí- ¿estás bien?- la separé de mía, terminado así con el abrazo.

- Si… gracias Kenshin…- y me sonrió

- ¡Oh! Que conmovedor… me dan ganas de llorar…- dijo con sarcasmo Shishio

- Vamos Shishio… entrégate… ya no tienes nada que ganar…

- Tienes razón Battousai… pero tú… tienes algo que perder…- sacó una pistola y disparó a Kaoru. Rápidamente saqué la espada y paré la bala.

La cara de Shishio cambió radicalmente. Puse a Kaoru detrás mía y me fui acercando a él.

- Me subestimaste Shishio…- pero me paré cuando él apuntó a la otra chica que estaba en la sala.

- Quieto Battousai… o la mato…- increíble… ese desgraciado… Agarré fuertemente el mango de la espada y corrí hacia él. Creo que por la cara, él creyó que yo había desaparecido.

- ¡Técnica Hiten Mitsurugi, Amakakeru ryu no Hirameki!- él golpe impactó en él, dándole en todos los puntos vitales… cayó al suelo, muerto, debido a las graves quemaduras que tenía. Guardé mi espada en la vaina.

- ¡Kenshin!- me di la vuelta y Kaoru me abrazó y me besó. Yo le correspondí, anhelando ambas cosas.

Cuando nos separamos, yo eché un vistazo a la habitación y me percaté de que la chica a la que había apuntado con la pistola, estaba arrodillada en el suelo. Kaoru y yo nos acercamos.

- Midori… Midori… ya ha pasado…- le dijo Kaoru ayudándola a incorporarse

- Enishi…- fue lo único que dijo

- ¡Oh! Es cierto- me miró a mí- Kenshin, ¿no os habéis cruzado con un chico de pelo gris que ha intentado deteneros?

- Si… Soujiro se está encargando de él. No creo que dure mucho más.

- ¡Oh no! Kenshin hay que detener a Soujiro… sino, matará al hermano de Tomoe- "¡¡como!!"

Salí corriendo hacia la habitación contigua. Cuando llegué, Enishi estaba apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y agarrándose el estómago con una mano, tenía una herida profunda, y sangraba. Se sostenía en pie gracias a que se apoyaba en la espada, que estaba clavada en el suelo. Soujiro estaba a punto de darle el golpe mortal. Corrí rápidamente, y antes de que la espada lo tocase, yo interpuse la mía.

- ¡Detente Sou!

- ¿Por qué Battousai?- me preguntó extrañado

- Porque sino Tomoe no te lo perdonaría- entonces llegan Kaoru y Midori al lado de la puerta.

- ¡¡ENISHI!!- y la chica de pelo rubio salió corriendo y se arrodilló al lado de Enishi.

- ¿Enishi? ¿Quieres decir que… es el hermano de Tomoe?- Soujiro estaba confuso

- Así es… seguramente… Shishio no tuvo el valor de matarlo y lo entrenó para que fuera su guardaespaldas.

- Lo siento Enishi- dijo Soujiro apenado

- Tranquilo… gracias por decirme… que mi hermana… está viva… Shishio… me dijo… que ella… estaba… muerta…- pero entonces calló al suelo, se estaba desangrando.

- ¡¡Enishi!!- Midori se agachó con él.

- Kenshin- me giré y vi a Kaoru con unas vendas en la mano- puedo cortar la hemorragia, pero hay que llevarlo a un hospital

- Si Kaoru…- miré a Soujiro- Sou ayúdame… hay que coger los informes

- Si- entramos en la sala y en la manta que había en el sofá metimos los informes y nos fuimos a donde estaban las chicas.

Kaoru ya había terminado con Enishi.

- Enishi… ¿te puedes levantar?- pregunté

- Si…- pero cuando se levantó, tuvo que apoyarse en Midori.

Entonces entró Aoshi, seguido de Sano, que estaba ayudando a alguien a caminar.

- Chicos, ¿estáis bien?- preguntó Aoshi

- Si… pero Enishi no… hay que llevarlo al hospital- Enishi alzó la vista hacia la persona que estaba siendo ayudada por Sano.

- Anji… ¿tú también tienes… un motivo para… vivir?

- Si… lástima que haya sido en una pelea… en la que nos hayamos dado cuenta

- Al fin logré convencerlo- dijo un muy contento Sano

- Vamos todos a cubierta. Aoshi, ayuda a Enishi. Sou, tú ayuda Sano con Anji, y Kaoru… ¿puedes ayudarme con esto?

- Si- dijeron todos a la vez.

Una vez en cubierta, pusimos a Enishi en un bote y lo bajamos al agua. A Anji en otro bote y también lo bajamos al mar. Luego fueron bajando los demás. Aoshi, Soujiro y Midori irían en el bote con Enishi. En cubierta quedábamos Sano, Kaoru y yo.

- Sano, dame las bombas y pon esto en la balsa- le entregué al manta con los documentos y él me dio las bombas y se fue al bote.

- Kenshin que vas a…- la callé con un beso

- Tranquila Kaoru. Ahora baja al bote y alejaos todo lo que podáis de este barco.

- Si…- y dicho esto bajó por las escaleras y se sentó en el bote.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados, abría la ventana que daba a la sala de calderas, tiré las bombas, corrí hacia la barandilla del barco y salté al agua.

La explosión fue grande, y todo el Rengoku se hundió. Yo salí a la superficie y nadé hasta el bote para reunirme con los demás. Me subí al bote con Kaoru, Sano y Anji, y nos dirigimos al puerto.

- Kenshin…- me giré

- Dime Kaoru…- ella me abrazó

- Gracias por venir… gracias por salvarme… y gracias por cumplir tu promesa…

- Kaoru…- le correspondí el abrazo- te dije que nunca había roto una promesa…

Llegamos al puerto, nos montamos en dos coches y nos dirigimos al hospital Shikon. En el hospital atendieron a Enishi y a Anji. Yo todavía no le había dicho a Kaoru que ese era el hospital donde estaban sus padres. Primero tenía que llamar a Saitou. Cogí el móvil y marqué.

- Saitou... si estamos todos bien... también conseguimos los documentos... Oye, tengo que pedirte un favor... Tenéis que venir mañana todos, los niños, las chicas, la familia de Misao, Tae, tú y avisa también a mis padres... bien, nos vemos mañana... Adios…- corte la llamada y me guardé el móvil.

- Kenshin… ¿para qué les has dicho que vinieran?- preguntó Kaoru

- Luego te explico… pero antes… tengo una sorpresa para ti.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 15 de "Una promesa de amor eterno"

Perdón por la demora, pero es que he tenido muchos exámenes y trabajos que entregar, aparte de ensayar piano 1h todos los días.

Espero que la espera les haya valido la pena y este capítulo les haya gustado.

Por favor, díganme su opinión.

Un adelanto: "que será la sorpresa que Kenshin le va a dar a Kaoru?... Pero un momento que sus padres le van a dar otra?!... y que es eso que me tienes que enseñar Kenshin… no puede ser… ese chico es…"

Bueno, nos vemos en el capítulo 16 de "Una promesa de amor eterno"

Matta-ne

Kisa-Chan-sohma


	16. Día especial, nueva vida

UNA PROMESA DE AMOR ETERNO

16. Día especial, comienza una nueva vida.

Por fin… ya todo había terminado. Cuando vi aparecer a Kenshin echando la puerta abajo, me tiré a sus brazos. Ciertamente, me asusté cuando me disparó, pero me sorprendió más la rapidez y la precisión con la que Kenshin paró la bala. Pero el golpe más bajo que dio Shishio, aparte de utilizar a niños pequeños para hacerme volver aquí, fue el apuntar a Midori. No la conocía de mucho, pero se notaba que no era mala persona, además, parece sentir algo por Enishi. Mis sospechas resultaron ser ciertas al final, Enishi era el hermano pequeño de Tomoe. Menos mal que Kenshin llegó a tiempo y paró el golpe que Soujiro estaba a punto de darle. Aunque Enishi quedó mal herido, pero creo que se recuperará pronto. Midori y Soujiro están con Enishi en la habitación, y Aoshi está con Sano en la habitación de Anji. Aoshi dice que no es bueno dejar solo a semejante necio. Anji era el antiguo maestro de Sano, y ha decidido volver a enseñar artes marciales. Sano dice que hablará con el profesor Okina para que lo contrate cuando se recupere.

Yo sabía que Kenshin saldría con vida de la explosión que se oyó en el barco, pero se me heló la sangre al no verlo aparecer. Pero cuando lo vi emerger a la superficie y subir al bote, la sangre volvió a correr por mi cuerpo y lo abracé. Por fin juntos… y sin nadie que nos separe.

Ahora estamos en el hospital, nos hemos quedado solos y Kenshin acaba de llamar a Saitou y le ha dicho que mañana vengan todos aquí.

- Kenshin… ¿para que les has dicho que vinieran?- pregunté cuando terminó la llamada.

- Luego te explico… pero antes tengo una sorpresa- y me cogió de la mano.

Me llevó hasta la habitación 205. Llamó y abrió la puerta.

- Perdonen… ¿podemos pasar?

- Adelante- dijo una voz de hombre desde dentro. Kenshin se giró hacia mí.

- Vamos…- me volvió a coger la mano y entramos

Yo no cabía en mí de la sorpresa y de la alegría. ¡Eran mis padres! Kenshin me había traído con mis padres.

- ¡¡Kaoru!!- mi padre se levantó y me abrazó- Oh… gracias al cielo que estás bien

- Papá… todo ha acabado… pero más bien… es gracias a Kenshin… él me ha salvado…- entonces se separó de pronto- ¡Ah! Papá, mamá… él es…

- Ya lo sabemos hija…- mi madre estaba despierta.

Me acerqué a la cama y la abracé.

- Él nos lo explicó todo… nos alegramos mucho hija. Y Kenshin…- se giró hacia Kenshin y le dio un abrazo- Muchísimas gracias… y cuida bien a mi hija.

- Señor… ese es mi principal cometido- se separaron- Esto… vera señor… he llamado a mi amigo Saitou y le he pedido una cosa… ¿Le importaría si mañana viniesen unos amigos y nos dice si acepta lo que le he pedido?

- No… no me importa Kenshin… pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

- Mañana lo sabrá… y se quedaron ambos en silencio.

- Cariño…- me llamó mi madre- ya que tú nos has dado la noticia de que tienes novio… nosotros te vamos a dar otra…- yo la miré extrañada. Mi padre se acercó.

- Hija… vas a tener un hermanito o una hermanita- dijo mi padre

Todo en mí era alegría, el malvado de Shishio estaba bajo tierra, bueno, bajo el agua, habíamos encontrado al hermano de Tomoe, Kenshin estaba conmigo y ahora iba a tener un hermanito o una hermanita.

Abracé a mi madre y luego a mi padre. Kenshin se acercó a mí.

- Felicidades Kaoru- y me sonrió. Yo lo abracé fuertemente.

- ¿Has oído Kenshin? ¡Voy a tener un hermanito o una hermanita!- él me correspondió el abrazo.

- Chicos, es muy tarde… id a nuestra casa, dormiréis todos allí más cómodos. Toma las llaves Kaoru- yo las cogí.

- Muchísimas gracias señor, no tenía que molestarse.

- Eso es lo menos que puedo hacer… nos has salvado a todos.

- Señor, ustedes son de mi familia ahora… si algo les pasase, Kaoru estaría triste, y eso es lo último que quiero.- dijo firmemente.

- Kenshin…- lo abracé y le besé en la mejilla

- Bueno, ahora id a descansar…

- Si… buenas noches papá, que descanses mamá.

- Buenas noches hija, buenas noches Kenshin.

- Buenas noches señores- y salimos de la habitación.

Fuimos a por los demás. Midori no quería dejar a Enishi, pero al final la convencimos. Llegamos a mi casa, comimos algo ligero y nos repartimos las habitaciones. Yo dormiría con Midori en mi cuarto, Aoshi y Kenshin dormirían en el cuarto de invitados y Soujiro y Sano en el salón. Midori y yo tardamos un poco en conciliar el sueño, pero eran demasiadas emociones y sorpresas para un solo día, y nos dormimos.

Cuando nos levantamos eran las 13:30 del mediodía. Midori todavía dormía, pero como era cerca de la hora de comer, decidí despertarla.

- Midori… despierta…

- Mm… ¿Dónde estoy?- abrió los ojos y se incorporó rápidamente- ¡Enishi!

- Tranquila Midori… estás en mi casa… Enishi está en el hospital… luego iremos allí… pero, ¿me puedes decir que hacías con Shishio?

- Gracias Kaoru… gracias por salvarnos a Enishi y a mí…- me abrazó- bueno… yo no estaba con Shishio… yo estaba con Enishi… Mis padres murieron y yo estaba sola en la calle… entonces un día… unos tipos me atacaron y Enishi me salvó… Me llevó ante Shishio… y éste dijo que me matara… pero Enishi salió en mi defensa y dijo que él se ocuparía de mí… Desde entonces estoy con Enishi… y de eso hace ya 4 años… aunque tenemos la misma edad… 17 años…

- Vaya… Tomoe dijo que su hermano era muy buena persona… y con esto lo ha demostrado.

- Si… es muy bueno conmigo… siempre me cuida y está pendiente de mí… pero ahora…- bajó la cabeza

- No te preocupes Midori… Kenshin dijo que hoy vendrían todos… y seguramente que Tomoe dirá que Enishi se vaya a vivir con ella y con sus tíos… pero si Enishi es como es… le dirá a su hermana que tú vivas con ellos…

- Muchísimas gracias Kaoru…- me volvió a abrazar y le correspondí el gesto

- Bienvenida a la familia Midori.

De repente, tocaron la puerta.

- Kaoru… soy Kenshin… ¿puedo pasar?

- Si… pasa Kenshin- él abrió la puerta y entró

- Buenos días… venía a despertarlas para comer… ¿Cómo se encuentran?

- Muy bien… gracias Kenshin- y le di un beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios.

- Bien… gracias…

- Tú te llamas Midori, ¿cierto?

-Si…

- Luego te explico Kenshin… pero ahora vamos a comer que nosotras no hemos desayunado.

- Los chicos y yo hemos salido a comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta… y hemos preparado sukiyaki… vamos- y me sonrió

- Si, vamos…- cogí a Midori de la mano y nos fuimos a la cocina.

Allí estaban Aoshi, Sano y Soujiro, poniendo la mesa y sirviendo la comida. Nos sentamos y comimos. Después de comer, recogimos la mesa entre todos y nos dirigimos al hospital.

Allí, Midori se dirigió a la habitación de Enishi, y nosotros nos quedamos esperando a los demás. Kenshin dijo que había llamado esta mañana a Saitou y le había dicho que los esperábamos en el hospital Shikon. Una media hora después llegaron 3 coches, que aparcaron en el aparcamiento del hospital. Del primero bajaron corriendo Tsubame y Yahiko. Yahiko se tiró a los brazos de Sano y éste lo cogió y lo puso sobre sus hombros. Tsubame se vino hacia Kenshin y hacia mí. Yo la cogí en brazos.

- ¡Tía Kaoru! ¡Estás bien! ¡El tío Kenshin te salvó!- me dio un beso en la mejilla- ¡Oh tía! Creí que no te volvería a ver…

- Tsubame…- solo pude decir eso.

- Tío Kenshin… cumpliste tu promesa… dijiste que volverías con la tía…

- Por supuesto Tsubame… nunca te he mentido…- se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

Luego bajaron Tae y Saitou del coche. Después, del segundo coche bajaron Ayame y Suzume y corrieron hacia nosotros.

- ¡Hermano! ¡Kaoru!- gritaron mientras de acercaban. Kenshin las cogió a ambas en brazos.- ¡Estáis bien! Lo conseguiste hermano- dijo Ayame. Luego me miró- Kaoru… me alegro de volver a verte con nosotros…

- Ayame… Suzume… muchas gracias…

Después bajaron también del coche Tomoe, que fue directa a abrazar a Soujiro y los padres de Kenshin. Estos se acercaron a nosotros.

- Hijo… Saitou me lo ha contado… debiste decírmelo y hubiese venido yo también a ayudar… ¡¿Tienes que ser siempre tan impulsivo e imprudente?!

- ¡¡Papá!!

- Lo siento hijo- luego me miró a mí- Kaoru… menos mal que este hijo mío me presta atención en los entrenamientos y le ha servido para algo.

- Señor Hiko… no trate así a Kenshin… él me ha salvado, a mí y a mis padres.

- Eso es cariño… deja al niño en paz…- le reprendió una mujer que era la madre de Kenshin- perdónale hijo, ya sabes como es.

- No importa mamá- dijo Kenshin tranquilamente

- Bueno… y tú eres Kaoru Kamiya… la novia de mi hijo…- dijo la mujer mientras me miraba- encantada… mi nombre es Nadeshiko Hiko.

- El placer es mío señora Hiko.

- Mamá, ¿a qué Kaoru es muy guapa?- dijo inocentemente Suzume

- Suzume… por favor…- me puse roja

- Se que lo es hija… es muy guapa.

Y por último, del tercer coche salieron Megumi, que fue con Sano. Yutaro, que salió corriendo hacia Aoshi y éste, para extrañeza de Kenshin, lo cogió y lo montó en sus hombros. Parece que le había tomado cariño a Yutaro. Misao, que abrazó a Aoshi y mis tíos.

Ahora estábamos todos reunidos. De pronto, y en menos de dos segundos tenía a Tomoe, Misao, Megumi y los demás haciéndome preguntas. Mientras intentaba responderlas, vi que Kenshin le decía algo a sus padres, pero no logré escucharlo.

- Bueno…mejor vamos dentro… que todavía hay más sorpresas.- dijo Kenshin

Todos entramos dentro. Una vez estábamos en la sala de espera, Soujiro y Tomoe fueron a la habitación de Enishi. Sano, Megumi y Yahiko, que no se separaba de él, fueron a la habitación de Anji. Los que quedábamos, fuimos a la habitación de mis padres. Kenshin llamó a la puerta he hizo salir a mi padre. Cuando salió, casi se cae de espaldas al ver a tanta gente.

- Señor Kojiro… permítame presentarles a los que estamos aquí, luego le presentaré a los demás- mi padre asintió- Él es Hajime Saitou, su esposa Tae y su hija Tsubame- dijo Kenshin señalando a cada uno.

- Es un placer conocerlo señor Kamiya- dijo Saitou dándole la mano.

- El placer es mío señor Saitou- mi padre le estrechó la mano.

- Ellos son mis padres, Seijuro y Nadeshiko Hiko- dijo señalándolos- y éstas dos niñas de aquí son mis hermanas, Ayame y Suzume.

- Mucho gusto en conocerles… tienen un hijo estupendo- dijo mi padre

- El gusto es nuestro… su hija es encantadora- dijo la madre de Kenshin.

- Y bueno… el último que queda que usted no conoce es mi primo Aoshi, que es el novio de su sobrina Misao- y señaló a Aoshi

- Es un placer poder conocerlo señor Kamiya. He oído hablar de usted.

- Muchas gracias… veo que eres algo reservado, ¿no?- mi padre no falla una.

- Bueno Saitou… dile el porque estamos todos aquí- dijo Kenshin

- Pues verá señor Kamiya… vengo de parte del jefe de todos nosotros. Quiere que trabaje en nuestro laboratorio. Si acepta, no tiene que preocuparse por nada, nosotros le arreglaremos el traslado y todo lo que necesite.

Además, según comentó Katsura, su trabajo estaba muy avanzado… y con el equipamiento que hay allí, podrá acabarlo. Kenshin puede darle más detalles… Bueno, que me dice… ¿acepta?

- Pues la verdad… me coge de improviso… pero al diablo, ¡claro que acepto! Así podremos estar todos juntos

Yo todavía estaba asimilando la situación: a mi padre le acababan de ofrecer un como Biólogo del laboratorio de los Oni y él… ¡había aceptado! Eso significaba que se irían a vivir a Kyoto… estaríamos todos juntos. De repente, kenshin se me acercó.

- Te lo prometí… volveríamos todos juntos… toda la familia…

- Kenshin… ¿tú has tenido algo que ver?

- "Algo"… pero a Katsura le ha impresionado el trabajo de tu padre como oíste…

- ¡Oh Kenshin!- no sabía como agradecérselo.

Entonces Tsubame, que estaba cogida de mi mano, se soltó y se puso delante de mi padre.

- Disculpe señor… si usted es el padre de mi tía Kaoru… ¿le importaría mucho que lo llamase "abuelo"?- todos nos quedamos en silencio. No sabíamos como respondería mi padre a eso.

- Claro que no pequeña… al fin y al cabo, somos familia… llámame como tú quieras- y la cogió en brazos. Nos quedamos anonadados ante ese gesto.

Después entramos en la habitación de mi madre, hicimos las presentaciones y la pusimos al corriente. Mi madre no podía estar más contenta y yo tampoco, ahora… toda la familia que habíamos formado estaría junta… Ahora, todo era perfecto. Tomoe saltaba por los aires de felicidad, había encontrado a su hermano. Enishi había aceptado irse a vivir con ella, con la condición de que Midori también lo hiciera, cosa que Tomoe acepto gustosa.

Por la tarde, celebramos una fiesta en mi casa, que era un dojo muy grande. Los niños se asombraron de lo grande que era y la exploraron entera. También fuimos otra vez al hospital y terminamos las presentaciones y la fiesta allí. Después de la fiesta, repartimos las habitaciones: en mi cuarto dormiríamos las chicas, en el de invitados los chicos y en el de mis padres los matrimonios. Sacamos futones y colchones y preparamos las habitaciones. Luego, todos se fueron a dormir salvo Kenshin y yo que nos quedamos viendo las estrellas en el porche del dojo de entrenamiento.

- Es hermoso… hacía tiempo que no veía el cielo estrellado… da tanta tranquilidad- dije recostándome en su hombro.

- Si… es hermoso… pero no tanto como tú… mi Kaoru…- me dio un beso en la frente.

- Kenshin…- lo abracé fuertemente.

- Kaoru… se que es algo tarde, pero… ¿te gustaría salir a dar un paseo conmigo?

- Por supuesto que sí Kenshin…- lo que más quería ahora era pasar el tiempo con él.

Kenshin me llevó de la mano a la parte de atrás del dojo, donde había un sendero cubierto por árboles sakura. Recorrimos parte del sendero hasta que Kenshin se desvió de él y fuimos a la orilla del lago que allí había. Estaba oscuro, pero aún así se apreciaba levemente el reflejo y el rumor del lago. Kenshin se puso enfrente de mí y me miró con expresión decidida.

- Kaoru… es hora de cumplir la promesa que me hice el día que me tuve que despedir de ti…- ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Si él no se había despedido de mí.

- Kenshin… ¿a qué te refieres?

- Kaoru, ¿reconoces esta foto?- me entregó la foto, en la cual había una chica de 5 años, cabellos negros azabaches y ojos azules marinos, que sonreía alegremente a un chico de su misma edad de cabellos rojos como el fuego y ojos violetas, quien le devolvía la sonrisa.

- Claro que la reconozco… esta foto es del día de cuando cumplí 5 años…Mira, ésta soy yo- me señalé- y éste es mi amigo Ken… shin…- pero al fijarme bien en la foto me di cuenta de algo. Pelo rojo… ojos violetas… misma edad… ¡era Kenshin!- un momento… ¡eres tú! ¡Tú eres Kenshin, mi amigo de la infancia!

- Si Kaoru… y cumplí la promesa que te hice… nunca me olvidé de ti. Y ahora… he cumplido la promesa que me hice cuando me despedí aquella noche.

- ¿Y cual fue esa promesa?- pregunté curiosa.

- Prometí que algún día volvería… te vería en el mismo lugar en el que nos despedimos… y no volvería a separarme de ti… Y con esto la doy por sellada- sacó una cajita negra del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la abrió.

Me llevé las manos a la boca de la sorpresa y los ojos empezaron a humedecérseme un poco. Dentro de la caja había un anillo de plata con un zafiro en el centro.

- Kenshin…

- Kaoru Kamiya…- cogió el anillo de la caja- ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?

Las lágrimas que asomaban en mis ojos escaparon y recorrieron mis mejillas… ¡Kenshin acababa de pedirme que me casara con él! Me tiré a abrazarlo.

- ¡Oh Kenshin! Por supuesto que sí…- él me abrazó y luego cogió mi mano izquierda y me puso el anillo.

- Kaoru… contigo soy el hombre más feliz del mundo… te amo…

- Kenshin… yo también…- fuimos acercándonos lentamente, y antes de juntar nuestros labios le dije- te amo- y nos besamos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: bueno, hasta el capítulo 16 de "Una promesa de amor eterno"

Wooo!!! Kenshin se lo pidió!!! Todo acabó bien y ahora a disfrutar de una nueva vida.

Solo faltan dos capítulos, el siguiente será el final y luego un pequeño epílogo.

Vosotros que decís, os está gustando la historia? Estoy pensando si continuarla con una pequeña historia. Cuando vean el final sabrán porque digo esto.

Bueno, va siendo hora de irse y siento el retraso de esta entrega, demasiadas cosas por hacer y mi tía se había puesto enferma, así que tuve que cuidar de mis primos.

Por cierto, en un capítulo anterior, les comenté si querían saber la anécdota de esta historia. Pues verán, esto se remonta a cuando yo tenía 5 años, exacto, la misma edad que Kenshin y Kaoru en este finc. Yo me cambiaba mucho de colegio, por aquel entonces ya había estado en 3 diferentes y solo tenía un amigo que se marchó por cuestiones personales al poco tiempo. Pues volvía a cambiarme de colegio, pero en este todo el mundo se reía de mi nombre, y me pasaba casi todo el tiempo llorando. Pero un día, me deje mi juguete en la clase y allí me encontré con un niño de mi edad, ojos castaños y cabellos castaños claro con tonos rubios. Me ayudó a buscarlo, pero entonces cuando nos íbamos, la puerta de la clase no se abría. Yo me puse a llorar, pero el me calmó. Cogimos una de las mantas de la clase y nos tapamos porque hacía frío. Pero yo tenía miedo, así que el me regaló su gorra y una de sus pulseras, diciéndome que todo estaría bien. Al día siguiente nos rescataron, pero el destino es cruel y me tuve que cambiar de colegio otra vez, y ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Años después volví a un colegio del que ya no saldría hasta el instituto. Al principio no tenía ningún amigo, pero entonces en una excursión, me tocó con un chico, porque un niño tenía que ir con una niña. El chico tenía el pelo castaño claro y los ojos marrones y me resultaba familiar. Ya cual no fue mi sorpresa cuando al caernos, se nos vieron las pulseras. Era el niño que me había ayudado cuando pequeña!!! Y se convirtió en mi mejor amigo.

Y esa es la historia, este finc está basado en esto. Y si Kaeri Ryuka, es quien tu estás pensando

Un adelanto: ya han pasado 4 años… y han cambiado muchas cosas… quien es ese niño tan mono?... que es lo que te tiene tan preocupada Kaoru?... no puede ser… eso es cierto?!

Todo eso y mucho más en el capítulo 17 de "Una promesa de amor eterno"

Matta-ne

Kisa-Chan-sohma


	17. cuatro años después, noche mágica

UNA PROMESA DE AMOR ETERNO

17. Cuatro años después, noche mágica

Bueno… y aquí me tenéis. Ya han pasado 4 años desde eso.

Los padres de Kaoru se mudaron a la casa de Kaoru, y como ella y yo nos habíamos prometido, ella se vino a vivir a mi casa.

El padre de Kaoru trabaja en el laboratorio de los Oni durante la mayoría de la jornada, así que le dejó a Kaoru la enseñanza del estilo Kamiya Kashin Ryu. Y ella con gusto lo enseñaba, y… ¿a qué no sabéis quienes fueron sus primeros alumnos? Pues,, Yahiko y Yutaro.

Kaoru y yo nos casamos el año pasado, cuando acabamos nuestras carreras. Yo enseño Biología en la Universidad Lawfull y algunas veces voy al laboratorio de los Oni para ayudar al padre de Yahiko. Todos seguimos trabajando para Katsura, pero eso de matar se acabó (aunque para nosotros no había empezado), solo se nos encarga "inmovilizar" al acusado y llevarlo a la comisaría.

Kaoru da clases en el colegio Ichiro por la mañana, y es la tutora de Ayame, Yutaro, Yahiko y Tsubame en su penúltimo año en la escuela. Por la tarde ella da clases en el dojo del gimnasio Oritawa.

El hermano de Kaoru entrará el año que viene en la escuela. Es un niño muy simpático y su nombre es Hikaru.

En cuanto a los otros…

Tomoe y Soujiro se casarán este año. Tomoe es compañera de Kaoru en la escuela y la tutora de Suzume. Soujiro es Técnico Informático. Tiene una tienda de Informática y una academia para enseñar Informática junto con Enishi y Midori. Ellos son novios, aunque no creo que Enishi tarde mucho en pedirle matrimonio a Midori.

Aoshi es Médico y trabaja junto a Megumi en el hospital Kurenawa. Misao también trabaja con Kaoru y Tomoe. Ella será la tutora de Hikaru, porque este año, ella es tutora de un curso que está en el último año. Aoshi y Misao se casarán el año que viene y nos han pedido a Kaoru y a mí que seamos sus padrinos.

Y en cuanto a Sano y Megumi… Sano es Veterinario y tiene un consultorio propio. Ellos están bien, con sus riñas, pero bien. Creo que para dentro de poco se casarán.

Ahora, vengo de la Universidad y me dirijo a casa. Llego y entro en ella.

- Kaoru… ya estoy en casa- digo mientras cierro la puerta. De repente noto como unos brazos me rodean y me doy la vuelta.

- Bienvenido a casa Kenshin- me dice Kaoru y me da un beso que yo correspondo gustoso. Me encanta esta bienvenida.

- Veo que estás muy animada hoy- sonrío

- ¿Y quién no podría estarlo en un día como hoy?- me sonríe también

- Si… tienes razón… hoy vendrán todos aquí- hoy se cumplían 4 años desde esa noche en la que todo acabó y pudimos por fin estar juntos. Como todos los años, nos reunimos aquí, en nuestra casa para festejarlo.

- Vamos vístete, que tienen que estar por llegar. La comida está casi lista, solo tienes que estar atento al fuego… voy a ducharme

- Vale cariño- subí y me cambié. Me puse una camisa azul y un pantalón beige. Volví a bajar y Kaoru subió a arreglarse.

Acababa de apagar el fuego cuando llaman a la puerta. Me dirijo a ella y la abro. Allí están Misao y Aoshi, que traían a Yutaro de la mano.

- Misao, Aoshi, Yutaro… son los primeros en llegar- Yutaro pareció entristecer.

- Hola Kenshin, ¿Qué tal tu vida de casado?- me preguntó Misao

- Estoy inmensamente feliz Misao- me acerqué a Yutaro y le dije al oído- tranquilo, Ayame vendrá enseguida- y el niño se sonrojó

- ¿Qué le has dicho al niño Kenshin?- me cuestionó Aoshi

- Nada… bueno entrad- y los hice pasar.

No hice más que cerrar la puerta cuando ya estaban llamando otra vez. Volví a abrir la puerta. Esta vez los que estaban enfrente mía eran Megumi y Sano, que traían de la mano a Yahiko.

- Bienvenidos chicos… pasad- y los hice entrar.

Fuimos al salón con Aoshi, Misao y Yutaro.

- Yutaro mira… Yahiko ya está aquí. ¿Os doy unas espadas de bambú y hacéis una pelea? Pero sin ensuciaros.

- ¡Vale!- dijeron a la vez

- Seguidme- comencé a caminar en dirección al patio trasero

Abrí la puerta y salí fuera, ellos me siguieron. Una vez fuera en el patio, me dirigí al cobertizo, lo abrí y saqué las dos espadas.

- Bien, aquí tenéis- le di una a cada uno y me fui dentro

Me reuní con los demás, que estaban hablando y cuando llegué me miraron.

- Bueno… así los tendremos entretenidos hasta que vengan las niñas.

- Sabes tratar muy bien con los niños… serás un padre excelente- me dijo Megumi con una extraña sonrisa. Oculta algo, seguro.

- ¿Y donde está Kaoru?- preguntó Sano

- Se está arreglando, enseguida baja. Podéis ir sentándoos- dicho esto, todos se sentaron

Volvieron a tocar la puerta y fui a abrir.

- Tomoe, Soujiro, Enishi, Midori… ¡Que bueno que pudieron venir! Con los preparativos… no sabría si podrían- saludé a los que se encontraban delante mía

- Kenshin, no nos perderíamos esta reunión por nada del mundo, ya es una tradición- dijo un sonriente Soujiro.

- Pasad y sentaos… los demás están allí. Ya faltan pocos por llegar- les dejé paso y cerré la puerta.

- Tomoe, Soujiro ¿Cómo está la futura pareja de casados?

- Tú y tus salidas Sano- dijo Tomoe mientras se sentaba

- Venga, ya sabéis como soy…

- Si que lo sabemos Sano…- dijimos todos a la vez

- ¿Y vosotros para cuando?- señaló a Enishi y Midori, consiguiendo así que éstos se sonrojaran.

- Esto… yo…- Enishi no sabía que decir

- Eso tendríamos que preguntaros a vosotros… Sano… Megumi- intervine yo. Luego me giré a ver a Enishi y él me lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

- Bueno… habrá que esperar a ver si la Kitsune me acepta- se giró a ver a Megumi

- Te lo he dicho, cuando dejes de salir por las noches a beber y apostar

- Pero si lo estoy dejando…- decía Sano suplicante

Y así empezó una discusión. En ese instante llamaron a la puerta y yo fui a abrir.

- ¡Tío Kenshin!

- ¡Hermanito!- no me dio ni tiempo a reaccionar cuando me vi en el suelo con Ayame, Suzume y Tsubame encima mío.

- Tsubame, Ayame, Suzume…

- Hay que ver… mira que no esquivar ni a tu sobrina ni a tus hermanas… ¿Pero es que tú no me escuchas en los entrenamientos?

- Papá…

- ¡No regañes al niño Seijuro!- salió mi madre en mi defensa- ¿estás bien hijo?

- Si, no te preocupes mamá… Chicas, ¿podéis quitaros de encima mío?

- Si- se levantaron y yo pude incorporarme

- Pasad- los invité a pasar

- Himura, ¿somos los últimos?

- No Saitou… los chicos están en el salón, pasad y sentaos con ellos. Niñas- miré a las pequeñas, ya no tan pequeñas- id al patio, los niños están allí. Podéis jugar hasta que os avisemos. Pero nada de ensuciaros- les advertí

- ¡Si!- y corrieron en dirección al patio.

Cuando hubieron pasado todos, cerré la puerta tras de mí, y cuando me di la vuelta, me quedé deslumbrado. Kaoru bajaba la escalera con un vestido de noche azul oscuro que combinaba con sus ojos. Tenía el cabello recogido en una cola baja igual que yo e iba ligeramente maquillada. Terminó de bajar y quedó enfrente de mí.

- Kaoru… estás… preciosa…- estaba sin habla. ¿Cómo podía estar tan… tan…? No tengo palabras para expresarme.

- Gracias Kenshin- y me besó- ¿han llegado ya todos?

- No, todavía faltan…- y en ese momento tocaron el timbre

- Yo abro cielo- mi esposa fue a abrir la puerta

- ¡Hermanita!- y al abrir la puerta, Kaoru era abrazada por un niño de 3 años de edad, pelo negro azabache como el de Kaoru y ojos azul cielo.

- Hikaru…- cogió al pequeño en brazos

- Nada más abrir la puerta salió corriendo hacia aquí- el padre de Kaoru acababa de entrar.

- Te quiere demasiado hija- y ahora entraba su madre. Kaoru cerró la puerta.

- Bueno, si ya estamos todos… mejor vamos empezando- me acerqué a Kaoru- voy a avisar a los niños, podéis ir sirviendo.

- ¡Kenshin!- el pequeño estiró los brazos para que lo cogiera.

- Hikaru… ¿tu también quieres venir a avisar a los demás?- dije mientras lo cogía

- ¡Si!- y dicho esto nos dirigimos adentro con los demás

La tarde pasó muy entretenida, entre charlas, bromas y las peleas de Yahiko y Yutaro, que estuvieron un rato practicando con las espadas. Hikaru también quería coger una espada, pero le dije a Tsubame que estuviera atenta y no le dejara. Como siempre ganó Yahiko y luego estuvieron jugando todos juntos.

Eran las 23:15. Nosotros estábamos en el patio de delante y los niños en el de atrás. De pronto, nos dimos cuenta de que no se escuchaba ruido detrás, así que entramos a ver. Cuando llegamos al salón, nos quedamos consternados. En el sofá pequeño estaban Yahiko y Tsubame, durmiendo cogidos de la mano, y Tsubame apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Yahiko. En el sofá grande, Yutaro y Ayame se encontraban igual, y a su lado estaba Suzume acunando a Hikaru, que estaba dormido en sus brazos.

- Siguen siendo niños después de todo- dijo yo.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos ya. Los niños están agotados- dijo Saitou.

Con mucho cuidado cogí a Hikaru en brazos, y después mi madre cogió a Suzume. Aoshi y mi padre separaron con cuidado a Yutaro y Ayame, y Sano y Saitou hicieron lo mismo con Yahiko y Tsubame. Después nos despedimos de todos y yo llevé a Hikaru en brazos a casa. Cuando volví a casa, Kaoru y yo recogimos el salón y el patio de delante. Nos pusimos los pijamas y nos sentamos en el porche a contemplar las estrellas.

- Hoy ha sido un día estupendo, ¿no crees Kaoru?

- Si… - ella se echó en mi hombro y yo le pasé el brazo por detrás de la cintura. La noté un poco ausente cuando me dijo eso.

- Kaoru… ¿te ocurre algo?- pregunté preocupado

- No… no me ocurre… nada

Pasamos un rato en silencio.

- Kenshin…

- Dime Kaoru…

- Hay algo que tengo que decirte… - dijo separándose y quedando los dos frente a frente.

- ¿Y qué es Kaoru?- pregunté con calma, pero la intriga me estaba consumiendo por dentro.

- Pues… esto… verás Kenshin… es que…- no lo salían las palabras

- ¿Es que qué?- me estaba preocupando más

- Es que… es que yo…

- ¿Es que tú qué? Vamos Kaoru… ¿Qué pasa?- me estaba asustando

- Es que yo… yo…- hizo una pausa- estoy embarazada Kenshin

- ¿Eh? ¿Oro?- me pilló totalmente desprevenido

- Si Kenshin… seremos padres…- Kaoru bajó la cabeza

La alegría que sentía en ese momento no podía expresarse. ¡Iba a ser padre! Kaoru me había dado el mejor regalo del mundo. Me levanté, cogí a Kaoru por la cintura y me puse a dar vueltas con ella en el aire.

- ¡Kenshin para! ¡Bájame!- decía mientras se reía. La bajé y la abracé

- ¡Oh Kaoru! Es la mejor noticia que he escuchado en días…- la separé un poco para verla a la cara. Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla y sentía como otra recorría la mía.

- Kenshin…

- Kaoru… cuando te conocí y dijiste que serías mi amiga… me alegraste la vida. Después, cuando te volví a ver y dijiste que serías mi novia… me hiciste inmensamente feliz… Cuando aceptaste casarte conmigo, me hiciste el hombre más dichoso del mundo… y ahora que me dices que seremos padres, siento que no puede haber mayor felicidad que esta… Ahora tengo lo que tanto anhelaba… unos padres que me quieren, buenos amigos- me acerqué lentamente hacia ella, podía notar su respiración- y una familia- corté la distancia y la besé y puse mi mano en su vientre. Ella me correspondió con ternura.

Nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire.

- Kenshin…

- Kaoru…

Y nos volvimos a besar bajo la luz de la luna y un manto de estrellas.

Nos fuimos al dormitorio a dormir.

Desperté por la mañana y me quedé observando a Kaoru. Estaba monísima dormida entre mis brazos. La sonrisa no se borraba de mis labios, aún no me lo creía… ¡iba a ser padre! Miré a Kaoru, estaba sonriendo. Le aparte suavemente unos mechones azabaches que le cubrían los ojos y le acaricié dulcemente la mejilla. Entonces ella despertó.

- Buenos días Kaoru- le di un beso

- Buenos días Kenshin- me contestó con su sonrisa única

De repente sonó el teléfono.

- ¿Quién llamará a éstas horas en sábado?- eran las 11 de la mañana

- Voy yo cariño- me levanté de la cama y bajé a contestar al aparato

Lo descolgué y pregunté:

- Residencia Himura ¿quién es?

- Ken… soy yo, Sou

- ¡Sou! ¿Qué te hace llamar tan temprano en un sábado? ¿Pasa algo malo?- me preocupé

- Todo lo contrario Ken… ¡Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida!

- ¿Qué pasa Soujiro? Que me tienes en ascuas

- Tomoe me dijo ayer la mejor noticia de mi vida Kenshin… ¡Voy a ser padre!

- …- me quedé sin habla asimilando lo que me acababa de decir. ¡Soujiro iba a ser padre y yo también!

- ¿Ken? ¡Kenshin! ¿Sigues ahí?

- Si… es que me has pillado recién levantado y desprevenido… enhorabuena amigo.

- Gracias Kenshin… tenía que contártelo, puesto que eres mi mejor amigo

- Me alagas Sou… bueno, ya que tú me has dicho tan buena noticia… yo te voy a contar otra que me ha pasado a mí…

- ¿Qué es Kenshin?

- Yo también voy a ser papá Soujiro

- ¡Pero que noticia Ken! Estarás que te sales de la alegría como yo…

- Si… y los niños tendrán la misma edad…

- Si… bueno tengo que dejarte, Enishi está solo en la tienda y Midori está en la academia instalando unos programas… ¡espera! ¿Por qué no venis hoy a comer a casa? Ésto hay que celebrarlo. ¿Os parece a las 14:30?

- Allí estaremos Sou

- Hasta luego Ken- y colgué el auricular

Subí a la habitación y Kaoru se acababa de duchar

- ¿Quién era Kenshin?

- Era Soujiro, que me ha dicho la buena nueva

- ¿Y cual es?

- Que ellos también van a ser padres

- ¡Eso es genial!

- Si… por eso nos han invitado a comer para celebrarlo- ella me sonrió y se llevó una mano a su vientre

- Ven Kenshin…- me cogió una mano y la puso con la suya- ¿lo sientes? Tu hijo se alegra de no ser el único que va a venir… Así tendrá un primito de su edad con el cual jugar.

- Kaoru…- la abracé- tú has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- me correspondió

- Kenshin… conocerte es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- nos separamos un poco y nos quedamos mirando a los ojos. Azul contra violeta.

Nos fuimos acercando poco a poco, acortando la distancia que nos separaba, hasta que ya no quedó ninguna y nuestros labios se encontraron. Nos fundimos en ese beso, que me parece hasta nuestro hijo notó todos los sentimientos que le quería transmitir a Kaoru.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y hasta aquí el capítulo 17 de "Una promesa de amor eterno"

Bien y este sería el fin de la historia, pero tranquilos, que como ya dije anteriormente, hay epílogo.

Tranquila MAI MAXWELL KINOMOTO no pienso seguir las OVAs, tampoco me gustó que Kenshin muriese. Con lo del niño tan mono me refería al hermano de Kaoru, Hikaru, que por cierto, se llama así por mi primo Hikaru. Si es japonés, se llama Hikaru Infantes Pérez de Vargas (los apellidos los adoptó de nosotros) y también sus hermanos Koharu, la mediana y Tenshin el pequeño. En el siguiente capi os cuento su historia.

Y con lo de si eso era verdad, era por que quería dar emoción para cuando Kaoru le dijese que iban a ser padres. Ahora veo que dio lugar a confusiones.

Bien me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo, que si será el último, claro eso si ustedes quieren que la continúe con una pequeña historia.

Bien, nos vemos en el capítulo 18 de "Una promesa de amor eterno" Matta-ne

Kisa-Chan-sohma


	18. Epílogo

UNA PROMESA DE AMOR ETERNO

18. Epílogo

9 años después…

Kenshin y Kaoru tienen 3 hijos, el mayor se llama Kenji y tiene 9 años. Luego están los dos gemelos, un niño y una niña de 6 años, Shinta y Kori.

Aoshi y Misao se casaron y tienen dos hijos, el mayor de 7 años que se llama Keisuke y la pequeña de 6 años llamada Tomoyo.

Sano y Megumi también se casaron al final y tienen un niño de 7 años llamado Yusuke.

Soujiro y Tomoe tienen un niño de la misma edad de Kenji de nombre Yashiro y están esperando su segundo hijo.

Enishi y Midori también se casaron y están muy felices con su hijo de 4 años Tenshin.

Suzume tiene ya 18 años y es una mujercita muy guapa. Acaba de salir de secundaria y va a entrar en la Universidad.

Hikaru tiene 12 años y es un muchacho fuerte, simpático y leal. El año que viene entrará en secundaria.

Yahiko y Tsubame se han casado y esperan a su primer hijo, igual que Yutaro y Ayame, que también se han casado y esperan a su primogénito. Los cuatro tienen 20 años y están en el segundo año de Universidad. Son algo jóvenes, pero ya se sabe, para el amor no hay edad.

Los niños se llaman primos, aunque no lo son de sangre. A los mayores los llaman titos, menos a sus abuelos que son: Saitou y Tae, Hiko y Nadeshiko, Kojiro y Kanna (los padres de Kaoru y Hikaru) y Yentatsu y Mizuno (los padres de Misao y Yutaro) (Los padres de Aoshi y Soujiro murieron en un accidente de avión, trabajaban juntos, y los de Yahiko murieron hace 8 años. Sano es huérfano y a Megumi la crió su abuela, que en paz descanse)

Todos estudian en el colegio Ichiro, y cada uno aprende artes marciales según sus padres.

Kenji y Shinta usan la técnica Hitten Mitsurugi de su padre y Kori usa la técnica Kamiya Kashin de su madre.

Tomoyo sabe las artes ninjas de su madre y Keisuke también, pero éste también usa el estilo Oniwabanshu con kodashis de su padre.

Yusuke sabe todas las técnicas de lucha de su padre.

Yashiro usa el estilo Kanryu Surogi de su padre.

Tenshin aunque es el más pequeño, ha empezado a aprender el estilo de combate de su padre.

Hikaru, Yahiko y Yutaro han aprendido el estilo Kamiya Kashin, aunque es Yahiko el que destaca.

Cuando Kenji nació, Kenshin y Kaoru decidieron comprar un terreno en las afueras. Así que construyeron un dojo y allí viven los 5 felizmente.

Aoshi y Misao compraron una casa cerca de donde la compraron sus primos y allí están los 4 muy felices.

Yahiko y Tsubame, igual que Yutaro y Ayame, compraron una casa en una urbanización y allí están, que son vecinos.

Hoy han decidido reunirse en casa de los Himura, pero hoy será un día especial…

**(Aclaración: ahora hablaré yo contando las cosas, ni Kenshin ni Kaoru. Y no llamaré a un personaje con su nombre, hasta que alguien lo pronuncie)**

- ¡Hermanito! ¡En guardia!- un niño con cabellos rojos como el mismo fuego y ojos azul profundo como el mar, le grita a otro con su mismo color de pelo, pero de ojos violetas.

- ¡No te confíes hermano! ¡El que seas 3 años mayor que yo no significa que te vaya a ser más fácil que la última vez!

- ¡¡Empecemos!!- y se lanzaron al ataque.

El hermano mayor empezó atacando con un ataque horizontal y el pequeño los esquivó con una rapidez sobrehumana. Contraatacó con una estocada lateral que el mayor también esquivó. El mayor corrió hacia el pequeño y saltó.

- ¡Técnica Hitten Mitsurugi, pluma del dragón!- y fue a asestarle a su hermano un golpe en el hombro. El pequeño se apartó y puso su espada para parar el golpe, echando hacia atrás a su hermano. El mayor se paró y el pequeño aprovechó para avanzar hacia él.

- ¡Técnica Hitten Mitsurugi, escamas del dragón!- el pequeño empezó a golpear seguidamente al mayor, y éste los paraba con algo de esfuerzo. En el último golpe el mayor echó al pequeño atrás.

Se pararon uno enfrente del otro y se pusieron en posición de técnica de Battou. El pequeño salió corriendo primero y el mayor lo imitó, pero a la hora de asestar el golpe, el mayor hizo otro movimiento y acabó rompiendo la espada del pequeño, tirando a éste al suelo y rompiendo su propia espada. El mayor quedó perplejo.

- ¿Qué… que ha sido eso?- entonces vio a su hermano pequeño en el suelo- ¡Shinta! Lo siento… ¿estás bien?- lo ayudó a incorporarse.

- ¡Kenji! Hermano… ¡Eso ha sido increíble! ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

- No… no lo sé…

- ¡Oh! ¡Papá! ¡Papá corre! ¡Shinta está herido!

- ¡Qué dices Kori? ¿Cómo va a estar herido si Shinta y Kenji entrenan con espadas sin filo?- pero cuando vio a su hijo apoyado en su hermano salió corriendo a ver como estaba- ¡Shinta! ¿Hijo estás bien?- lo cogió en brazos y luego se giró hacia su primogénito- Kenji, ¿le has hecho esto a tu hermano?

- ¡Si papá! ¡Fue increíble!- exclamó Shinta- los dos utilizamos la estocada Battou, pero al chocar nuestras espadas, el hermano rompió la mía y me dio en todo el cuerpo.

- No se como lo hice papá…- dijo Kenji apenado

- Tranquilo Kenji…- y le sonrió a su hijo- lo que ejecutaste no fue la estocada Battou, sino el arcano supremo de la técnica Hitten Mitsurugi, Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki- el pequeño pelirrojo quedó asombrado.

- ¡Uau! ¡Hermanito lo conseguiste! ¡Dominaste la técnica!- y su hermanita, una niña de cabellos azabaches y ojos violetas fue a abrazar a su hermano mayor

- Gracias Kori… tú también has progresado mucho con la técnica de mamá…

- Kori, ve con mamá y termina la sesión de hoy… Kenji, Shinta… vamos, tengo algo para vosotros.

- Si papá- dijeron los tres a la vez

Kenji siguió a su padre que llevaba a su hermano en brazos hasta la habitación donde guardaban las espadas. Kenji y Shinta esperaron fuera hasta que su padre volvió a salir con dos espadas entre las manos.

- Tomad hijos, es un regalo para vosotros… A Kenji por ejecutar el Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki y a Shinta por saber aguantar el golpe… aquí tenéis…

Los niños cogieron las espadas, eran pesadas para su edad, pero ellos las desenvainaron, y cual no sería su sorpresa al ver que eran unas sakabattou

- Padre…

- Papá…

- Ambos os las merecéis… venga, colgáoslas del cinturón como os enseñé- y así lo hicieron (iban vestidos con el uniforme de entrenamiento)- vamos niños, volvamos con mamá y con Kori

- Si- se acercaron a su padre y le cogieron una mano a cada uno.

Llegaron a la sala de entrenamiento y allí se encontraban su madre y su hermana.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Kori!- las aludidas se giraron y vieron llegar a los tres pelirrojos de la familia.

- ¡Mira mamá, Kenji y Shinta traen espadas como la de papá!

- Si hija… tus hermanos han sido merecedores de ellas… al igual que tú…- y le entregó a su hija su tan preciada espada de madera.

- Pero mamá… es tu espada…- dijo asombrada

- No… ahora es tuya, te la mereces…

- Felicidades hija mía- sonrió feliz su padre

- ¡Hermanos! Habéis visto… ahora los tres tenemos espadas nuevas

- ¡Si! Vamos fuera a probarlas- y salieron los tres corriendo al patio.

- Cada día están más grandes…- la mujer de cabello azabache se acercó a su esposo- Kenji es tu viva imagen… Kenshin

- Si, pero esos hermosos ojos son los tuyos… Kaoru- se acercan más- y Kori es la tuya…

- Shinta es como tú… con esos ojos violetas únicos…- están a poca distancia

- Pero tiene tu carácter impulsivo, amable y cálido…- escasos centímetros son los que los separan- te amo…- cortaron la distancia y se besaron dulcemente.

Cuando se separaron, sus tres hijos le llamaron y ellos salieron al patio abrazados.

- Misao, Aoshi pudieron venir- dos niños salieron de detrás de ellos.

- Keisuke, Tomoyo… habéis crecido mucho en tan poco tiempo

- ¡Primo Keisuke, prima Tomoyo, miren lo que nos regalaron nuestros padres!- y les enseñaron las espadas

- ¡Guau! Son geniales, como las de los titos…- dijo Tomoyo, quien tenía el cabello negro azulado y ojos verde esmeralda.

- ¡Genial! Miren lo que nos regalaron a nosotros…- dijo Keisuke, quien tenía el pelo negro y los ojos azul muy oscuro.

El niño sacó unas kodachis y la niña una kunais.

- ¡Guau! ¡Son las de los titos!- exclamaron Shinta y Kori

- Venid… vamos atrás a entrenar-dijo Kenji

- Keisuke, ni se te ocurra usar el lado con filo- le advirtió su padre

- Si padre-el niño tenía el carácter frío de su padre

- Y vosotros igual… Kenji, Shinta

- Si papá- y los cinco desaparecieron detrás del dojo.

- Son idénticos a nosotros- dijo Misao

- ¿Y a quién sino se iban a parecer? Somos sus padres- río Aoshi

- Pero Misao tiene razón… son nuestra copia en miniatura- dijo Kaoru

- Con ese ímpetu y esas ganas de aprender y probarse a si mismos…

Entonces el ruido del motor de un coche aparcando delante de la puerta del dojo les hizo girarse. Del auto bajaron tres personas.

- ¡Tío Kenshin! ¡Tío Aoshi! ¡Tía Kaoru! ¡Tía Misao!- un niño de cabellos castaños y ojos castaño claro se acercó corriendo hacia ellos.

- Buenas tardes chicos, ya hemos llegado- dijo un hombre de cabello castaño

- Yashiro, estás tan grande como Kenji- el niño sonrió a su tío y empezó a mirar a todos lados- si buscas a los primos, están en la parte de atrás

- Gracias tío Kenshin- y se fue a la parte de atrás como los demás

- Tomoe… ¿cómo estás? ¿Quieres sentarte?- Kaoru se acercó a ella y la ayudó a sentarse en el porche.

- Kaoru, que estoy embarazada de 5 meses, no inválida- Tomoe le dedicó una sonrisa a Kaoru

- Sou, veo que al final también le diste una wakisaki a Yashiro- dijo Aoshi

- Si, ha progresado mucho y se la merecía

- ¡Ey chicos! ¿Cómo va la cosa?

Los allí presentes se giraron hacia la puerta y ven a un hombre alto, castaño con un niño moreno y de ojos castaños como él, ambos con una cinta roja en la frente y vendas en las manos y muñecas.

- Sano, Yusuke al fin llegan ¿Y Megumi?- se extrañó Kenshin de no ver a la esposa de Sano

- ¡Titos! ¿Habéis visto lo que me ha regalado papá?- entonces se fijaron en la cinta y las vendas que el pequeño traía

- Anda Yusuke, son las cosas que usa tu papá- dijo Misao

- Si… papá me las dio después del entrenamiento de hoy…

- Genial, ve a la parte de atrás con tus primos y se las enseñas

- Si tía Kaoru- y se esfumó hacia la parte de atrás

- Bueno… ya faltan pocos

- Chicos… por eso he venido yo nada más- todos miraron extrañados a Sano- ni Megumi ni los demás vendrán por ahora, están en el hospital. Tsubame y Ayame se han puesto de parto y como venían todos juntos, allí están todos…

- No hay tiempo que perder… hay que ir ahora mismo allí- saltó Misao

- Si, voy arrancando el coche- dijo Soujiro

- Yo también- le siguió Aoshi

- Sano, coge la moto de Kenshin- le ofreció Kaoru a su amigo el karateka

- ¡Niños! ¡Venid aquí rápido!- gritó Kenshin

Al momento aparecieron los siete niños corriendo

- ¿¡Qué ocurre papá?!- se alarmó Kenji

- Rápido, montaos en los coches… nos vamos al hospital

- ¿Es que ha pasado algo malo papá?- preguntó Shinta

- Es algo bueno hijo… pronto tendréis un primito y una primita nuevos

- ¡Pues vamos a conocerlos!- dijo Kori

- ¡¡SI!!- gritaron todos los niños a coro

Montaron en los coches y se dirigieron al hospital. Cuando llegaron, fueron directos a la sala de espera de maternidad. Allí estaban todos.

- ¡Tío Hikaru! ¡Tío Enishi! ¡Tía Midori! ¡Tía Suzume! ¡Abuelos! ¡Primo Tenshin!- gritaron todos los niños mientras se acercaban

- ¡Chicos! Hemos venido lo más rápido posible en cuanto nos avisó el cabeza de pollo- dijo Aoshi

- ¡Oye! No me critiques estúpido cubo de hielo, que yo fui lo más deprisa que pude a avisaros- se quejó Sanosuke

- ¿Yutaro y Yahiko están con Ayame y Tsubame?- preguntó Kenshin

- Si… menos mal que los han dejado entrar…- dijo Hiko

- Iban a hacer un agujero en la tierra de tanto andar de un lado a otro- terminó Saitou

- Bueno, dos miembros más que se incorporan a nuestra familia- sonrió Kaoru

- Ahora ya no seré yo el más pequeño- habló un niño de cabellos rubios y ojos negros.

- Ahora seréis más para jugar hijo- su padre, Enishi, lo cogió en brazos.

Entonces Megumi salió del quirófano y detrás de ella Yahiko, otro médico y Yutaro.

- Muchachos, aquí hay dos personitas que quieren conocernos

Yahiko y Yutaro se adelantaron. Yahiko traía envuelto al bebé en una manta azul y Yutaro en una manta rosa.

Kenshin cogió a Kori en brazos, Kaoru a Shinta y Kenji le dio la mano a su padre. Aoshi cogió a Tomoyo y Keisuke le dio la mano a Misao. Sano cogió a Yusuke y Soujiro le dio la mano a Yashiro. Todos se acercaron a ver a los chicos.

- Son preciosos, y han nacido el mismo día…- dijo Midori

- Niños, os presento a vuestro primo Shin-ya- dijo Yahiko

- Y ésta personita de aquí es vuestra prima Koharu- la presentó Yutaro

- Bienvenidos a la familia- dijo Kenji

- Eres digno hijo de Kenshin y Kaoru- sonrió Yahiko y todos rieron

- ¿Y como están mi hermana y Tsubame?- preguntó Suzume

- Están bien, ahora se encuentran descansando- explicó Megumi- será mejor que los chicos vayan con ellos. Mejor volvéis mañana

- Lo que mande la kitsune- dijo Sano- ¿pero se volverá a casa con la familia?

- Si mami, ven a casa con nosotros- pidió Yusuke

- Como negarse a estos dos angelitos aquí presentes- cogió a su hijo en brazos

Luego cada familia se marchó a su casa. Sano fue a casa de Kenshin y Kaoru y les devolvió la moto. Ya era de noche, Kenshin acababa de acostar a Kenji, Shinta y Kori en su cuarto. Se reunió con Kaoru y se sentaron en el porche a observar las estrellas.

- Hoy ha sido un día muy especial. Kenji ya sabe controlar el Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki, Shinta y Kori siguen progresando en sus entrenamientos y dos miembros más se han incorporado a la familia.

- Si, pero pronto se le unirán dos miembros más…

- ¿Dos? ¿Es que Tomoe y Sou tendrán gemelos?- preguntó Kenshin confuso

- No…- Kaoru sonrió, cogió la mano de Kenshin y la puso sobre su vientre

- Kaoru… acaso…- a Kenshin se le dibujó una sonrisa muy tierna.

- Kenshin… seremos padres… por tercera vez

Kenshin abrazó a Kaoru sorpresivamente.

- Kaoru, ¿sabes que te amo?- se miraron directamente a los ojos y se fueron acercando poco a poco.

- No más que yo a ti… Kenshin- ya no había distancia que los separase y sus labios se rozaron formando un dulce beso que iba a corde con el momento.

4 meses después…

- ¡Niños! ¿Ya se arreglaron?- se escucha decir a Kaoru

Entonces aparecieron los tres niños de la familia Himura arreglados para una ocasión especial. Pero Kaoru se dio cuenta de que Kori no tenía bien puesto el lazo de su cola.

- ¡Ay! Kori, ven que te ponga bien el lazo… ¿Dónde se metieron?

- Es que se metió un gato en casa- explicó Shinta

- Y estuvimos persiguiéndolo hasta que salió y se escapó- terminó Kenji

- Niños… otra vez haciendo de las suyas- se escucha decir a Kenshin mientras llega al patio.

Una vez arreglados, se montaron en el coche y se dirigen al hospital. Cuando llegaron, ya estaba toda la familia allí.

- Hola chicos, ¿llegamos a tiempo?- preguntó Kenshin

- Si, Megumi, Aoshi y Soujiro están con ella.- dijo Sano

- ¡Primos! Vengan… pronto conoceremos a mi hermanita…

- Ya vamos primo Yashiro- sonrió Kenji quien cogió a sus hermanos de la mano y se acercaron.

Tuvieron que esperar cerca de media hora, entonces Megumi, Aoshi y Soujiro salieron de la sala, este último con un bulto en brazos.

- Todo ha salido bien, Tomoe está descansando- informó Aoshi

- Y es una niña preciosa y sana- concluyó Megumi

Todos se acercaron a Soujiro y él destapó a su hija.

- Aquí está el nuevo miembro de la familia, Hanako

- Hola Hanako, yo soy tu hermano Yashiro- dijo observando a la recién nacida y la pequeña de escasos cabellos negros sonrió- ¡Papá me ha sonreído!- exclamó contento el niño.

- Porque sabe que eres su hermano mayor- le sonrió su padre

- ¡Mirad! Tiene los ojos de la tía Tomoe- dijo Keisuke

- Eres tan observador como Aoshi

- Y sacaste algo del carácter de Misao

- Digno hijo de mi hermana y Aoshi- concluyó Yutaro que tenía a Koharu en brazos

- Parece que esta familia no deja de crecer- puntualizó Saitou. Todos rieron ante este comentario

- Cuanta razón tienes Saitou- le corroboró Enishi con Tenshin en brazos

3 meses después…

Otra vez en la sala de espera del hospital se encuentra esta peculiar familia, esperando a un nuevo miembro que se incorpora para alegría de todos.

- Bien, ha sido todo un éxito, aquí está el último miembro de la familia por ahora- dijo Megumi

Entonces los tres hijos de Battousai, Kenji, Shinta y Kori se acercaron a su padre. Kenshin se agachó un poco para que lo pudieran ver mejor.

- ¡Mira Kori! Tiene el pelo como tú y mamá- dijo Shinta

- Si… y los ojos como Kenji y mamá- añadió Kori

Kenshin le pasó el bebé a Kenji para que lo cogiera. Su hijo lo miró confundido.

- ¿Puedo cogerla?

- Claro… es tu hermana- sonrió

Kenji cogió a su pequeña hermanita en brazos con mucho cuidado. La pequeña le dedicó una dulce sonrisa a su hermano.

- Y bien, ¿cómo se llama esta pequeña Kaoru en miniatura?- salió preguntando Sano, como no.

Kenshin lo pensó y de pronto pareció que se iluminaba la cara. "A Kaoru le agradará la idea"-pensó.

Miró a su primogénito y le habló:

- Bien… ¿como se llama esta criaturita que tienes en tus brazos Kenji?

- Pero padre…- lo miró sorprendido

- Vamos… tu madre estará de acuerdo conmigo en que tú elijas el nombre

Kenji volvió a mirar a su hermana, quien reía alegremente entre sus brazos. De repente, una pequeña brisa entró en el pasillo, moviendo su largo cabello rojizo recogido en una cola y un pequeño pétalo de flor sakura se posó en la pequeña cabecita de la bebé. Kenji lo cogió con cuidado apartándolo de la frente de su hermana y lo miró. Entonces sonrió.

- Sakura… Sakura Himura…- miró a su padre y él le sonrió a modo de aprobación- bienvenida a la familia… pequeña Sakura…

FIN

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: BBBUUUUUUUUAAAAAA!!!!! Ya se terminó!!!!

Bueno, que les pareció el final??? Dígame con ha estado y como ya les dije antes si quieren que la continúe con una pequeña historia donde veremos a los niños en el colegio y su travesuras y roeduras de cabezas para sus padres jejexd!!

Ah! Como les prometí, le contaré por que le puse tres de los nombres a los niños. Hikaru, Koharu y Tenshin son mis primos y si, se llaman así porque son japoneses. Le contaré su historia.

Verán, los tres son hermanos de sangre, Hikaru el mayor con 12 años, Koharu la mediana con 9 años y Tenshin el benjamín con 2 añitos.

Pues resulta que mi tío hace 6 años lo trasladaron a un parque de bomberos en Japón. Debido a esto, estuvo viviendo allí durante 3 meses, pero días antes de volverse hubo un gran incendio. Nadie se salvó, excepto mis dos primos Hikaru y Koharu, que los rescató mi tío. Los niños no se querían separar de él y como no tenían familia, ya que todos habían muerto, mi tío hizo todo lo posible por conseguir la custodia. Así que cuando la consiguió se los trajo aquí a España. Al principio estaban asustados, pero se ganaron el corazón de todos. Ellos viven en Barcelona y suelen venir mucho a mi casa, lo malo es que se pongan a hablar en japonés, entonces solo los entiendo yo o mis tíos. Y vosotros os preguntareis y de donde salió Tenshin? Pues resulta que hace dos años nos llegó la noticia de que acababan de encontrar a los padres biológicos de mis primos, pero que el padre había entrado de repente en estado vegetal y que el único remedio era desconectarlo de las máquinas para que descansase en paz. Y la madre estaba mejor, pero que estaba embarazada, con un embarazo complicado. Mis tíos fueron a Japón para decirle a la madre que sus hijos estaban bien, pero cuando volvieron mis tíos, traían a un bebé en brazos. El parto había sido muy duro y la madre no había sobrevivido. Así, se decidió que el pequeño se llamaría Tenshin, que significa ángel. Ese día fue de luto para todos. Desde entonces, el pequeño Tenshin es el que más sobreprotegido está, aunque el niño es más travieso.

Sniff… sniff… T-T cada vez que lo recuerdo me pongo a llorar…

Bueno, tengo pensado más finc, ya veré cuando puedo subirlas.

Nos vemos, Matta-ne

Kisa-Chan-sohma


End file.
